


Licet

by Willa_Owl



Category: Doctor Doctor (TV), Rush (TV), Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 83,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willa_Owl/pseuds/Willa_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Fic. </p><p>Seeking adventure after quitting her father's law firm, Erica Davidson applies for a job at a high-end F/F brothel. Erica is quickly captivated by the by the brothel's employees and its sexy young madam, Franky Doyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set one year before Season 1. Rather than applying for a job at Wentworth, Erica's life takes a much different turn.

Erica was pretty damn broke when her adventure began. She had just quit her father’s law firm and been effectively disowned as a result. She was assured that no letters of recommendation would be given to her. If she wanted out she was going to be well and truly on her own. While she was at it, she had broken off her four-year engagement to Mark. No use quitting one thing that didn’t make her happy and not quitting the other. The only problem was that in recent years every cent that she earned she had spent on overseas travel, expensive clothes and basically living the high-life. She figured that with a trust fund, Mark’s income and a guaranteed job at Davidson Law, money was never going to be an object for her. Now all that was gone and for the first time in her life she was experiencing what it was like to be cash poor.

Erica scanned numerous employment websites, panicking about what she was going to do for money. She had been on the sites for ages, first earnestly searching then just goofing around looking at missed connections and random posts. One post caught her eye that was looking for "Models for a private club that caters to professional female clientele." She wasn't sure what that really entailed but the post was well written and sounded like a professional outfit. Erica had never slept with a woman before but she had been very curious about it and always admired beautiful women. She had had a cliché drunken make out session with a friend during her undergrad years but it was hardly erotic and just left her feeling a bit sheepish in the morning. She had never felt that she was a lesbian and had regularly dated men, including the long-term relationship with Mark that had turned into an engagement. 

After initial hesitance, Erica took the plunge and said what the hell. The whole reason she had quit Davidson Law was to start afresh and try something new and exciting. As the listing requested, she emailed a mini bio and a photograph and waited for a response. It didn't take long for a reply to come up in her inbox. It was a lengthy email from a woman named Franky Doyle. It was mainly full of legal disclaimers about age and privacy. Franky said that she would love to meet Erica and invited her to an onsite screening process that would take a full week. She also required an HIV test and recommended a place to have it done quickly and discreetly. A full week seemed a little ridiculous to Erica and she was about to decline until she saw the estimated weekly salary. It was a lot. Enough to pay off her credit card bills in two weeks and enough to cover six months’ rent in her new apartment in just over a month. Her curiosity was firmly piqued.

The name of the agency was _Licet_ , which after googling only brought up a simple one page website with an attractive model and contact details to schedule an appointment. Further searches on the internet proved fruitless. Erica then googled the address listed in the email and pulled up the satellite image; it looked huge. It was located in the Mornington Peninsula and was massive compared to some of the neighbouring houses with a large lawn and swimming pool on the grounds. Erica was obviously nervous; you had to be pretty cautious when dealing with anything of that nature. But she was also excited, not just about the money, but in a manner that was like going on vacation to a foreign country for the first time. Everything about _Licet_ seemed exotic and secretive.

Erica took a deep breath and drafted her reply, sending Franky the details of when she could begin the one week screening process. She was to "pack for a one week stay, which is non-binding and you are free to leave at anytime." She hit send and began to get butterflies. She had no idea what she was getting into; She had only kissed a girl once before and now she may be expected to do any number of things which she could hardly imagine. She was aroused and embarrassed at the same time. 

Franky's confirmation came back quickly. Erica was to show up at the estate in five days.

****

When the day of the interview arrived Erica packed what she needed and dressed to impress for her first meeting with Franky. She tried to look professional in a sexy manner, wearing a mid-thigh height skirt with a white collared button-down. She wore a black bra underneath that was clearly visible and had her shirt opened to reveal her cleavage. She picked out some tasteful heels and put her long blonde curls up in a loose bun to show off her neck. After applying some make up she did a once over in the mirror and was happy with how she looked.

Her brain was racing on the taxi trip to the Mornington Peninsula. When they pulled into the massive grounds of _Licet_ ; it was like a movie star's mansion. She paid the fare and asked the driver to wait until she got inside the door, just in case she decided to back out. After ringing the doorbell she was soon greeted by an attractive young girl who appeared to be an assistant. She seemed very pleasant and beckoned Erica in which put her at ease. She waved goodbye to the cabbie and crossed the threshold into the house.The foyer was covered in marble with a spiral staircase that went to an upper level; it was pretty impressive. She had just begun to take it in when a voice called out to her.

"Erica!" a woman called out. Erica spotted the woman emerging from a ground level room and walking to greet her. She was beautiful. She was European-looking and sexy with a confident strut. Erica could barely say anything as the woman approached. She appeared to be in her late twenties, straight shoulder length dark brown hair and a similar height to Erica. She was perfectly tanned and had a sleeve tattoo running down her right arm. She was wearing black jeans and a deep purple tank top that barely covered her breasts. A black bra peeked out from the top, as did another tattoo of flaming dice on her left breast She had piercing green eyes, high cheek bones and full lips. It was clear she had put a lot of work into her body and the size and shape of her breasts were utter perfection.

"You look just like your photo! I'm Franky, it's great to finally meet you," she reached out to shake Erica’s hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Erica managed, not too confidently. Franky guided her to the room which she had emerged from. She immediately began filling Erica in on what was ahead of her at _Licet_.

“Leave your bags at the door, someone will take them up to your room," she said. "Today might be pretty boring, we’ve just gotta fill out some forms and have a chat in my office to give you an idea of what is expected. Later, I'll have someone show you around. We have a gym, pool, everything you need really, but if there's anything you else you require just give me a yell."

Franky guided Erica into a large office area with a desk and large bay windows from floor to ceiling that looked out onto the sunny lawn. Off to the corner Erica made out part of a pool with a few people lounging around but it was too far away to make them out clearly. Franky asked her to sit and she moved around to the other side of the desk.

"So first off I'll need your driver's license and the HIV test I requested. Also I'll need you to sign this disclosure that anything that happens between a client of _Licet_ and one of its employees is the decision of consenting adults. It's very important for me for you to understand that you can piss off from here at anytime. You are free to do whatever you want and I don't want you to feel coerced in any way." Franky seemed trustworthy to Erica, but there was an underlying firmness to her.

"Thanks for the reassurance, I'm sure I'll be fine,” Erica said. She handed the documents over which Franky scanned and put on her desk. She watched Erica sign the consent form and started with her well tailored description of what _Licet_ was.

“ _Licet_ is a club for qualifying females where they can network and meet other females that are able to cater to any specific needs they might have. Being a member of the club comes with a fee for annual membership and also an hourly rate while members enjoy their stay here. As an employee of the club you are entitled to a rate for the time you spend with members. You may if you want, live here full time. Some girls do and some prefer to travel from home. Being an employee of the club is of course conditional of you passing a trial week period. There are no male members or employees, just like a golf club we can restrict a gender from joining. Any questions?"

"What types of services are provided?" Erica asked the obvious question. Franky smiled.

"Look, I'm not gonna try and bullshit you. Our members are wealthy lesbians, bisexuals or just bored curious housewives that want to enjoy the company of beautiful women, and usually that company entails the exchange of favours of a sexual manner. We provide anything from massages to sub/dom role playing; basically anything the member desires. We are, for lack of a better term, a bordello for women."

Erica wasn't shocked; this was what she was anticipating.

"Paying for sex is an ancient tradition but it's usually been exclusively reserved for men due to gender roles. In the 21st century however, more women are in positions of power and in positions of financial wealth. Why can't we have our fun too?" Franky didn't wait for an answer, "This was the question that our benefactor, who set this up, asked herself. There is prostitution out there, massage services that maintain female-only clientele. There is a market, not just for lesbians but for heterosexual women that always were curious but were afraid of going to lesbian clubs. Here they can get discretion, experience and safety. With that being said, what about you can you tell me that makes you suitable for this type of work?”

Erica told Franky about her financial situation and admitted she didn’t have any experience in this field. This was something different and she was willing to try it out. Her priority was her safety and the restriction on males coming here made it - in her mind - less risky. With her next question Franky dropped the business speak altogether and her conversation with Erica took a more serious turn.

"Are you attracted to women, Erica?" Franky peered at the blonde through darkly lined eyes. Erica was beginning to feel hot and nervous.

"Yes," Erica said shakily, then paused for a moment. "I mean, I've never had sex with a girl but it's been at the back of her mind I guess. I find some women to be incredibly attractive."

"It's important that our models have genuine attraction to women, we aren't a gay for pay club. What type of women are you attracted to?" Franky didn't beat around the bush. Erica did her best to appear confident in her response.

“I suppose I like all types. I like sensual women who like to be touched like I do, the ones who know how to seduce you and feed off that arousal." Erica shifted in her seat and Franky continued to look her in the eye.

"Nice answer. My only concern, however, is your lack of experience. Our clients pay for experience, but this in part is why we have a trial week period and I'm willing to give you a chance to prove yourself to be suitable for the job. Would you like to continue?” Erica was nervous, but it was a good nervous that bordered on a thrill of not knowing what to expect.

"Yes, I would."

"Good. Now if we are to continue I will need you to take off your clothes." Franky had given Erica her first shock of the day.

"H-Here?" Erica responded. Franky smiled again, a softer side of her, and laughed.

"Erica, there may be a time when you will need to act the sexy innocent girl, but you will find that nudity is common here and you will need to get used to it."

Erica didn't know what else to say or why Franky wanted her to disrobe right there. She was embarrassed, but deep down inside a craving appeared. Was Franky going have sex with her? Erica rose and stood in front of Franky’s desk, removing her heels then skirt. Her eyes locked on Franky’s; She unbuttoned her shirt and then took off her bra. She stopped at her panties to see if it was necessary and Franky nodded for her to continue. Soon Erica was naked, Franky’s deep green eyes taking her in. Franky stood and walked around the desk to Erica, coming face to face with her. Erica could smell her perfume. She was expecting Franky to kiss her but instead she reached up to put a hand on her cheek.

“You’re very beautiful, Erica,” she said softly. Her hand slowly slid down Erica's body. Cupping one breast, with her thumb gliding over her nipple making it stiffen almost immediately. Erica gasped a quick intake of air and the floodgates below opened. Her legs were a little shaky and she was having a tough time standing, Franky cupped the other breast with the same result, then she moved her hand down to Erica's stomach before dragging it around to her back as she walked around the blonde, inspecting her nakedness.

"Gorgeous skin..." Franky murmured. Her hand stroked Erica’s shoulders and fell down to her ass, running over a cheek. Erica’s body shivered as the tips of Franky’s fingers casually stroked over her. Blood ran to her face. She didn't want it to stop.

Franky walked in front of her again, standing close; her mouth inches away. She reached down to cup Erica’s crotch, the heel of her palm pressed against her clit. This time Erica whimpered. Franky was smiling and clearly enjoying how she was affecting Erica. Slowly, she ran two fingers gently through Erica’s folds up to her swollen clit, where they stayed ever so slightly causing enough friction to get Erica off. Erica was breathing unevenly; She bit her lip and reached up to grab Franky’s arm to steady herself. Franky removed her fingers and brought them to her mouth to taste her new employee. Erica was transfixed on Franky’s mouth as her lips closed around her fingers. She wanted that mouth on her body. Franky moved closer so their breasts pressed together and she put her hand under Erica’s chin.

"Do you find me attractive Erica?" she whispered. Erica nodded dumbly; pushing her hips against Franky’s in the hope she would put her hand back down onto her clit. She didn't; instead moving it to her cheek again and using her thumb to brush her lips, Erica parted them to let Franky’s thumb into her mouth.

"Do you like it when I touch you?" Erica moved her mouth to take more of Franky’s thumb in and licked it before nodding again.

"Do you want me to make you come?" Her hand fell back down to Erica’s breast, gently using her wet thumb to circle Erica's stiff nipple. Erica almost lost it.

"Y-yes, I do, please.” She moved her mouth forward to kiss Franky but Franky denied her with her devilish fingers pushing against Erica's lips.

"Not yet." She grinned and walked away to her side of the desk again, leaving Erica there naked, trembling with anticipation. "You're doing a great job so far, you can get dressed now, I think it's time for you to meet one of the other members of staff." Franky's voice had turned from a sultry rasp back to a businesslike tone. It was like a slap in the face. Erica had been intoxicated with her proximity, her smell, the curves of her body pressed against hers, She wanted Franky’s heat back so much but she knew her new boss was testing her so she didn't protest. She silently dressed herself.

Franky opened a closet behind her desk and produced a large pillow placing it on her desk between the two of them before sitting down and sending a quick text. Erica was perplexed but didn't want to ask too many questions. She was enjoying the unexpected.

"How are you feeling?" Franky asked. Erica almost laughed, She was still wildly turned on and was sure it showed on her face, She was flustered. Her body felt electric, every part of it longed for Franky’s touch again.

“I feel good thanks...I'm obviously a little nervous and I feel like..." a pause, she wanted to word it as suggestively as she could, "that we have a nice rapport and that I would like to continue having that rapport with you...whenever you want." Franky chuckled; she knew what Erica was getting at. Erica didn't know when but she wanted Franky to finish what she had started. Not just with her fingers, but with her mouth.

"We will have plenty of time to discuss the things you enjoy and continue with our "rapport" - as you put it,” Franky said. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Franky called. The door opened and a girl in a bikini walked in. Franky introduced the woman to Erica.

”Allie, this is Erica she'll be going through orientation this week." Allie approached the desk. She was about Erica’s age, maybe a bit younger with long blonde hair. She was slightly taller than Erica. She had a beautiful mouth with a wide smile and full natural lips that she never closed. She was adorable and had a matching personality; one of those girls that finished a sentence with a giggle.

“Hi Erica!" she reached down to kiss Erica on the cheek, smiling.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Erica smiled back at her, it was infectious.

"Allie, Erica has never been with a woman before, and she would like you to help her get over this hurdle. Erica, I would like you to bring Allie to an orgasm…here.” Erica thought Franky might be joking but Franky's face conveyed no indication of it.

"Shut up, no way!" Allie chuckled. Erica looked at the pillow on the desk and then back at Allie who was beaming back at her, She had just met this girl and she was supposed to have sex with her? In front of Franky no less. She had gotten comfortable with the idea of Franky touching her but this new development rattled her.

"Really?" Erica was trying not to sound incredulous. This was becoming too much, but before she could protest anymore Allie bent over the chair she was sitting in, hands on either arm rest and moved her mouth close to Erica’s ear.

"Don't be nervous, it'll be fun,” she breathed and kissed Erica’s cheek, and then knelt on the chair, her legs on either side of Erica’s, straddling her like a lap dancer, her face looking down at her. Allie's hand stroked Erica’s face. "Just relax...you're so pretty, I'm going to enjoy this." Allie's smile was fading and was being replaced with a sexy pout. Erica was frozen with nerves. She had Allie giving herself up to her, and beyond that she could sense Franky judging her. She needed to impress her new boss. Not just for the job, but because she wanted Franky to want her. She put her hands on Allie's thighs, slowly moving them to her waist, and then Allie bent over and put her soft lips on Erica’s. She kissed her gently at first, then pulled back to smile and bite her lower lip, checking if Erica was ok.

Allie came in again, kissing Erica deeper. Their eyes closed and their tongues connected. They held the kiss for longer, Allie’s hands holding Erica’s face. Erica felt it was different than kissing a man, Allie’s face was soft on hers and her hair was fragrant. Erica’s control left her. One of her hands ran up Allie’s side. On her lap, ever so slightly, she felt Allie’s hips move and her crotch grind.

Erica was enjoying this now. What Franky had started down below had re-awoken. The kiss ended and Allie withdrew, putting a finger to Erica’s lips, dipping it into her mouth which Erica licked. She took Erica’s hand and guided it to her firm breast, allowing her to squeeze it. It felt unusual for Erica to be exploring another woman's body. It was exciting and taboo.

"Do you like touching a woman's body?" Allie almost read Erica’s mind.

"Yes," Erica managed softly as Allie reached behind her back to undo her bikini string, exposing her breasts, a similar size to Erica’s with pert nipples that stood out. Erica reached her hands up to fondle them and Allie gently pushed them away, shuffling closer and bringing them to Erica’s face as she leaned over her. Erica thought this might be what it feels like to get a lap dance. Allie pushed her breasts into Erica’s face, looking for her mouth, Erica complied, opening her mouth to gently lick around Allie’s nipples, once, twice and then finally putting them in her mouth to suck on them.

"Mmmmmmm," Allie cooed and threw her head back in pleasure. Her response was what Erica wanted and gave her more confidence. Under her bra, her own breasts were screaming for the same attention that Allie was getting.

"Mmm, that feels so good," Allie uttered from above, her grinding on Erica’s lap was more noticeable now, her breathing was hoarse. Erica released her mouth from Allie’s breast to do the same thing to her other one, replacing her mouth with her hand, tweaking her Allie’s nipple while she teased the other with her tongue again before putting her whole mouth on her breast and sucking.

Allie held her breath, and Erica dared herself to be harder, increasing the suction and licking her nipple in her mouth. "Oh Jesus!" Allie gasped as she moved back, breaking Erica’s hold on her. Erica wanted to be seductive so she licked her lips when they locked eyes again. Still straddling Erica, Allie reached down to put her hand into her bikini bottoms; Erica was hypnotized and watched it all the way as it went down her front and beneath the cotton where she began to rub herself. Allie closed her eyes and arched her back into it.

"You've made me so wet Erica," she whispered, rubbing herself on Erica’s lap, shifting her hips with her fingers as her other hand moved up to squeeze her own breast. She looked phenomenal as she closed her eyes and moaned. After this quick show, she removed her hand and held it in front of Erica’s mouth, her first two fingers slick with her juices. Erica accepted the offer, licking the tips of Allie’s fingers, tasting another woman for the first time.

"You like how I taste don't you?”

"Mmhmm" Erica replied, with Allie’s fingers still in her mouth. That was Allie’s cue. She got off of Erica and pulled her into a standing position. Erica was amazingly still clothed through the whole thing, her body ached for attention but Allie didn't seem to care, she backed up and sat down on the desk, the pillow making the desk comfortable. For the first time in a few minutes Erica noticed Franky again. She was intently staring at her, examining her every move with an impassive face. Allie was leaning back on her elbows and Franky was behind her, her beautiful face over Allie’s shoulder almost touching. Allie spread her legs, her feet propped on the edge of the desk. She looked at Erica expectantly with her mouth slightly open.

Erica wanted to kneel immediately and take Allie's sex into her mouth but she resisted and moved towards her, bending over her body. Her mouth skimmed Allie’s neck and came up in front of her lips, kissing her lightly. Allie wanted more and her lips tried to follow Erica’s as she retracted, not allowing her too much. She kissed Allie’s chest, small wet pecks moving down to her breasts, her mouth hovering over a nipple, letting her feel her hot breath. Allie’s eyes were glued to Erica’s, panting as she gave a begging look, urging Erica to kiss her body. Erica let her tongue touch the tip of Allie’s erect nipple, eliciting a whimper. She moved downward, kissing Allie’s tight stomach, using her hands to stroke the outside of her thighs. She had reached the top of her bikini bottoms and she knelt, focusing some attention on the inside of Allie’s thigh, dragging her lips and tongue from her knee towards her crotch.

Erica kissed Allie through her bikini bottoms just at the point of where her clit was. She heard a mumble that sounded like "please" coming from Allie. She pulled the bottoms aside, pausing for just a second to meet Allie’s eyes again. Franky was now almost holding her up and Allie had reached round to grab her boss’s arm for support.

Allie was wet, her clitoris swollen. Erica put her tongue on it dragging it the full length against it achingly slow. "Oh my god!!" Allie yelled. Erica did it again, starting below her clit in a long lick. "Oh god that feels so good!" Erica paused, and did it once more for good measure, getting a loud groan. Erica’s nipples were hard under her bra and she probably could have come herself with a single stroke of a woman's tongue on her.

She put her entire mouth on Allie’s clit now, hooking her arms around her thighs. She could feel the heels of Allie’s feet digging into her back to pull her closer. She was using shorter strokes now, but more pressure, keeping the rhythm slow but still, letting her tongue hit Allie’s clit on the way up and then on the way down.

"Uhhhhh," Allie’s cries were getting louder with each stroke, she started to move her hips to increase her rhythm but Erica kept her in check, keeping an even pace so she couldn't have a quick fix. Allie’s blue eyes looked down at Erica as she kept her mouth working on Allie’s sex. Franky was watching intently as well, with Allie still gripping her arm to keep her close. Erica’s head was spinning from arousal; she never thought her first lesbian experience would be like this, on a desk with another beautiful woman staring at her.

Allie's other hand reached down to grab the back of Erica’s head and pull her face tighter into her crotch. ”Oh my god, oh god!" Erica knew Allie was very close to climax. She licked quicker and sure enough she had her at an orgasm almost immediately. She reached up with a hand to squeeze one of Allie’s breasts as she came.

"Fuck, oh fuck Erica oh my god, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Allie shrieked and bucked on Erica’s mouth, clawing at Franky's arm. Erica tried to continue through Allie’s orgasm but it was impossible. Allie pushed her off and brought her thighs together, squirming on the desk as she let the convulsions run through her putting a hand there to protect her post-orgasmic sensitivity.

Erica stood up to smile at her, but Allie had her eyes closed with her face almost buried in Franky's arm, face bright red, trying to catch her breath. Franky was looking at Erica in approval, stroking Allie as she recovered. Once Allie caught her breath, she stood up and pulled Erica into a deep kiss; feverish with gratitude, sticking her tongue deep into her mouth like she wanted to taste herself on Erica.

"That was fucking amazing" she panted as she began to kiss Erica's neck. Erica wanted her lips all over her and thought it was finally going to happen. Allie was unbuttoning her blouse when Franky interrupted them.

"You can go now Allie, I have more things to take care of with Erica." Allie stopped immediately. She picked up her bikini and headed out of the office but saved a sexy smile for Erica on the way out.

"I'll see you soon Erica," and with that she left, leaving Erica standing in front of Franky; face flushed, Allie's taste in her mouth still, and with an incredible desire to finger herself. She thought that Franky might like that, and she considered walking around the desk and spreading her legs to let Franky see up her skirt at how wet her panties were. Then she would pull them aside and rub her clit for Franky to watch. Erica’s needs were spiralling out of control and she couldn't organize her head. Her thoughts were getting perverse.

"Please sit Erica," Franky said. Erica did, the vision of masturbating on Franky’s desk was replaced with being on all fours on her desk, Franky’s gorgeous face inches away from her sex as she begged to feel Franky’s tongue on her.

"Did you enjoy that?" Franky asked. Erica tried to contain herself and focus her thoughts.

"Yeah I did very much," she half laughed.

"What specifically did you enjoy about it?" Erica wasn't sure where Franky was going with this.

"Um, well it was the first time obviously...and Allie looked great, I loved bringing her to an orgasm like that, it felt good that I could do that.”

"You enjoyed being in control?" Erica did, but she also longed for the other side. The vision of being on Franky’s desk returned, crying out for Franky to lick her. That would hardly be the behaviour of someone who liked to be in control.

“I did...but I think that depends on the person. Allie is young and sweet, so I felt like a peer to her. I think when I've fantasized about my first time with a woman I've thought it would be with someone else in control.” Erica couldn’t believe she said that. It was like an invitation to Franky, who smiled cockily. 

"If I asked you to do the same thing to me as you did to Allie, would you?" _Oh god yes!_ Franky had been so impassive; if she had been turned on it didn't show. Erica wanted to see her give in to lust, to see that cool exterior contort with pleasure.

“I would love to, Franky," she purred, thinking this may be it.

"If I asked you to do that to any woman I wanted, would you?" Erica thought about it, and tried one last time, looking into her eyes,

"What will I get in return?" she asked. Franky stood up slowly and walked around the desk toward her, Erica thought she had her; Franky must have wanted her. Franky leaned over her. Erica wanted her to slide a hand up her skirt but she just planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"If you do it for me, I will give you everything your body desperately wants right now and so much more...will you Erica?" Her face was still close to Erica’s, her cleavage perfect in every way, begging Erica to unhook her bra.

"Yes, I will Franky," Erica sighed.

"Good," Franky said. "But not yet." Franky pulled Erica up from the chair. "It's time to show you around the place."

Erica felt rejected and foolish, She was trying her best to push Franky’s buttons, make her desire her. She didn't know what she was doing wrong. She tried to push it out of her mind and think of how Franky promised to give me everything she lusted after. Erica had been there barely an hour but it had felt like a day. So many new sensations to savour, Franky's hand exploring her body, Allie's lips on hers and her mouth pressed firmly on Allie’s sex as she came. She wanted more.

****

The rest of the day was spent with a quick tour and then Franky let Erica get settled in. The downstairs of the house was mainly used to entertain guests: there was a large lounge with a bar, and a type of den with couches and a projector screen. Off of the larger rooms there were bedrooms, elegantly decorated, very minimalist and modern, where more exclusive entertainment took place. There was a lot of sunshine that poured in through the windows, the yard was well protected and had tall 15 foot walls to keep prying eyes out. There was a well stocked gym in an extension close to the pool, which had a sauna and showers. Of course, on one end of the pool, was a massive hot tub and Erica could only imagine what type of thing it had been a setting for. Orgies? That seemed too porny. She had seen the videos where 8 or 9 women get together moaning and groaning in a chain but it always seemed so orchestrated, not natural at all, more the fantasy of a man who thought quantity was better than quality. This place seemed classier, women pairing up or maybe a threesome.

Threesome. Had she already been in a threesome? Franky had been there, watching her, but she had barely been involved, only to support Allie. Her mouth had been so close to Allie’s ear, Erica wondered if she had whispered anything to her. May be she asked Allie about how good Erica was. Allie's thighs had firmly clamped around her head so she might not even have heard. She began to think about how she would have liked Franky to join in.

Those types of thoughts were plaguing her as Franky gave her the tour, She couldn't focus. She would try to make small talk but she preferred when Franky was walking ahead of her, when she was free to admire Franky’s legs or her neck. Any exposed skin seemed to beckon her.

The upstairs had simpler rooms, had a dormier feel to it. There was tons of space though, and there was an upstairs kitchen area where a few girls could hang out. Things seemed to be fairly quiet around the late afternoon, the girls tended to take a nap or rest up if they had an appointment in the evening according to Franky. Most of the work was done downstairs but Franky did say there were a few vetted exclusive clients that qualified for out calls, where the model would visit them but it was infrequent. Most clients apparently trusted the discretion of the club to keep everything behind closed doors.

Erica met a few of the other girls while they were walking around including Kim, an exotic looking Asian girl. All the other women were all attractive in their own way. Erica tried not to look them up and down when she met them, but she would peek out at the corner of her eye and wonder if "orientation" would involve them in some way, just like Allie had been unexpectedly summoned to Franky's office. If she stayed here would she one day turn into Allie? Franky using her body as a challenge to an inexperienced girl, having the girl go down on her for the first time?

She was glad to get to her room and get settled. Franky left her with a squeeze of the arm and a smile, nothing more. They exchanged numbers; Franky saying that it was easier to text each other in a house this big. She was going to get in touch tomorrow around the same time so Erica should just be prepared to come meet her, but for now get a good night's rest and relax. It was easier said than done.

Erica's room was fine, nothing memorable. You could see part of the pool and the gym from the windows, but the hot tub was obscured, you could barely make a road out through the trees that lined the wall. She unpacked to keep herself busy, but her mind still drifted, was she a hooker now? It made her feel sexy and filled her with confidence. How many women had the guts to do this? To undress in front of a madam and have their body inspected, to have their first taste of lesbian sex on an office desk with another woman watching. She promised herself to stop judging herself and give in. Judging herself made me feel ashamed and stressed out. Giving in to the experience put her stomach in a knot and made her long for the next meeting with Franky and whatever she had in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Erica spent the night in a restless semi-slumber, dreaming but almost conscious, waking intermittently. Nevertheless, she felt pretty refreshed in the morning, excited for what the new day would bring. 

She decided to check out the gym and spend some time on the treadmill. She was the only one in the gym but she did bump into a girl named Jess when she stopped in the kitchen to refill her water bottle after her workout. Jess was in her early twenties with long, sandy brown hair. She was dressed in skimpy boxer shorts and a tight tank top and Erica admired how firm and tanned her body was. Jess was sitting at the kitchen table with her feet up on a chair. Erica said hello to her and she mumbled a response without looking up from her phone.

Erica shrugged off Jess’s indifference and headed for the shower. Afterwards, she was pleased to find Allie eating breakfast in the kitchen. She grabbed some cereal and went to sit with her. Allie was bubbly and talkative. She instantly made Erica feel comfortable and there was no awkwardness between them despite their encounter in Franky’s office the day before. Erica asked Allie for advice on how to pass the downtime while she was at _Licet_. 

“Umm..pool, gym or television,” Allie said. “I’m sure someone can give you a ride to a salon or something if you need to get out. I’m a pool girl myself.”

Erica noted the invitation in Allie’s voice and agreed to join her. She changed into a bikini, feeling like she needed to work on her tan after seeing Allie and Jess. Erica and Allie spent most of late morning and early afternoon at the pool with girls coming and going. Jess passed through at one point but blew past them, cold as ice. Erica had to admit she looked pretty hot though, her body looked impeccable in a swimsuit. 

“Here comes Kim,” Allie said. Erica turned and it was the beautiful Asian girl she had met the day before. Just like all the other women Kim looked stunning in a bikini and Erica was glad to be wearing sunglasses so she could take in her entire body without feeling lecherous.

“Hey sleepy head!” Allie greeted Kim. She stopped in front of Allie and Erica, yawned and stretched.

“I could have slept forever,” Kim said. Even her voice suggested sex to Erica.

“Yeah you really look like shit,” Allie and Kim seemed to have a good-natured repartee. “Did you have a nice night?”

Kim smirked and flung her towel and sunglasses onto the sun lounger next to Allie. “You should know, you had a front row seat,” she grinned slyly. Allie didn’t respond, her face was frozen with a half smile. She seemed to be entranced by the proximity of Kim’s body. Finally the spell broke.

“Kim, have you met Erica yet?” Allie motioned in Erica’s direction. Kim straightened and looked at her. She practically checked her out head to toe.

“Yep, I’ve definitely seen _this_ girl before,” she laughed. “Franky introduced us yesterday.”

“Hi,” was all Erica managed to say. She was under the same spell as Allie.

“Time for a swim ladies,” Kim walked over to the pool and effortlessly dove in, gliding deep along the bottom.

“Fuck, that girl makes me so gay,” Allie said shaking her head.

“What was that about a front row seat?” Erica could guess what Kim had been referring to. She already had the impression that a lot of girls worked in tandem or in close proximity to each other.

“No idea,” Allie smiled and put her sunglasses on, leaving Erica to use her imagination.

******

Erica was enjoying herself. She was surrounded by attractive women. They traded jokes about clients, rolled their eyes about previous jobs and made lewd quips about each other. They were very openly sexual, not shy about their preferences, lesbian or bisexual. It made Erica feel normal about her desires and more confident about exploring them.

It was mid-afternoon when Franky texted that she would meet her at a downstairs bedroom in thirty minutes. Erica’s stomach tightened with nervous excitement. Franky had been her guide so far and she was hoping the madam would have more in store for her.

Erica had to rush; she needed a shower to get the chlorine and oily sunscreen off her skin. After she dried, she picked out some clothing, a halter top and a pair of jeans. She applied a bit of eye shadow and lip gloss. The halter top was one she would have previously considered pretty slutty as it exposed a lot of cleavage. But now Erica didn’t care. Her breasts were one of her best assets so she felt she should flaunt them for Franky. She dashed downstairs to find the room, knocking before entering.

Franky looked great again. She was wearing black leather pants and an electric blue tank top that again showed off her tattoos. She smiled at Erica.

“How’s everything going? Settling in ok?”

“Yeah it’s been fun, last night was … a little restless, maybe just nerves.” Franky’s hand reached up to touch Erica’s cheek. The encounter instantly felt sexual. Erica wanted Franky to kiss her.

“Do you trust me, Erica?” she asked. Erica nodded. “Good. This afternoon is going to be about trust. I need you to turn around.” Erica did as she was told. Franky took a step into her. Erica could feel Franky’s breasts pushing into her back. “Remember you can stop at any time, you just need to ask me.” Erica heard her reach into a bag and then, in front of her face Franky’s hands produced a black silk scarf. Erica’s heart skipped a beat.

Franky tied the scarf around Erica’s eyes and everything when black. There was just Franky’s sultry voice behind her.

“Comfortable?” Franky whispered, her mouth close to Erica’s ear. Her hands were on Erica’s shoulders, stroking and rubbing.

“Yes,” Erica said under her breath. She was getting a little giddy with nervous excitement and she wasn’t sure where this was going. Franky’s hands moved to her front, pulling her in close. Then they moved to the back of her neck and undid the halter top. Erica let it fall to the ground. Franky’s hands glided over the tops of Erica’s breasts and her bra, over her stomach to unbutton her jeans and push them down over her legs. Erica felt Franky bend down to let her out of the jeans, keeping a hand on her calf to guide her.

“In this job you will need to learn how to give up control. To submit to what a client may want.” Franky stood up and unclipped Erica’s bra, pushing it down over her shoulders and arms. Erica’s breasts fell free and her nipples hardened from the naked air on them and her rising arousal. Her initial shock had subsided and now her body had betrayed her inhibitions. 

Erica sensed Franky move in front of her and felt her take her hand. Then she felt silk wrap around her wrist. Erica’s stomach jumped into her throat. Franky took her other hand and secured her wrists. Once satisfied, Franky took Erica’s bound hands and led her to the bed. She made her lie in the middle, placing a pillow squarely behind her head and checked that she was comfortable. Erica could sense what was coming. Franky took her wrists, guided them above her head and tied them to the headboard. Erica tugged on the binding and it held. She was happy about that. She felt helpless to prevent Franky from doing what she wanted to her and it drove her wild.

“Now just relax,” Franky’s voice came from beside Erica. Her hand stroked Erica’s face, tracing down over her chest and breast. Franky’s touch was electric and Erica gasped as she felt her palm drag over her nipple. Erica’s panties were still on and she wanted Franky to remove them, but a knock at the door made her freeze. She was suddenly very aware of her vulnerability. Being alone with Franky was one thing but the possibility of humiliation in front of someone else made her heart quicken.

She felt Franky leave her side and open the door. There was no talking but the presence of someone else in the room was clear. The door closed. Erica had a sudden urge to cover her breasts but she couldn’t. She heard a low chuckle and then something light hit the floor, clothing maybe. She strained to put a picture in her head of what was happening. She began to hear kissing, not friendly pecks either, it was making out. She was hit by jealous lust. She had expected Franky to kiss _her_ and now there was someone else. Beyond that jealousy was a dark excitement though. The idea of two women kissing while she was a bound ignored object made her yearn desperately to be touched.

Erica sensed a break and then movement closer to her. From nowhere she felt the light touch of fingers start from her wrists and down her arm. She convulsed; it was a touch that could easily have been agonisingly ticklish in any other circumstance. In this instance, it felt like all her sensitive areas were wired together and the feeling radiated to her nipples and beyond. The touch continued down her side, avoiding where she needed it, down to her hip, thigh and calf. Then it started on the other side, from her foot slowly all the way back to her wrist and then someone sat beside her. Erica could smell their perfume and knew it wasn’t Franky.

A finger touched her forehead and traced her profile, running down her nose and stopping at her lips. Erica opened her mouth and took the finger in her mouth, licking it. She had forgotten any embarrassment, she was hungry for a woman’s touch and wanted to show it. She moaned with the finger in her mouth.

The finger was removed and continued to run down her neck and to her nipple that was almost sore with stiffness. She felt hair fall on her chest and a voice close to her ear whispered, “You’re so fucking turned on, aren’t you?”

It wasn’t Franky. Erica couldn’t tell exactly who it was. The voice sounded young and sensual. Regardless, it was true, Erica was incredibly turned on. So she nodded in response.

“I bet your pussy is really wet,” the woman continued.

“Uh-huh, I’m so fucking wet,” Erica’s carnal need was so strong that she wanted to talk dirty. There was a wicked laugh as the woman slowly pulled down her underwear. A moment later Erica felt the touch of silk on her mouth. The woman was offering Erica her own panties to her mouth to be licked. Erica complied and reached her tongue out to taste herself. 

“You look like such a dirty slut, licking your own panties,” the woman said. Erica whimpered in agreement. She didn’t care what was being said to her, in fact it made her hotter. She wanted to be slutty.

The panties were moved away and the woman moved closer and kissed Erica. It wasn’t a kiss really, she was licking her mouth. Erica reached out her mouth to try to catch her tongue but she wouldn’t let her.

“Hmmm, Erica you taste fucking amazing,” the woman’s voice was like treacle on Erica’s body. 

“Please, I want to taste you now,” Erica begged. Another chuckle. the woman’s face was very close to hers. Erica could feel her breath as she spoke to her through quiet murmurs. Almost imperceptibly she could hear the quiet sound that was unmistakably the sound of a female masturbating. She groaned.

“You’ve made me so fucking hot tied up like this,” the woman’s fingers touched Erica’s lips. It was like she had dipped them in honey. Erica took two of them into her mouth and sucked them hard.

“You like that don’t you?” the woman asked as she pulled her fingers away from Erica’s hungry mouth.

“Yes, don’t stop …” the woman moved, and by the way the mattress depressed and the touch on her ribs Erica could tell she had straddled her, just below her chest. There was the sound of masturbation again, fingers in wetness. Erica felt the woman lean forward and the the sensation of soft flesh on her cheek. Erica opened her mouth to explore the object and it was a breast. Erica licked the nipple gently then reached to put her lips on it. The nipple was erect, but still soft, slipping between her lips. She sucked more of the flesh into her mouth and softly bit the nipple, flicking it with her tongue.

The woman pulled back, leaving Erica to lust for more. 

"Please suck on my tits, I need it," Erica begged. She arched up, waiting for the woman’s mouth and then it came: licking lightly at first, and then hungrily; her hand moved to hold Erica’s breast in her mouth as she sucked and nibbled on her nipples. The sensation was incredible.

"Uhhhhh!" Erica almost thought she could come just from the woman pleasuring her breasts; her soft mouth sucking on them, her hands squeezing them. Erica had been yearning for a woman's mouth on her breasts for too long and she was groaning with every breath.

The woman stopped and all Erica could hear was heavy breathing. Then the woman’s fingers returned to tease her nipples. "Mmmmm, you're such a sexy bitch. You've been teasing me with your hot tits since you got here. Am I the first one here to suck on them?" the woman asked seductively. Erica nodded. She felt the woman move, shuffling her knees up by Erica’s sides, and leaning back, resting a hand on Erica’s thigh. Erica felt the woman’s ass move over her chest and she could tell her sex was close to her face. Erica craned her neck upwards but made no contact. "Ask nicely," she heard her tormentor order.

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please let me taste you...I want...I want to make you come on my mouth," Erica knew the words had come from her own mouth but it didn’t sound like her. It was pure depravity.

The woman inched forward and Erica reached up again. This time she made contact with her sex. She explored it with her tongue, navigating the folds to pinpoint her clitoris and then beginning to lap hungrily. The woman was whimpering immediately with each stroke, swearing under her breath.

Erica felt the woman reposition, leaning forward to straddle her mouth, letting her apply more pressure with her tongue. Erica wanted to see herself: a woman sitting on her face, tied to the bed.

"Oh God, you like that so much, don't you? Oh fuck!" The woman was yelling now and grinding her crotch in tandem with Erica’s tongue. Erica couldn't respond, she had locked on to the woman’s clit, timing her strokes with her hips.

"Oh my fucking God, I'm coming, I'm.....uhhhhh!" It was a high pitched squeal, the woman’s legs tensing around Erica’s head as she hit her peak. Then she spasmed, the orgasm ripping through her in larger waves before she sat back onto Erica’s chest, her moans dying.

Erica was amazed the blindfold had stayed on throughout. She licked her lips and the woman shifted, kissing her chin and then her mouth deeply. "I love your slutty little mouth; I bet you would let anyone fuck you right now,” the woman said dirtily. Erica would have. Everything below her waste felt like it needed to be filled and sucked on. She had never felt so desperate, her head hurt from the blood pounding.

"Yes I need to be fucked…say that you will." The woman kissed Erica and leaned in to her ear, speaking almost inaudibly.

"I will Erica...I will lick...and fuck every part of your sweet body...but first you will need to come find me." And then her body peeled away from Erica’s, her body heat leaving, her soft skin and contour gone. Erica could hear her pad away with the sound of a kiss mixed in. Franky.

Erica had almost forgotten she was there. What had she been doing? The door closed and then she felt someone sit by the bed again. Hands reached around her head to untie the blindfold. Erica’s face felt burning hot behind it and it was a relief to get it off. Franky was smiling at her, her wrists were still bound by the silk tie.

"You liked that, didn't you?” Franky asked softly.

"Yes, it was incredible," they were playing this game again. Erica had yet to climax while two women had used her mouth to orgasm. She tried her best with the sex kitten act, purring and moving her body as if it was being stroked by imaginary hands. "Who was she?” Erica asked.

"I think I'll let you figure that out," Franky grinned.

"Are you going to finish what she started?" Erica asked slyly. She managed to stroke Franky’s arm with her thigh, turning her body towards her. "You could do anything you want to me,” Erica continued. Franky had barely broken eye contact with her since she had been there, but Erica saw her glance down this time, taking in her body. It was a rare moment of weakness and Erica pushed her advantage.

"Did you like watching us?” Erica asked. But the smile from Franky's face was fading.

"Did you touch yourself last night Erica?” she asked in a serious tone.

"No...I'm waiting for you," Erica realised as she said it that it was true. As much as she needed a release, and wanted one from Allie or Kim or the nameless woman who had just sat on her face, she wanted Franky to do her first.

"That's very disciplined of you," Franky leaned over to kiss Erica softly, "I aim to test that discipline again tonight." She reached up to untie Erica from the headboard; her cleavage hovered above Erica’s face. She loosened the tie and Erica slipped her hands out of it.

"You can get dressed now…and I will tell you what I would like you to do tonight." Erica did as she was told and put her jeans on. She felt disappointed it was over because she wanted more. But when Franky detailed what she wanted her to do that night, her insides began to bunch up and the flutter of excitement returned.

******

The rest of the day dragged. Erica took a shower to clear her head, grabbed some food from the fridge; there always seemed to be something new to nibble on. She holed herself up in her room; she wanted to avoid bumping into anyone. She was feeling a little sheepish about the whole act that had happened downstairs. She had lost control and behaved in such a sexual manner she was worried that the woman who had been there was making fun of her, telling stories. She thought about talking to Allie about it but she was avoiding her for another reason - she didn't want to give away what she was supposed to do for Franky that night.

She wondered who had been in the room with her earlier. She was embarrassed to admit it to herself but she had enjoyed being subjugated to it. The woman had awoken a part of her that had been dormant for a while. She had always enjoyed being a little kinky when her boyfriends had suggested it; although that seldom happened with Mark. She liked talking dirty too but It was rare that she had done it, maybe when she was drunk. Perhaps the faceless nature of the woman allowed her to be more uninhibited.

She needed to relax so she slipped into the kitchen to see what they had in the way of booze. They had a small rack of wine that she grabbed a bottle of red from. She spent the next couple of hours nursing the wine and basically wasting time daydreaming about what might be going on in the mansion. She hadn't really seen any of the action so she was curious. As the night drew on and the time for her to carry out Franky's wishes approached she started to get ready. She was a little drunk but feeling confident and excited.

She put on a navy blue satin nightie and some lacy underwear, applied a little makeup and assessed herself in the mirror. She ran her hands up her body to squeeze her breasts through the nightie, bending over to let them hang and create a cleavage. She was half cracking herself up and half getting turned on. She even allowed herself to put her hand down to her clit and gently rub it under her panties. She let out a sigh at the immediate pleasure it gave her to feel attention and she looked sexy doing it in the mirror. She wished she could have made herself come but she resisted, pulling her hand away. She was getting closer to having Franky.

She had already heard Allie return to her bedroom but she was listening out for the other crucial part. When it came her heart jumped. She heard splashing. It was time.

***

"Hey, what's going..." Erica stopped Allie's question by putting her finger to her lips to keep her quiet. She stepped into Allie’s room and shut the door behind me.

"Franky wanted me to keep you company tonight," she whispered into Allie’s ear, "...while you watch." She kissed her lightly on her lips. Allie was looking puzzled, like she wasn't quite sure what Erica had just said. Erica took her by the hand to the window which was already open. Erica wasn't sure what to expect herself and when she peered down at the jacuzzi area she almost stopped breathing.

Two beautiful women, Kim and Franky, were standing in each other's arms. It was playful, they were talking softly to each other, their faces inches apart, stopping occasionally to plant a kiss on each other's lips. They were both in bikinis, their hair slicked back from the water, perfect bodies intertwined. It was a fantasy that any man or woman would be turned on by.

"Wow," Erica said under her breath, "Do they do this every night?"

“Oh god, no. Only every once in a while when Franky says so,” Allie responded. “She doesn't just jump into bed with anyone you know." Franky and Kim were kissing deeply. Erica squeezed Allie's hand, pulled her close and did the same to her beautiful lips, entwining their tongues together. She heard Allie breathe in sharply in response to her hunger, returning it. Allie’s hand moved to Erica’s side, sliding underneath the nightie and up to cup a breast. Erica let it linger for a moment, savouring Allie’s touch as she gently squeezed, before breaking the kiss.

"No touching Allie, okay?" Erica removed Allie’s hand, kissing her fingers, "but I can touch you all I want." Allie looked at her, lightly panting with a half-smile, half-pout. "Come on, let's watch." Erica pulled Allie in front of her, her body pressed against Allie’s back as they both looked out the window.

Franky and Kim were still kissing. Franky's hands were the more exploratory; running down Kim's back and ass, and then slowly moving one to lie on her breast. Erica wrapped her arms around Allie, hugging her from behind, the smell of her hair in her nose. Allie looked effortlessly cute in a t-shirt with flannel pants.

Franky and Kim’s kiss ended and Franky spoke inaudibly, her hand massaging Kim's breast. She reached up to Kim's neck and undid her bikini string, exposing her breasts; Franky's hands immediately moved to the nipples, teasing them with her thumb and forefinger while never breaking her stare into Kim's eyes. Erica heard a soft groan.

She moved her hands up to Allie's breasts to squeeze them through her t-shirt, finding her nipples, mimicking Franky to make them hard. She kissed Allie on the neck and heard her sigh. The wine had made Erica confident and she was going to take her time with Allie.

"Can I take your shirt off?” Erica asked.

"You can do whatever you want to me.” 

Erica pulled the t-shirt over Allie’s head to expose her torso and traced her fingers down her spine. Allie shivered. Over her shoulder below, Franky was kissing Kim's neck and moving her mouth down to her breasts; holding one in her hand briefly to glance into Kim's eyes before licking a nipple. The reaction from Kim was immediate, her head fell back, eyes closed, and another groan drifted up to Erica and Allie. Erica had never felt so horny before, the sight of Kim in a pose of ecstasy made her mouth dry. She moved closer to Allie again and Allie pushed her butt into Erica, managing to put pressure on her clit as she stroked the sides of her body, kissing her shoulder occasionally as she stood transfixed on what was happening below them.

Franky teased Kim's nipples; licking intermixed with harder sucking as Kim's groans became steadier. Erica moved her hands up Allie's breasts to pinch her bare nipples, reaching in again to kiss her neck.

"I'm so turned on right now," Allie muttered, she had reached back to put her hand on Erica’s head, arching her back and offering her breasts further into Erica’s hands.

"Then show me,” Erica ordered. Allie immediately took one of Erica’s hands and guided it under her pants to her wetness. She used Erica’s hand to rub her clit, letting out a ragged gasp. Erica stopped her; Allie was already close but Erica wanted to time it with Franky and Kim.

"Don't stop…" Allie gasped but Erica didn't respond. She continued to kiss Allie’s neck while her hands explored her front. Things had progressed below them; Kim was leaning over the edge of the jacuzzi, propped up on her hands with Franky bent over her, kissing her back as a hand groped at Kim's hanging breasts. Erica guided Allie's hands to the window ledge to put her in a frisk position. She dragged her nails down Allie’s back to the waistband of her flannel pants and pulled them down, kneeling in front of her beautifully tanned ass. Erica had a sudden hunger to bury her face into it and eat Allie out from behind but she was caught by anxiety. That would probably be too forward, maybe that's not something Allie would enjoy, she thought.

She stood up to see that Franky's hand had disappeared between Kim's thighs, making no noticeable movement from their view but Kim was beginning to whimper between breaths with eyes closed. Erica wanted that to be her, but for now she would have to be the one to give.

She reached down, stroking Allie’s ass on the way to find her pussy from behind. Two fingers touched her clit while her wetness was felt on Erica’s palm. Allie let out a grunt of approval that must have carried downstairs as Erica noticed Franky looking up at them. Erica’s fingers began to move slowly on Allie and Allie responded by taking a hand off the window sill to play with her own breasts, tugging at a nipple.

Below them Erica heard a break in Kim's moans as Franky repositioned her so they were facing each other, Kim sitting on the edge while Franky was still standing in the hot tub. Kim giggled as Franky slipped her bikini bottoms off her slender legs, opening them to beckon Franky to stand between them. Franky's hand went there immediately. From their angle Erica and Allie could see Franky insert a finger into Kim. Erica’s fingers trailed down, rubbing Allie's glazed lips to see what her reaction would be.

"Do it..." Allie said in response. Erica slipped her index finger in and it was taken with ease.

"Does this feel ok?” Erica asked tentatively.

"Yeah, you can use another one." Erica complied and used two fingers, tighter this time; slowly pushing up into her.

"Oh god...just like that..." Erica noticed that Allie’s hand gone down to rub her clit so she could feel both. The sight drove Erica wild.

"Has Franky done that to you?" Erica asked. Franky was pleasuring Kim with her hand still while sucking on her breasts. Erica wanted to know what had happened between Franky and Allie.

"N-No," Allie was having trouble talking as Erica slowly pumped her fingers inside her.

"What have you done with her?" Erica asked insistently, whispering. Kim's cries were getting louder in the jacuzzi.

“She...she's fucked me...with a strap on,” Allie panted. Erica’s face went hot.

"Where?"

"In her office … god … this feels so good." The movement suddenly stopped in the jacuzzi and Erica’s fingers paused to see what would happen. Franky was telling Kim to move again, making her get on all fours on the edge of the Jacuzzi. Franky's face went down to Kim's ass and ran a tongue all the way up her crack. Erica and Allie heard Kim swear as she looked behind. Allie and Erica had gone still, barely breathing as they stared at the act. Franky repeated it; this time lingering to lick what they knew was Kim’s asshole.

Kim had bent down further; her head in crossed arms, her ass thrusting into the air. Franky was now able to lick her pussy, pushing her face into her ass. Erica hesitantly looked at Allie, and Allie smiled sheepishly.

"Would you want..." Allie cut Erica off with a hungry kiss and then put her hands on the sill again, spreading her legs slightly. Erica knelt behind her, wanting to repeat what she had seen Franky do but anxiety gripped her again. She thought Allie might just want oral sex and not the rest. She didn't want to ruin the experience by offending her. Allie had arched her back to allow Erica full access to her sex. Erica moved in, tentatively licking her clit at first but Allie’s cry of satisfaction when she made contact gave her more confidence. Allie’s scent and taste were still the potent aphrodisiac that Erica had experienced the day before.

It was the most intimate experience Erica had had. It felt dirty and taboo which turned her on more. She began to lick faster at Allie’s clit, using her hands to pull her hips tighter onto her face.

"Mmm, oh god, that feels so good, mmm, your mouth feels so hot on me." Allie was beginning to rock on her feet to the rhythm of Erica’s tongue. Erica desperately wanted to know how it felt to be her. She used her hands to part Allie’s lips so she could wedge her mouth closer. Allie was panting heavily.

"Oh fuck, uhhhhhh, I'm so sensitive down there!" Through Allie's moans, Erica could hear Kim’s high pitched shriek through the window. It seemed to put Allie over the edge; her voice raised an octave. "Oh fuuuuck!" she reached back and pushed Erica’s head harder into her and then her body froze as she held her breath. For a brief moment all Erica heard was the light noise of her tongue licking Allie’s clit.

"Uhhhhhh," Allie’s climax split the silence as she screamed out in pleasure, her body pulsing with the strength of the orgasm, her ass rubbed against Erica’s face as she rode every last wave, swallowing to catch her breath. She finally collapsed to the floor to roll onto her back. She looked up at Erica with a flushed face. Her taste and smell lingered on Erica’s lips.

"Jesus Christ that was intense," Allie pulled Erica by her nightie so that she could kiss her gratefully. "That was fucking amazing, I totally came at the same time as Kim, I'm not kidding." She kissed Erica again. "You are a very bad girl," she grinned playfully.

Erica kissed her deeply, still incredibly turned on. Then she stood up to peek out the window again. Franky and Kim were back talking to each other playfully, standing in the jacuzzi. Kim was fully naked and yet Franky amazingly had her bikini still on, which Kim obviously wanted to change as she was groping her body. Franky seemed to have had enough of the exhibition and got out of the hot tub with Kim in tow. A tiny part of Erica felt sad that she didn’t see Kim come but it had been worth it. She pulled Allie off the floor and to the bed where she flopped lazily. She wasn’t done interrogating her about Franky.

"A strap on Allie? Really?" Erica giggled. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, it was super hot actually, I mean Franky is so sexy, you kinda just do what she tells you to."

"What's it like?"

"Haha, it's certainly not the same as a dick, I mean it's rubber after all, and well it doesn't taste the same for sure." She grinned ear to ear before laughing.

"Shut up! You mean you sucked on it? While she was wearing it?"

"Yeah, I don't know, it seemed like that was the thing to do, she seemed to like it!" Erica was really turned on by the thought of seeing this; she had never really thought that girls would do that in real life.

"How did you get her to do it? Like use it on you."

"Wow Erica, you have a serious crush, don't you?" Erica blushed and Allie pouted. "I was kinda hoping that maybe you were into me." She genuinely seemed a little hurt.

"No I am, what we did was incredible and you know that I want to..."

"It's fine I get it, I went a little crazy after I accepted I was into girls too. I mean we're surrounded by hot women, something about this place just makes me horny...something about you makes me horny too." Erica was sitting on Allie’s bed almost at her feet and she used one to stroke Erica’s thigh suggestively.

“Stop,” Erica said. “Come on, I want details."

"Alright alright, well she just asked me what types of things I had done with a girl, to gauge my experience you know? She asked if I had tried that and I said no...the next afternoon she did the whole seductive Franky thing and...well she wound up doing me on her desk." Allie was so flippant about it and Erica admired her sexuality. She had just described a fantasy of Erica’s like it had been doing groceries, lying on her bed, still naked, minutes after Erica had made her come with her mouth.

"Jesus, that's pretty hot, I'm not going to lie."

"Yep, it sure was. Wanna sleep over?" She slinked under her blanket and yawned. Erica crawled in with her, lying side by side. All of a sudden Erica felt like she was a teenager again staying at a friend's house, talking about who they liked in the early hours of the morning. She was exhausted after having to go through the day that she had had without actually having an orgasm. Her body felt stiff and knotted. The only way to relax was through the sleep that eventually came.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’ve got high hopes for you, Erica. Most women who come through that door are able to fulfil one or two of our client's needs. It's up to me to pair the right girl with the right client. You on the other hand are a rare breed...someone who I hope can be matched with any desire."

"What about Allie?" Erica was back in Franky’s office with her boss’s cool green eyes examining her.

"Allie is for nervous first timers, her personality is the winner...putting people at ease is her specialty but I could never put her in a situation where a client's needs are...slightly more serious." Erica got what Franky was saying. Allie was fun, but sometimes you didn't want fun.

"...and Kim?"

"Kim's beautiful, but that is also a weakness in her. Her looks provide the seduction, not what’s between her ears. You on the other hand have both beauty and the brains, and it does take brains to provide sensuality. Have you ever heard of the term switching?" Erica shook her head.

"Switching is a fetish term, implying changing roles in a sub/dom sexual act...for people, like me and you, who enjoy both being submissive and being in control."

""People like me?" Erica asked.

Franky smiled. ”Think about your submissive side. Two days ago when you came in this office and stood naked in front of me, were you not aroused?" Erica nodded. "Why?"

"I felt vulnerable...not in control."

"Exactly...and yesterday was an extension of that. The blindfold and tie helped you believe you weren't in control. You could have stopped at any time but you didn't. Even your refusal to masturbate is part of that submission to what I order. Did you like it that I told you not to let Allie touch you?"

Erica thought about it. "Yes." She was beginning to feel ashamed of herself.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, it doesn't mean that you want ball gags and whips…although maybe you would like that too...but what about the other side? The sex with Allie last night, you were in control." Franky had gotten up from her desk to perch on it in front of Erica like a teacher, hair falling over one shoulder. "Imagine if it was a beautiful girl in your office, or tied up in a bedroom for you to do whatever you pleased. Imagine...if I was the one tied up?"

For the briefest of seconds Franky had morphed with ease to someone Erica hadn't met yet. She was girly and innocent inviting Erica to assert herself over her. It didn't last, but it was there in her eyes that there was a different side.

"I...would like that." Erica admitted.

"I know you would and you will get a chance to explore that, too. So think of today as a type of graduation: your last day of submission. Tomorrow when you come in here I want you to be assertive and confident, ready to play the dominant role in any scenario I provide. But with every graduation there is a celebration and it's still up to me how that celebration occurs."

There was a point in every encounter with Franky where Erica’s heart would start to flutter, and she could feel her body start to tremble with excitement. It was addictive and the first thing that she anticipated when she woke up in the morning. She would try to have a normal existence: eat breakfast, take a shower, go to the gym and workout but the anticipation would grow as the hour for their meetings would near. On that day, she had cut herself off, her mind too absorbed with her cravings to interact with anyone. Her shower after her workout had been lazy, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the hot water and soap suds wash over her.

Afterwards she moisturised every part her body to make her skin soft and smooth. She wore a black lace slip dress that eventuated all the best features of her body, particularly her legs and cleavage. In a sign of hopefulness, she didn’t bother wearing underwear.

"How will we celebrate Franky?" Erica raised an eyebrow and smiled suggestively.

"First, I want to hear about last night. Did you enjoy watching Kim and me?"

“Yes...Allie and I both did, it was...breathtaking." Franky arranged another chair so it was positioned in front of Erica and she took a seat, their knees touching.

"Kim's pretty hot isn't she. Do you want her?" Erica did, it was impossible not to. But right then she was intoxicated with Franky's proximity. Her boss was wearing tight black jeans and a white blouse with buttons undone far enough to spy a black lace bra.

"Yes...but I want you so much more,” Erica said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her words elicited a sly grin from Franky.

"Tell me what you did to Allie."

"I...I fingered her while she watched you...and then I ate her out from behind like you did to Kim."

"Did you lick her ass?" Franky asked. 

Erica shook her head, her breaths were getting shorter. “N-no.”

"Did you want to?" Franky leaned forward and placed her hands on Erica’s thighs.

""Yes...but I wasn't sure if..."

“It’s ok. Forget about Allie for now,” Franky leaned in to Erica so their faces were perilously close. Her hands slid higher along her thighs. “Let’s focus on you and me.” Erica nodded and reached forward to kiss Franky, but the madam pushed her back down and stood up. Moving her chair out of the way she pulled Erica up to stand.

“i know you haven’t come since you’ve been here,” Franky walked behind her desk. “You’ve shown a lot of restraint,” she opened a drawer and produced a pair of handcuffs, causing Erica to gasp.“I think it’s time I rewarded you for that,” Franky said.

She moved behind Erica, stroking her arms and then guiding her wrist into a handcuff, closing the latch. Then the other hand was secured behind her back. “You look so fucking sexy in that dress," Franky rasped in her ear and then pulled the dress up so it bunched at Erica’s waist, exposing everything below it.

“You’ve been fantasising about this, haven’t you?” Franky continued. Erica whimpered in agreement as Franky trailed a fingernail down the side of her neck, causing her to shiver. Franky kissed her between the shoulder blades, then gently ran her fingers down Erica’s back. Erica felt the tip of Franky’s finger run gently through her folds, picking up moisture, and moving up to circle her asshole causing her to take a deep intake of air. The desk looked enticing to steady herself but she had been robbed of the ability to use her arms and was forced to stand on unsteady legs while Franky teased her ass, the sensitivity sending tingles to her clit and up her spine.

Franky’s finger trailed leftwards over Erica’s ass cheek as she moved in front of her, the finger ending just above her clit. “…I'm going to fuck you so hard." Franky’s finger slid down again to become coated with Erica’s wetness. Erica bit her lip as its length traced her clit. Franky pulled her wet finger up to her mouth, running it along her lips before her mouth met Erica’s. The taste of Erica intermingled with their kiss. Their tongues met, Erica’s hunger receiving encouragement from Franky’s sweet mouth, matching her desperation.

When they broke apart both women were panting, intense lust and desire in their eyes. Franky pulled down the top of Erica’s dress to expose her breasts; her fingers dancing around Erica’s nipples. They both looked at them as they became erect. Franky leaned into Erica’s ear, continuing lightly caress her breasts as she spoke.

"I've wanted this too Erica, ever since I got your email. Resisting the urge to fuck you on the first day after you made Allie come with your virgin mouth..." her voice was barely audible, husky an inch from Erica’s ear. “Yesterday I touched myself as I watched you submit to having a stranger climax on your face." Her fingers rubbed Erica’s nipples and a soft cry came from the back of Erica’s throat.

"But I didn't let myself come, Erica. I kept myself on the brink for so long but never over the edge. Ask me why." Franky’s tongue went to a nipple, dragging its full length against the tip and then circling. Erica’s head fell back instinctively but she had to return it to Franky's face to watch her beautiful mouth tantalize her. For a moment she was reminded of the handcuffs as she had the urge to reach out and touch her.

"W-why?" Erica asked. Franky stopped and came back to Erica’s ear to answer.

"I'm waiting for your hot mouth to taste me." Her face went down again to the nipple and she closed her lips on it, pursing them to squeeze the erect point.

"Oh God...I'll do anything you want Franky.” It was true. Erica was light-headed from the blood pumping to her brain. She wanted to pleasure Franky but was in no position to unless Franky took off her pants and pulled Erica’s head down to her crotch, which Erica would have liked. Franky’s mouth released her .

"Not today. Today is about me fucking you." Franky moved from Erica and went to the same closet as the first day, removing a pillow, coming back and placing it on her desk. She beckoned Erica with a sexy smile and a solitary finger. Erica didn't know how Franky wanted her until she guided her to bend over the desk, her front cushioned by the pillow, her arms still helpless behind her back. The desk was lower than her waist so she had to spread her legs for comfort.

"Are you comfortable?" Franky asked. Erica nodded breathlessly. It was difficult to look behind but she spotted Franky kneel behind her and then felt her nails again, teasing along her calves to the back of her knees. Then Franky’s tongue took over, tracing its way up the back of Erica’s thigh. Erica whimpered, giving up trying to watch and instead burying her face in the pillow. Franky’s tongue stopped where Erica’s thigh met her ass, kissing the crease. Erica felt Franky’s breath on her crotch, her face had to have been close, as her hand traced up the other thigh.

Erica felt Franky’s tongue on one of her cheeks, ever so close to her crack, licking and then a playful soft bite on it. Erica was having trouble swallowing she was so turned on. Her clit was so swollen the sensitivity radiated to the entire area. Then it finally came, Franky’s tongue ran lightly from the bottom of her sex up to her crack, not stopping to avoid her asshole. A spasm ran through Erica and an animal cry came from her mouth.

Erica felt Franky’s hands on both cheeks as she pulled them apart. Erica tried to help by arching her back, wanting Franky’s mouth everywhere. Again Franky’s tongue came to lick her and this time it stopped on her asshole, circling and kissing it.

"Mmmmm God it's so sensitive,” Erica managed to mumble into her pillow but Franky didn't stop despite her writhing. It was the most intimate act someone had ever done on Erica. She felt every movement Franky’s tongue tip made on her nerve endings, from light touches to its entire length running up her ass to the small of her back. Erica had to bite the pillow to muffle the urgent groans that were coming from her mouth.

Finally Franky’s tongue stopped and went downwards, parting Erica’s wet folds and lapping at the source of her juices. Then for the first time in her life, Erica felt a woman's tongue on her clit. She squealed in ecstasy.

Franky’s tongue moved in slow strokes from her clit to her opening; her tongue always hitting Erica’s clit but also pressing deeply at Erica’s wet entrance. Just feeling Franky’s tongue on her sex had Erica on the brink of orgasm. She felt it build with every lap and Franky must have sensed it too. She stopped suddenly, halting Erica from going over the edge.

“Don’t stop Franky… please!” Erica turned her head again to look around and Franky had stood up. She walked around the desk ignoring Erica’s pleas. She reached into a drawer, producing what Erica knew she would, a rubber phallus, a harness and a bottle of lubrication. The dildo was black and detailed like a penis. In any other circumstance Erica would have giggled but the ache in her centre made her stare at it longingly. Franky pulled off her jeans and underwear then stepped into the harness, fastening it to her waist. Erica admired how hot Franky looked. She was still wearing the white shirt that was now unbuttoned to her waist, revealing more cleavage and more of her black bra. Erica was almost overcome with anticipation.

Franky walked around behind Erica and helped her back into a standing position. She tried to turn Erica around to lie on her back but Erica didn't let her, instead falling to her knees in front of the dildo, looking up at Franky and licking her lips expectantly. Erica was in such a frenzied state of arousal she would do anything, no matter how slutty, if it would turn Franky on. Franky reached down to slide a hand in between the harness and her crotch, rubbing it briefly and then coating the strap on with her juices.

She guided the dildo to Erica’s lips. Erica maintained eye contact with Franky as she took it into her mouth. She wanted to hold the base and reach up to squeeze Franky’s breast through her shirt but again the handcuffs prevented her.

"Mmm, you taste so good Franky, I would spend all day here if you wanted me to." Erica put her mouth on the dildo again, going deeper, relaxing her throat to take more of its length like she had done with men. It was long but not ridiculous like she had seen in pornos; it wasn't going to hurt. She took it into her mouth in long strokes, trying to get the harness to cause friction on Franky's clit. Above her, she caught Franky's face break and her mouth open as she took a sharp breath. it was working and Erica was ready.

"Please fuck me,” Erica whispered. Franky’s response was was rough and immediate. She pulled Erica off her knees and pushed her back onto the desk so she was lying down on her handcuffed hands. Franky positioned herself between Erica legs and felt the inside of the blonde’s thighs gripping her waist. She uncapped the lube, dripped some into her hand and then gripped the dildo, stroking it up and down to make it slick. Erica had to strain to keep her head up and look at the act, she wanted to see everything. Franky bent over and kissed Erica lightly on the lips. “Ready?” she whispered. Erica nodded.

Franky straightened and pushed the tip of the dildo against Erica’s sex. Erica was so wet and ready that she took the head easily, but she gasped when Franky pushed further and she felt the dildo stretching her inner walls. Franky inched it deeper into Erica, taking it slow so Erica could adjust.

Franky pulled out and then pumped inwards again, pushing deeper. Erica moaned with every inch that the dildo reached, Franky’s hand guiding it in while another stroked a thigh. Franky pumped again and this time she got it to the hilt, completely filling Erica. The blonde was panting frantically as the dildo stroked against the ridge where she was most sensitive. Franky looked down at her face, her eyes glazed with lust, and then moved a thumb to her clit.

"Oh fuck … fuck yes,” Erica screamed out. Franky massaged her clit while she moved the dildo in and out, slowly, pulling it out nearly all the way before pushing deep to the hilt again. Erica’s moans grew louder and louder. Franky fought the urge to fuck her faster and harder. She kept an even pace, not wanting Erica to come too quickly.

Erica somehow managed to prop herself on her elbows to see the rubber dildo move in and out of her. She loved the feel of every inch inside her and the sight of the black length disappearing into her pink folds. She was almost angry that she couldn't use her hands to rip Franky’s shirt off and feel their bodies pressed together.

"Is this what you wanted?" Franky rasped, her voice thick with arousal.

“Fuck…Franky…yes…I’ve wanted you so bad,” Erica could barely articulate the words through her frantic breaths. Continuing to thrust in and out, Franky leant over to pleasure Erica’s tits; her hand roughly squeezing a breast to bring a nipple to her mouth sucking on it roughly.

"Uhhh, god yes, just like that," Erica delighted in Franky fucking her hard with the dildo as she licked and sucked on her tender nipples. Neither woman could prolong the inevitable any further. Erica bucked feverishly in time with Franky’s thrusts then gasped loudly before squealing as the orgasm hit her like a shockwave, pulsating in wave after wave of intense pleasure throughout her entire body.

“Oh fuck, Franky, I’m coming, uhhhhhh,” Franky continued pumping to elicit every last vestige of the orgasm from Erica’s body. She could feel Erica’s sex pulsating around the dildo, it was the longest and most powerful orgasm Erica had every experienced. The intensity of her connection with Franky and all the pent up lust she had within her was an electric combination. 

"Oh my god, oh fuck, that feels so good," Erica continued to convulse from the power of the orgasm as it eventually plateaued. Franky released her nipple, straightening to slide the strap on out of Erica.

"You looked so sexy when I fucked you,” Franky said. “I loved watching you come … and being the one to make you come.” Erica looked up at her, hair in her eyes, not being able to clear it away. She almost wanted to tell Franky she loved her, ask Franky to uncuff her and take her to bed where they could undress each other and make love to each other for the rest of the day. But she didn't, she just held Franky’s stare, hoping that Franky saw she wanted more, as her breathing finally steadied.

Franky took off the harness and helped Erica to her feet, taking keys off her desk to undo the handcuffs and letting them fall to the ground. Erica rubbed her wrists instinctively; her shoulders were stiff from having her hands behind her. She reached out to Franky, her arms wrapped around her neck. Franky let Erica kiss her.

"Can I do anything for you now?” Erica asked. Her hand went to Franky’s breast and she squeezed it gently through her shirt.

"Remember what I told you, I want a different Erica tomorrow, I want to see how much more you can turn me on." She took Erica’s hand away from her, pulled the hem of the blonde’s dress down and pulled the straps up to cover her breasts. "Today's session is over." She gave Erica one more light kiss and then it was back to business for her.

Erica couldn’t accept that it was over. She hesitated as Franky walked behind her desk to put her underwear and jeans back on. She thought Franky was kidding, but she didn’t even look back at her. Erica was forced to leave with a lump in her throat.

***

When she got back to her room Erica cried, she couldn't help it. The aftermath of the intensity she had felt was screwing with her head. She had wanted Franky to hold her, to drop this stupid game she was playing. To spend days on end with Franky telling her about herself between kisses and lovemaking. No more charades. Franky had denied her that. Erica knew she was falling for her; but she was helpless to stop it. Every turn her mind took led her down a path with Franky’s face in front of hers, Franky’s lips on her body or the glimpse of Franky’s bra through her shirt.

She knew Franky now wanted to see her in control so she had to snap out of it. She had been an A student at a great law program and it wasn't because she slept her way there. She had to somehow turn the tables on Franky; make Franky want her, or better yet make her beg like she had done to her. Erica was going to cut through Franky’s cool demeanour. Maybe that's what Franky wanted from her; for her to make the switch and let Franky lose control.

As her vulnerability and sadness dissipated, Erica grew in confidence. Franky had awoken something dormant in her sexual life. Three days of lesbian experiences had barely satisfied her, in fact it left her wanting much more; to see how deep I could go. Her flesh ruled and rational thought had been scrapped.

She grabbed a bottle of wine and a snack from the kitchen to mull over what her next steps were; to let her mind wander into her fantasies and the possibility of fulfilling them. She allowed to fantasise about scenarios and positions that turned her on. Everything was in her grasp but she would need help.

***

Kim answered her door in a towel, looking fantastic as usual. She always had a look, no matter when, that she had just been interrupted during sex.

"Erica? What do you want?"

"Franky sent me, can I come in?" Erica hadn't bothered to change, her mascara was a little messy but she felt it made her look hot in a sultry way. Kim let Erica come into her room, the place strewn with clothing and accessories. She was definitely high maintenance. Erica closed the door behind her and put on her best coquettish act, behaving like a teenager.

"Soooo, Franky wants to set up a little surprise for you tomorrow," Erica bit her lip and put an index finger on Kim’s chest, just above her cleavage.

"Oh yeah...like what?" Kim gave her a suspicious look.

"Well that's the surprise isn't it?" Erica fake laughed. "All you need to do is meet me where and when I text you tomorrow afternoon. Phone number please.” Erica raised the cell phone she had been holding.

"Wait...what's going on?" Kim needed convincing.

"Let's just say, Franky wants to do something kinky," Erica stepped toward Kim and her finger dragged over her cleavage, "...now tell me your number or you get nothing." Kim relented and gave it to her and she keyed it in.

"Why did she need you to come?" Kim was still skeptical. Erica got closer to her and her voice lowered.

"Because it's a two woman job...and she wants me to watch...you like to be watched don't you?" Her finger came to Kim’s lips, she was starting to give.

"Maybe..." she flashed a smile worthy of a cover girl.

"Of course you do Kim, you liked it when Allie watched you with your client and you liked it last night when we both watched you and Franky. I bet it makes you come harder." Kim stared wide eyed at Erica and slowly nodded her head.

"Good, I'll be in touch tomorrow then, wear something...that's easy to remove...oh and don't try to get anything out of Franky tonight. She's entertaining and wants you to have no idea." Erica stepped away from Kim with a nonchalant wave and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Erica was happy to escape _Licet_ for a little while. Three days there had felt like three days on the moon. She had hitched a ride with Lindsey, another employee who didn’t usually stay at the mansion but had crashed overnight after being with a client. She was a pretty and slim woman with reddish brown hair. She said she specialised in fetish modelling: “high heels and leather” as she put it. Erica could see it in her, there wasn't much of a soft side and she had a petite figure that probably fit perfectly into any sort of kinky wear imaginable.

Erica asked her how she came to work at _Licet_ and she said that Franky had contacted her directly. She had her own website and freelanced to just about anybody: men, women, photographers, even commercials. Franky had called to arrange an appointment to see if she would be able to entertain clients on site. The rest, as she said, was history.

"You'd be surprised how much someone will pay just to lick your heels,” Lindsey said. Erica wondered what type of paces Franky had put Lindsey through. She stifled a laugh at the image of Franky sucking on a six inch stiletto, it didn't seem like her but who knows? She said she enjoyed switching after all.

Lindsey dropped Erica off in the city and she treated herself to brunch. She hadn't been eating particularly regularly so she had a hearty meal. She did some clothes shopping afterwards, picking up some essentials before heading to a sex shop. She was a bit nervous and wasn't sure what to expect but it turned out to be a lot more vanilla than she thought.

The staff was very helpful and in the end Erica felt like she was just doing some grocery shopping, the sales assistant at the counter not flinching at the basket of items she had selected. It was expensive though. She had researched what she was looking for the previous night and from the online reviews, it seemed like you had to pay top dollar for your guilty pleasures. She reluctantly threw it on her credit card, but once she left she felt a sexual thrill about being able to use what she had bought.

She strolled around a bit more, mainly people watching and wandering into any interesting stores, but eventually she found herself lost in her own thoughts and began to crave the confines of _Licet_ again. The real world started outside its gates but she had had her fill of it and wanted to immerse herself back into the sensual life she had experienced over the previous three days. It was getting toward afternoon and excitement was building in her once again.

She cabbed it back and headed to her room to get ready. Allie had been texting her to see where she had disappeared to. Erica did want to catch up with Allie but she was pressed for time. She quickly showered and did her makeup. She picked out a black strapless top and a pair of denim shorts. She opened the bag from the sex shop and removed what she needed from the packaging, making sure everything worked before slipping them into her purse.

She had no chance to get nervous. She was going to be taking a leap and wasn't sure she was ready for it. Franky had sent her the customary reminder to meet in her office; Erica dashed down and took a couple seconds to compose herself before entering. She gave herself a word of encouragement under her breath.

Franky was in her chair once again, wearing a green top with black fitted pants. She looked a bit younger that day, with her hair pulled back in a pony tail, the bright colour of her top taking an edge off her usual authoritative appearance. She still looked incredibly sexy and as Erica sat down she once again doubted her ability to assert control over this woman.

“Erica,” Franky began, “have you had a chance to think about what we talked about yesterday?"

"A little..." Erica tried to be cooler, dismissive.

"Good...today I thought that we explore some scenarios for clients that prefer to play out their submissive roles such as..."

"I thought we could try something a bit different,” Erica interrupted. Franky stopped dead and looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?” she asked.

"That would spoil the surprise...I'm assuming that the room that we used two days ago is available?"

“Yeah, but why?" Franky asked. Erica got up from her chair to circle Franky’s desk, perching on it in front of her.

"I recall that you presented me with a challenge yesterday and I intend to fulfil it, but that requires a certain amount of trust." she smiled at Franky and held out her hand. Franky gave her a bemused look ,but in her eyes there was a hint of intrigue. After an anxious heartbeat for Erica, Franky took her hand, allowing the blonde to pull her up and lead her from the office.

The room hadn't changed in the two days with the exception of some housecleaning. Erica moved the chair from which Franky had watched her be teased by the mystery woman to the foot of the bed, telling Franky to sit down.

"I have been thinking about what you said," Erica was behind Franky, whispering into her ear, "about switching and how you enjoy both..." she allowed her hands to run down Franky’s shoulders and arms, "...and especially how one needs to exercise restraint." She pulled a handcuff from her back pocket and closed it around Franky’s wrist. Franky flinched, whipping her head around to look at Erica. For a second Erica wanted to apologise for misreading her and not following her instructions; but after Franky made no effort to move her manacled hand from behind the chair, Erica continued, pulling Franky’s other wrist into the other cuff.

Standing up behind her, Erica tugged on Franky’s ponytail making her look up. Stroking her cheeks, Erica kissed her softly, their faces upside down.

"Who's in control now?" Erica smirked. Franky tried to reach her mouth up to kiss Erica again but the blonde held her lips out of reach. A twinkle of satisfaction came over Franky’s face as she smiled ever so slightly.

"You are,” she grinned. Franky had acquiesced and Erica’s stomach did a somersault, a dull ache forming in her centre. She believed in herself now and she loved it. She could have done anything to Franky, all the things she had wanted and fantasised about doing. But she wasn't going to let Franky get off easily. She sat on the bed in front of Franky and opened her purse.

"I thought I could also find a use for this..." Erica produced a small vibrator that she had bought that morning. It was soft and curved to follow the contour of a woman. She leaned into Franky. Smiling, she licked the vibrator in front of Franky’s face. "It's remote-controlled." Franky issued a tiny laugh and Erica held it to her mouth. Franky licked it while gazing into Erica’s eyes. Straddling her thighs, Erica unzipped Franky’s pants. Franky’s legs spread to let Erica wedge the vibrator against her clit. Erica reached behind to grab the remote, a small pink disk that could have been for a car lock. It had plus and minus buttons to control the strength of the vibrations. She turned it on at the lowest setting, touching Franky’s crotch to feel it. Franky let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Does that feel good?" Erica whispered. Franky nodded slowly. Erica left it on while she zipped Franky's pants back up; she wanted to keep it as discreet as possible. "Mmm, you look amazing,” she said. She got up to let her cleavage hang over Franky’s face, letting Franky kiss her chest. Franky’s breathing became audible as Erica increased the speed of the vibrator a few notches. She whimpered and gently bit one of Erica’s breasts through her top. Erica gasped in surprise and was tempted to remove her top to tease Franky further when a knock came at the door. Erica turned the vibrator off to gauge Franky's expression. She was flustered, but her eyes were gleaming with a confused excitement.

"Wait right there," Erica let a finger touch Franky’s lips before dismounting her and opening the door. Kim was on time; Erica had texted her before meeting Franky. She was gorgeous once again, dressed in a black lace baby doll dress with matching underwear. She was still unaware of the situation Erica had brought her into.

"Hi there,” Erica let her in, reproducing the flirty Erica that Kim had seen the night before. She closed the door behind Kim and followed her until her steps stopped and she took in the scene.

"Wait a minute, what's going on here? Franky...?"

"So, I kinda lied last night,” Erica said. “I’m not the one that's going to be doing the watching." Erica had crept up behind Kim to put her hands on her hips. Kim swivelled to look at her with an arched suspicious eyebrow.

"You set this up didn't you? Are you expecting me to jump in the sack with you?" Kim asked incredulously. Erica’s heart started to drop; Kim wasn't into what she had planned.

"Did you know about this?" Kim turned to Franky who shook her head with a smirk. She was enjoying Erica’s plan falling apart. Kim turned to Erica again and a smile broke across her face.

"You're one crazy bitch Erica," she laughed, but it didn't sound cruel. She moved into Erica and draped her arms over her shoulders. "So what did you have in mind? Some kind of tease?" Kim’s face was close to Erica’s, her breasts pushing against her. Erica’s confidence returned.

"Something like that." Erica didn't hold back any longer. She kissed Kim hard, her lips locking on her’s and her tongue diving deep. Kim replicated the passion, her mouth open open and their lips mashing together. Erica was blown away by Kim's eagerness as she began to grope her ass and chest, letting Erica do the same to her, their frenzied hands everywhere.

"You chose the right girl." Breathlessly, Kim flashed a wicked smile and pulled Erica towards the bed. She pushed her onto it and crawled on top of her, kissing her feverishly. Erica was still aware of Franky's presence and she reminded Kim that they had an obligation to their audience. Erica moved into a sitting position on the bed opposite Franky. Kim swung her legs around the back of Erica so she was sitting behind her.

Erica’s eyes met Franky's. Franky was staring intently at the two of them, her arms still cuffed behind the chair. She looked calm, enjoying her view but not yet to the point of desperation. Erica thought about the remote in her pocket but Kim's hands distracted her as they ran up her thighs, her lips meeting Erica’s neck. Erica purred and gripped Kim’s legs, digging her fingers to let her know that she wanted more.

"Let's get you naked,” Kim whispered seductively. She pulled Erica’s top over her head. Her hands stroked the newly exposed skin on Erica’s lower back before removing her bra, freeing her breasts. Kim’s touch came to the sides of them, circling around their mass to her cleavage and around again. Erica leaned back and closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of Kim’s hands on her.

"Mmm, just like that...tease them..." Erica forced her eyes open to stare at Franky, making sure her eyes were tracking Kim's hands. There was a clear hunger behind them. Erica hit the button on the remote through her pocket and noticed Franky clench her jaw. A chuckle escaped Erica but it was soon followed by a gasp when Kim's fingers closed around her nipples. Erica turned to kiss her as she pinched them, bolts of pleasure radiating throughout her body. Without thinking Erica grabbed one of Kim’s hands and pushed it down to her crotch for her hips to grind on, the pressure on her mound making her moan into Kim's mouth.

"Can you feel how wet I am?" Erica asked, loud enough for Franky to hear. Kim gave a delicious nod with her bedroom eyes and pushed Erica to stand in front of Franky at the foot of the bed. Kim’s hands went to Erica’s shorts, unbuttoning them. Erica quickly pulled the remote out, holding it in her hand before Kim pulled her shorts down. Kim put pressure on Erica’s lower back, coaxing her to bend over Franky. Erica was forced to hold herself up with her hands on the arms of Franky's chair. They were practically cheek to cheek, Erica’s breasts inches from Franky’s mouth. Just below their breaths Erica could make out the sound of the vibrator.

"I can't stop thinking about what you did to me yesterday,” Erica whispered to Franky. “The feel of your mouth on me.” Behind her, Kim peeled Erica’s underwear off to her ankles. Franky let out a long breath, it sounded like the vibrator was making it hard for her to keep calm.

"Tell me what she does to you." Erica was blocking her view but Franky still wanted to know. Erica put a hand on Franky’s face, rubbing a thumb along her lips, giving her the opportunity to suck on it. Kim's tongue licked through her folds, the entire area felt swollen and sensitive. Erica groaned but still managed to whisper Franky through it.

"Her tongue is on my me...mmmmm...she's running it up and down my lips...ooooh...it's on my clit...she's licking it...it feels so warm..." Franky was staring intently at Erica’s face as she gave her as much detail as she had the composure for. "...her lips are everywhere...oh god... she...she's licking my asshole...oh fuck..." Erica’s legs were trembling as Kim rimmed her hungrily, "...oh fuck it feels so good Franky." Erica pulled her wet thumb away from Franky’s mouth to grope her own breast, tugging at a nipple.

Kim continued to tease her asshole while Erica felt a hand move to her sex. “Oh my god...mmmm...her fingers are inside me...fuck." Two fingers had slipped in easily and Kim pumped inside of Erica who could feel the tips connect with her G-spot. She could barely take it and abandoned her commentary to bury her mouth in Franky's neck, groaning with Kim's thrusts, her mouth still licking Erica’s asshole.

Erica increased the intensity of the vibrator as ecstasy swelled in her, hoping Franky would close in on her own orgasm. Kim's fingers and mouth were working on Erica quicker and she was struggling to breathe.

"Mmmm...she's going to make me come Franky..." Erica pushed her breasts into Franky's face, needing to feel her mouth. Franky responded passionately, locking onto a nipple, sucking and nibbling. It was pushing Erica over the edge and she put the vibrator on max, hearing a muffled moan from Franky as the strength of her sucking increased. Erica pulled her face back to look at Franky, both of them panting.

"Are you close?” Erica asked. Franky nodded, swallowing between breaths. Erica turned the vibrator off, just as she reached her own peak, her hand digging into Franky’s shoulder, crying out as it hit her. "Uhhhhh god yes!" she cried into Franky's face, grunting through the climax as she clenched on Kim's fingers, her ass bucking on Kim’s tongue to milk the rest of the orgasm.

Eventually Erica straightened to let Kim’s fingers slide out of her. She turned to pull Kim up to a stand bringing her fingers between their mouths so they could kiss through them, their tongues picking up the taste of Erica.

“That felt so good,” Erica said. “I’d love to return the favour.”

"Be my guest," Kim whispered between another kiss. Erica took Kim’s cue and pulled off her lace top, then she backed up and sat down on Franky's lap. She pulled Kim towards her and her mouth went straight to her breasts, licking a nipple while kneading the other with her hand.

Erica tossed the vibrator remote to the bed, freeing a hand to explore Kim’s body. She kept her eyes on Kim’s face as she sucked on her breasts. Kim’s mouth was open as she uttered soft pleas for Erica to continue. Erica’s hand finally met Kim’s crotch, feeling the dampness through her panties. Erica wanted to touch her everywhere, but Kim didn't allow her to leave her panties as she gripped her wrist, holding her hand there as she started to rub herself on it. Erica continued to kiss Kim's torso, exploring everywhere: her cleavage, her stomach and then returning to her nipples.

Erica was ready for more so she pulled Kim’s panties off, getting up from Franky’s lap so she could guide the Asian woman onto the bed. She didn’t forget about Franky however, she ensured that her boss had a good view. Erica moved between Kim’s thighs, planting kisses along the length of her legs. She glanced back at Franky to check on her arousal, there was almost a look of anger from being denied her climax but her lips betrayed her, slightly parted to allow increased breathing even without the vibrator turned on..

Erica dipped her tongue into Kim’s sex and immediately got a reaction. "Mmmmm that's it put your hot mouth on me..." Kim moaned. Erica moved to flick her clit with her tongue, occasionally pausing to lick at her entrance as Kim would urge her on with her moans. Erica reached for the control beside her, turning on the vibrator again to make Franky feel a similar pleasure. She heard a whimper from Franky’s chair once she pushed the button; her face creased in desperation. Erica increased the rhythm on Kim's clit, pushing her closer to an orgasm. Kim’s eyes closed as she held her legs back, all the while mumbling soft curses. Erica heard Franky gasp again and turned off the vibrator. She wanted to keep her close without satisfying her, to let her know who was in control.

Suddenly, Kim's cries began to intensify and Erica knew she was past the point of no return. She could afford to slow her strokes, leisurely dragging her tongue over Kim’s swollen clit, knowing that it would still get her off. Finally Kim sucked in a last breath and pushed Erica’s head hard onto her. Erica grabbed Kim’s waist to hold her still as her tongue took her through the orgasm.

“Oh my god, oh my god, fuuuuuck!" Kim screamed out as she arched her back up and squeezed Erica’s head with her thighs as she clawed at the bedding. Erica tried to keep her mouth on her for as long as possible through the convulsions but Kim eventually pushed her head away as her climax died, curling into a fetal position on the bed. Kim’s moans almost sounding like sobs as she caught her breath.

Erica looked at Franky, licking the taste of Kim off her lips. Franky’s eyes were wide and pained; Erica felt she had finally torn down something that shielded her cool exterior. She crawled over to Kim's face, kissing her on the cheek to open her eyes.

"How was that?" she laughed lazily.

"Oh my God do you have to ask? I need a nap or something now...that took a lot out of me."

"Good, why don't you get dressed and leave Franky and me alone to chat,” Erica said. “Maybe we can do this again sometime if you have the energy."

"Mmmmmm...that sounds interesting." Kim gave Erica a soft kiss before rolling out of bed to put on her clothes. "I'll leave you two girls alone. Thank you...for a very entertaining afternoon." Erica led her out and Kim gave Franky a bemused wave before leaving. Erica turned to Franky, her confidence sky high; she felt she could do anything. Still naked, she sauntered over to her.

"Did you enjoy yourself?” Franky asked.

"I think you know I did." Erica undid Franky’s pants, withdrawing the vibrator. “You know I could do this all day, bring different women down and force you to watch us while I deny you an orgasm, but alas...I know you have work to do." Erica decided to dress in front of Franky while she was still handcuffed on the chair. "I feel so relaxed after that, I can't imagine how you must feel.” She leant forward over Franky again so their mouths were only inches apart. “Will you touch yourself when I leave?” she whispered.

"Not if you don't want me to." Franky glared at Erica with her sexy eyes. For a brief moment Erica wanted to take her to the bed and undress her, to forego all this prolonged foreplay and just bring her to the climax she needed. But she resisted the temptation and grabbed the keys from her purse, moving to unlock the handcuffs.

"No I don't want you to...I think I have much more to show you." 

Franky stretched her arms out once they were free. "I think you do too,” she said, standing up and stroking Erica’s cheek, before planting a soft kiss on her lips. "This session is over."

******

Erica was a little giddy when she got back to her room. Deep down inside she hadn't been sure she could pull the whole thing off, but in the end she was able to fulfil both her goals of teasing Franky and having sex with Kim. It was her first real mutual session with a female partner and she was happy it was with Kim. The taste of her still lingered in Erica’s memory.

Erica knew she was behaving like a slut, sleeping with practically everybody at _Licet_ : first Allie, then Franky and Kim, not to mention the nameless woman that had her way with her while Franky watched. She tried to give herself a break. She had never been promiscuous through high school or college. She had worked hard and law school was demanding. Then she had sacrificed her true desires to stay with Mark and work at her father’s firm. She deserved to let herself go and explore her sexuality. Perhaps being with women made it different, it was a completely new realm for her and she was treating the experience like a new toy.

More than that she felt there was something much deeper than just sex going on. There was something truly special between Franky and herself. There was a mental connection where they knew what each other wanted. By linking their minds to the physical they pushed their sexual intensity to levels Erica had never reached before. Franky was the perfect guide to let her forget any lingering doubts or moral qualms. Every day Erica had been at she had gone deeper and been more daring and while it scared er a little, it also excited her. Her senses were in overdrive and every touch, or look was magnified. She knew one thing for sure. She didn’t want to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Erica was going through her morning routine of a quick session on the treadmill and a shower. The place was deathly quiet but once she had had a snack the house was beginning to stir.

Allie emerged from her room to cut Erica off as she was making her way back from the kitchen.

"We're going to log in some poolside time today, I've been hearing some pretty filthy rumours about you missy and need to get the juicy details." Allie was pointing a finger at Erica in a mock chastisement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Erica tried to be stone faced but a smile crept over her and Allie laughed.

"Yeah right, try that one again with a straight face. C'mon, get ready and let's head down."

Erica threw on a bikini and grabbed a towel before going with Allie to the pool. They took a couple of lounge chairs and caught up on what Allie had done the last couple of days.

"Everybody wants a piece of this ass Erica, what can I say, I'm in high demand. I'm thinking about taking the night off though, there's only so much flirting I can do. We should hang out; play a board game or something."

"A board game?" Erica laughed.

"Hey screw you! I happen to like board games, you know like Monopoly or even Yahtzee."

"Alright alright, we can play board games." 

Kim passed the two of them on her way to a chair. "Good morning Allie...Erica," she afforded Erica a smile as she peered at her over her sunglasses before moving on. Allie noticed.

"You didn't! Did you?" Allie hissed at Erica under her breath.

"Uh..." 

Allie cut Erica off before she could make up a reply. ”Ugh you bitch! I've been trying to get with her for weeks." Allie was mad but in a friendly jealous sort of way. "When and where?" 

Erica gave in and told Allie what happened the previous day with Franky and Kim Allie listened with open mouthed amazement.

"Holy shit Erica! You are such a hornball!” She shrieked in laughter and applauded, almost falling off her chair.

"Shut up! I'm just trying to...fit in?" Erica found herself laughing too. "Oh god, I don't know Allie, I was never like this before, it's just all so exotic, beautiful women...it seems like every day there's something new and sexy that I find out about this place."

"So who's next on your hit list? I hope you're saving a little bit of energy for me?" Allie cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

"Maybe...maybe not, I thought you were more concerned with board games."

"Ok I get it, I'm a nerd." They continued to chat idly about stuff and Erica did a few laps in the pool to escape the intensifying heat. Her phone buzzed with a text from Franky to once again meet her in her office. The prospect of going to see Franky again instantly gave Erica butterflies. She excused herself from Allie to get into character for what she had planned.

She went upstairs to shower off the chlorine and put on a rather short pleated tartan skirt and a white collared button down shirt. She was really pushing the Catholic school girl look but she looked sexy which was what mattered. Once she was ready she gathered herself for a few minutes to rehearse what she had planned. There were no props necessary this time; everything would be available in Franky's office. 

Once she got to the door she took one last breath and then knocked. 

No response. She waited a few more seconds before knocking again.

She heard nothing from within so she checked Franky's text again and it was clear she hadn't mistaken the time. After a minute of hanging around the hallway Erica decided to let herself in. The office was empty. Confusingly, there was no sign of Franky at all. Erica was about to take a seat to wait when she heard the door slam behind her.

"You're a real fucking bitch Erica!" she span round to see Jess bearing down on her with a look of spite on her face.

"Jess? What the fuck? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to call you out on being such a whore! Where do you get off putting your slutty little paws on Kim?" In an instant Jess had come to stand face to face with Erica and was prodding her chest with an accusatory finger.

"That's none of your fucking business Jess, what’s it got to do with you?” Erica pushed Jess’s hand away from her chest but it sprung back.

“Everyone knows how I feel about Kim. You marched in here five days ago strutting around like queen shit, fucking everybody you can get your hands on without thinking about anybody's feelings."

“For fuck’s sake Jess, no one has ever mentioned you and Kim to me. And I’m not the only one she’s been with. Everyone saw her and Franky together the other night. You’re delusional. Now please just fuck off and leave me alone!" Erica pushed Jess but it was only enough to get her to take a half step back, she was fit and toned. Erica was suddenly concerned that she was going to get into a real fight, something she had no experience in. Her heart began to race as adrenalin flowed to her brain. Jess stepped into her and this time grabbed her wrists tightly so she couldn't use them.

“Franky runs this place, she can do what she wants. But you are never to touch Kim again. Understand?!” Jess had moved Erica back so that Franky’s desk was pushing against her thighs. Erica struggled to free herself but Jess was stronger, she had her cornered.

"Leave me alone!" Erica shouted at her. Jess’s eyes were crazed with hate, and somewhere in the moment a weird thought about how pretty her sandy brown hair was flashed through the panic in Erica’s head. Jess moved her head in and to Erica’s disgust tried to kiss her. Erica jerked her head back out of range.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!"

"That's what you want, you dirty little slut!" Jess rasped. It was at that point Erica’s blood froze and her heart dropped to her feet. She stared at Jess, shocked. A flood of sensation and memory poured into her body: the blindfold, the bindings, begging a nameless woman to straddle her mouth so she could make her come. Erica had recognised the voice, it was Jess that she had fucked in front of Franky the other day.

Jess must have seen the realisation in Erica’s face and she chuckled wickedly. She moved closer to Erica’s face again, her hands pinned to the desk.

"That's what you like to be called right? A dirty little slut?" Jess tried to kiss Erica again but this time Erica only half denied her, too floored by the epiphany that she had already slept with her. She kept her mouth closed instead of jerking away. There was something strange happening to her body. The combination of adrenalin and the memory of her erotic encounter with Jess had ignited her body and mind; making her senses amplified. She suddenly became aware of Jess’s body near to her, her breasts and her smell. Erica opened her mouth to let Jess’s persistent tongue in, thrusting into her with aggression. Erica returned the kiss, letting her tongue battle with Jess’s.

"I want to lick your hot tits again." Jess ripped open Erica’s blouse and buttons flew to the floor and then she pushed her bra straps over her shoulders so she could pull down the cups, popping Erica’s breasts out without taking her bra off. She put her mouth over one of Erica’s nipples and sucked hard, the pleasurable feeling it elicited radiated throughout Erica’s body and between her legs.

Jess reached down to put her hand under Erica’s skirt, pulling aside her panties to swipe two fingers between her folds. Erica whimpered as a finger grazed her clit, Jess’s hand coming up to stick her fingers in Erica’s eager mouth. Erica’s tongue licked the taste on the fingers as she deep throated them, saliva running out of her mouth.

Jess grabbed Erica’s hips and twisted them around, bending her over the desk. Erica felt Jess hike her skirt up over her waist and in her desperation she reached back to yank her panties down to bare everything. They had barely reached her knees when she felt Jess’s fingers push into her. Erica gasped at the feeling of Jess reaching deep inside her

Jess wasted no time in picking up a quick rhythm, pumping her fingers into Erica hard and fast. Erica was pleased that she finally had something inside her but it wasn't going to be enough to quench her sexual energy. With one hand she reached over the edge of the desk to open a drawer to find the strap on Franky kept there. She grabbed it and flung it at Jess.

"Fuck me," Erica growled at her through clenched teeth. Jess didn't break a stride, removing her fingers from inside Erica and stepping into the harness without even removing her jeans.

"Is this what you want?” Jess asked fiercely.

Erica didn't respond, she only reached back to pull the dildo towards her. She saw Jess spit on her hand and wet the shaft. She felt the tip push against her sex, her inner lips spreading over its contour to let it fill her. She cried out at the pressure as Jess continued to push, her insides resisting its girth.

Jess pulled out of her and Erica held her breath for what was coming before Jess pushed back inside her, this time with greater ease. Erica felt the head move over the sensitive ridge and penetrate deep within her. Jess began to pump, in short strokes at first but as Erica got wetter she was able to take longer strokes each time pushing deeper, making Erica swear.

"You like getting fucked don't you?"

"Uh-huh...harder..." It was all Erica could manage between pants. Her body was on fire and she wanted to come quickly; she was almost afraid that the exquisite rush would die before she could climax. Jess complied with her request, grabbing Erica’s hips to make them bounce on the dildo. Erica could hear herself urge Jess on between cries; her dangling breasts swayed from the movement. She felt like an animal.

Jess was breathing hard as her strokes quickened and Erica began to feel sweat break her brow as she plunged towards her orgasm. Jess could sense it and she grabbed Erica’s hair, pulling her head back forcefully.

"Are you going to come for me?" 

Erica could only respond with more intense moans as the dildo pumped inside of her. Jess let go of her hair and Erica felt her hand run down her back and pressure being applied to her asshole. It immediately sent her over the edge.

"Oh Christ!" Erica slammed her hand on the desk and let out a shriek as the orgasm powered through her, rippling outward from her crotch to her extremities, turning her body into jelly. Jess didn't seem to care and continued to torture her sensitivity with long strokes, making Erica twitch and squirm on the desk. Eventually Erica couldn't take it any longer and she straightened to let the dildo pop out and immediately got down on her knees to go down on the strap on to taste herself. Once the dildo was licked clean, Erica slumped down on the floor, her back leaning against the desk.

Jess slid down and sat beside her in awkward silence, just the sound of their breathing filling the room. They were a sweaty mess, Jess still wearing the strap on and Erica’s breasts still bulging over her bra under a ripped blouse.

"What did Kim say?" It was all Erica could think of to break the silence.

"She didn’t say anything...Franky did." 

Erica was light headed and confused. "Why?"

"You'll have to ask her that.” Jess was being cool, but the initial anger Erica had been confronted with had gone. For the first time Jess gave Erica a human look: a wan smile.

"Look Erica … you seem like a sweet girl and you're a great lay, but as a word of warning, try not to get too emotionally involved here. We're all just hookers at the end of the day. I know you're new to the whole girl-girl thing, it's not the same you know...we're a little harder to read...this is from experience." Erica suddenly felt very bad. She had been so caught up in a whirlwind of new sexual longings that she had forgone consideration for other people's feelings. Jess was clearly not a bad person, she was just guarded and she was victim of the simplest of things: a crush.

"I...I'm sorry."

"Don't be...just be careful." Jess stood up to remove the strap on; then flashed a small smile at Erica as she walked out of the room. Erica felt physically and emotionally drained, the entire encounter had been extremely intense, barely lasting 10 minutes in total.

She heard footsteps approaching the door and before she saw who it was she knew it was Franky. She walked over to Erica but the blonde didn't want to look at her and kept her eyes on her hands. Franky surprised her though, and slumped to the ground beside her, placing a hand on Erica’s arm.

"How are you feeling?" 

Erica forced herself to look at Franky, expecting to see a cold look of calculation but it wasn't there. There was a tender look of concern. "I dunno...exhausted, angry...why did you tell Jess?" 

Franky let out a long sigh. "I knew Jess had feelings for Kim and she’d be pissed off that you fucked her. That she’d probably want to fuck _you_ when she heard about it - fuck you angrily. I spoke to her about it and I was right. So I decided to give her the opportunity to do that, and to teach you a lesson…in a good way.” Erica looked deeply into Franky’s eyes as she spoke, letting her words sink in. “You need to be prepared for the whole spectrum of emotions in this job,” Franky continued. “There are clients that you will like, that you will deeply enjoy your time with, maybe even some that you will love. But there are others that you may not like for whatever reason, clients that may expect sex in a different manner or at a different intensity, I wanted to see if you could respond to that.” Franky took a breath. Erica thought she even looked a little nervous, unsure of whether letting Jess loose on her was the right thing to do. “Did I go too far?” Franky asked.

"I don't know...I'm confused, you said you wanted me to be in control."

"I wanted you to think you were in control which makes the submission all the more intense. Did your body not respond to the aggression?" 

Erica thought back and realised Franky was right, her body had definitely responded to the aggression. Once Jess had flicked that switch in her, the urgency had been overpowering.

"Yeah, it was pretty hot I have to admit,” Erica half laughed in defeat. "I guess I just feel a bit empty now, like after a one night stand or something." 

Franky patted her shoulder. "They're all one night stands Erica.”

“ _All_ of them?” Erica looked hopefully into Franky’s eyes. She wanted a confession some kind. An admission from Franky that what was going on between them was much deeper than a one night stand. Again she saw a hint of nervousness in her boss. Franky opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself. Instead she jumped up from the floor then helped Erica up.

“Spend some time with Allie tonight,” Franky said. “You two seem to get along, she's the most genuine person here. I have something special planned for you tomorrow night, so get some rest."

"Oh god, that sounds foreboding. I'm not sure if I can take many more surprises." 

Franky laughed, it was the first time that Erica could remember and she was instantly struck by Franky’s beauty, her perfect teeth gleaming and her green eyes sparkling. "No, I promise, this time I'll give you a little more heads up." She glanced at Erica’s ripped open blouse, "I can get someone to fix that if you want." 

Erica reached to pick up her bundled up panties. "Nah, it's fine really." Erica was starting to feel a little sheepish and wanted to get away from Franky's office so she could tidy herself up.

"Tomorrow then," Franky said with a grin. 

With that, Erica left.

*****

Erica was tired when she got back to her room and she let herself take a nap, waking up in the sluggish state that afternoon sleeps often cause. She washed the cobwebs away with a shower and threw on some jogging pants before preparing herself a light snack in the kitchen. She saw some of the girls in the hallway getting ready but no sign of Jess. Kim breezed past her in a towel giving her a knowing grin. Erica started to wonder whether she was the focus of all gossip, her sexual encounters being relayed behind every whisper.

It was a lonely feeling and she was glad when Allie showed up at her door, her arms full of her planned entertainment, smiling broadly.

"I got some chips, I got some dip, I got Yahtzee, I got Connect 4 but most importantly I got this." She held out a bag of weed and a pipe. Erica laughed, she hadn't smoked pot in a long time but she wasn't going to say no.

They settled down on the bed and took a few hits on the pipe. Allie pulled out her laptop and then showed Erica some funny videos which made them laugh a lot more than they should have courtesy of the marijuana. Erica was relaxed and enjoying herself. They started talking about things that had nothing to do with _Licet_. Allie talked about what she wanted to do after she had saved up enough money. She wanted to take a year off and travel around Australia and New Zealand.

"You know, like go diving in the Great Barrier Reef...apparently those jellyfish can fuck you up though." She was making Erica giggle with mostly everything she said. They eventually tried their hand at Connect 4 but quickly dropped the idea after realising they were taking way too long with their turns. They were so high it was difficult to process the simple game so they moved on to Yahtzee.

Erica was surprised that she really got into the game and they agreed that the first person to get Yahtzee could demand a forfeit from the other. On their third game Allie rolled five twos.

"Yahtzee bitches! Alright, what I want is for you to show me what's in that bag." Erica felt heat rise to her face as she realised her shopping bag from the sex store was still out in the open.

"Wait no!" 

Allie started towards it and Erica tried to stop her but she was too quick, snatching it before Erica could get to it. Erica was embarrassed but still laughing. Allie reached into the bag to pull out what Erica was dreading.

"Oh...my...God. Erica what have we done to you?" Allie was staring in amazement at a flesh coloured phallus, it was detailed like a penis but at one end there was a four inch bulb that could be inserted into a woman and be held there.

"It's called a realdoe...it was...an impulse buy?" Erica could feel herself going bright red but she was still high and grinning so much it hurt. It hadn't been an impulse buy; the realdoe was supposed to provide both the wearer and the receiver pleasure without the aid of a harness. For some reason it turned Erica on immensely, it seemed more organic than a regular strap on. She had fantasised about using it on Franky but hadn't even had the chance to remove it from its packaging.

"You _have_ to try this on for me,” Allie said. Erica tried to protest but Allie cut her off. "No ifs and or buts, I need to see how this contraption works." Allie was already opening it and making for the door to wash it in the bathroom. Erica was nervous about what was coming. She had been enjoying herself but she wasn't exactly horny even though Allie looked great. Still, the weed had made her light-headed and the prospect of using the dildo was starting to turn her on. Allie came back into the room holding the dildo in front of Erica.

"Ok I'll try it on but don't look,” Erica said.

“Deal. Make sure you use a lot of lube though." Allie sat down on the bed facing away from Erica and Erica slipped off her jogging pants. She reached into the bag for the organic lube she had also purchased and lathered the bulb with it, reaching down to lubricate her sex with the excess liquid. Taking a deep breath she held the bulb against her opening and started to press against it. It was the familiar feeling of resistance at first but with more effort it slipped between her inner lips. It was uncomfortable at first but as she pressed it further in, she felt it come to rest against her g-spot. Erica looked down to see a fake penis sticking up between her thighs. She was able to let go of the base and the dildo remained in place. Giddy, she walked over to the mirror to look at herself, it was awkward at first but the movement inside her felt good.

The sight of herself with an erect penis made her laugh; it was ridiculous, hysterical and erotic at the same time. She heard Allie shriek as she turned to look at her, she began to cackle and clap her hands, tears coming to her eyes. Erica couldn't help but to join in.

"Wait! You gotta put your pants back on and walk around like you're a pervy dude." Erica did what Allie asked, pulling her pants over the dildo, making them bulge with the plastic erection, strutting up to Allie and causing more hilarity.

"So how does it feel?" Allie asked, trying to catch her breath.

"It's weird but it feels good, I mean the movement inside me feels good."

"Really?" Allie bit her lip and a mischievous grin spread across her. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Erica closer to her so the dildo was close to her face. Pulling Erica’s pants back down, she grabbed the shaft and slowly began to stroke it.

"So if I give you a hand job you can feel it?" 

Erica _could_ feel it. As Allie moved her hand up and down the bulb inside of Erica would rock against her g spot. Also the juncture at the base of the dildo was ribbed and it would graze her clitoris. The urge to giggle was disappearing quickly and being replaced by a serious arousal.

"Yeah I can...and I'm not going to lie, it looks pretty hot when you do that."

"Oh yeah? What if I were to do this as well?" Allie opened her mouth to lick the tip of the dildo, keeping her eyes on Erica before inserting the head into her mouth as she began to suck on it.  
She held the base of the shaft and slowly bobbed her head on the dildo, taking two inches of it into her mouth. Erica’s crotch was growing more sensitive with the movement and she let out a sigh, stroking Allie's cheek.

"You know, I spoke to Franky,” Allie said. “And she said we could drop the whole 'no touching' thing…that I could touch you if you wanted it. So I thought maybe we could have some fun?" Allie smiled at Erica hopefully, still stroking the base of the dildo sending a flutter through Erica’s stomach.

"Um...I think I could be persuaded, what exactly did you have in mind?" Allie kissed the top of Erica’s thigh still stroking the dildo.

"Have you used one of these with Franky?" Allie arched an eyebrow suggestively.

"No...I could use some practice." 

Allie stood up and pulled Erica’s face down on hers to give her a soft kiss on the lips, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"How do you want to take me?" she asked seductively.

Erica kissed her again, letting her tongue briefly flicker between Allie’s lips.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure, I'm so new to this I don't know what will feel good,” Erica said nervously. Allie kissed her again but this time the kiss was longer, their lips locking tightly as their tongues explored. Erica was still high from the pot and the slow kiss let her body melt into Allie’s. Erica felt Allie’s hands reach up to grab the bottom of her t-shirt and she let go of Allie’s mouth to raise her arms, letting Allie pull it over her head, leaving her standing naked

"God, your breasts are so beautiful...I'm so jealous,” Allie said breathlessly. Erica let Allie’s hand trace down the curve of her breast, the nipple hardening before them. A shiver ran up Erica’s spine and she clenched her thighs, squeezing the bulb further inside of her. Allie's mouth bee lined for Erica’s nipple, her full lips closing around it as Erica felt her tongue swirl around the tip. She grabbed Allie's shoulder for balance and then instinctively her other hand moved to grasp the dildo, sliding her hand up and down in a way for it to create friction on her clit. She let out a soft moan as Allie continued to suck on her, her eyes looking up at Erica’s.

When Allie’s lips finally released her nipple, passion shot to Erica’s brain and she pressed her mouth hard onto Allie’s lips, dipping her tongue deep into her mouth, her hands moving to grope her firm breasts through her T-shirt. Erica’s touch jolted Allie into more action; she slipped out of her pyjamas and pulled off her top before continuing their kiss, Erica’s hands now able to explore her soft torso and tweak her nipples.

When their lips separated for air, Allie grinning ear to ear. Without a word she skipped over to the bag and removed some lube, opening it as she returned. She squeezed some onto her fingers and they both watched as she coated the phallus. The lube made it easier for Allie to slide a hand up and down it, the bulb rocking inside Erica, making her heart rate quicken.

Once Allie seemed happy, she playfully kissed Erica and then crawled onto all fours on the bed, reaching behind to pull Erica to kneel behind her. Erica was nervous that she would do something wrong but Allie’s eagerness put her at ease. She reached down to stroke one of Allie’s ass cheeks. Instinctively she spanked her, eliciting a squeal.

"Again..." Allie demanded with a chuckle. Erica slapped her ass again and this time she groaned. Erica grabbed the flesh of each cheek and spread them apart. Allie kept her head craned to watch. Erica let her hand slip between Allie’s lips to make sure she was wet enough. She was, so Erica began to spread her juices over her mound, coating her clit. Allie groaned again and that was the cue Erica needed to guide the dildo into her.

Erica pushed the end against Allie’s entrance and her inner lips gave way easily, wrapping themselves over the head. Allie sucked in air as Erica pushed forward, her legs spreading to take more of the dildo. Erica was holding the base of it to keep it sturdy as Allie began to push back onto it inch by inch. Once she got to a point, Allie moved away from it to slowly pump down on it again, fitting more inside. Erica was entranced by watching it disappear. On the next thrust they pushed together in tandem, burying it further than ever before. Allie grunted through her teeth and her arms gave way, her face collapsing into the sheets as she wrapped her hands behind her head.

"Oh god!" Erica heard Allie’s muffled cry. Erica slowly begin to stroke the dildo in and out of her. The first three times she still had to keep her hand on the base but as Allie's wetness moistened the shaft, it became easier and Erica grew confident enough to let go, clutching the bulb with her inner muscles, allowing her hands to grab Allie’s hips. Even though Erica had barely begun to move, she felt out of breath and her knees felt shaky. She gripped Allie’s hips tighter.

With each slow stroke Allie's moans grew, as did Erica’s clitoral sensitivity as she managed to rub against the base of the dildo. Without thinking, she held the next stroke inside Allie, leaning over her back, spreading her thighs wider so she could lie on top of her. Allie’s ass arched slightly upward so Erica could still buck her hips into her.

"How does it feel?" Erica’s mouth was now close to Allie’s ear, her breasts pressed against her back. Allie’s only response was to claw at Erica’s cheek, bringing her mouth round to kiss her eagerly between her heavy breathing.

"God you bitch! You're doing it slow on purpose aren't you?"

"Maybe..." Erica pushed her hips into her again, the dildo was at its limit and her strokes were only an inch in and an inch out. Allie let out another desperate groan, urging Erica to do it again. With every stroke Erica planted a kiss on Allie’s neck or shoulder. As the pace quickened Allie began to squirm under her, reaching back with her hand to encourage Erica’s ass to thrust deeper into her. At one point she snapped and the slow humping wasn't enough for her. She moved from under Erica, letting the dildo slip out of her and flipped onto her back.

"I want to look at your face as you fuck me Erica..." She spread her legs wide and put her hands behind her thighs to roll her ass toward the slick dildo. Erica was light headed with the view; Allie’s face was beseeching her to refill her sex. Any control Erica had been maintaining left her and she plunged the dildo back inside, her hands pinning Allie’s legs back further. Allie reached up to pull Erica’s mouth down on hers but they could barely kiss so ragged was their breathing. Erica’s hips started to thrust into her more forcefully this time, the position felt better for her and she managed to find a motion that got the most friction on her aching clit. In an effort to get deeper inside Allie, Erica rolled her legs back further, letting her calves hang over Erica’s shoulders, her crotch raised at almost a right angle to the bed. Erica was able to push even deeper this time and Allie cried out.

"Oh fuck that feels so good, do me like that..." Erica took her orders and continued pumping inside of Allie, she was beginning to feel the rumblings of an orgasm emanating from her clit and the pressure of the bulb inside her but she had to keep the quick pace to push herself over the edge. Allie didn't seem to mind, one hand pulled at the sheets behind her head and the other was reaching down to rub her clit.

"Ohmygodohmygod, I'm so close! Please tell me you're about to come!" Allie’s words sent Erica over the edge.

"Oh fuck yes!" There was an eerie silence as we both held their breaths and Erica gathered all her strength to pump into Allie five more times before the air exploded out of their mouths. Erica’s balance left her and she collapsed onto Allie, her arms pulling Erica close and her nails digging into her back as she rode the waves of the orgasm. Erica shook through her own climax, swearing into Allie's chest as the intensity slowly faded and they were left in a tangled mess, perspiration of their bodies mixing together. It seemed to take hours before Erica could muster up the strength to speak.

"Well...that was different,” she said.

Allie burst into laughter, kissing Erica on the cheek. "Yeah you could say that, Jesus Christ. Any time you want to get high and mess around with that real dope thing just let me know, kay?" 

Erica smiled and rolled off Allie. The dildo had popped out in the throes of her orgasm and she flung it on the floor, too spent to clean up. Allie crawled under the covers, immediately into a fetal position. Erica got up and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"God, you really know how to turn me into a horny slut." Allie laughed.

Erica giggled. ”Likewise...you know I’m glad that you were...you know my first."

"Don't go trying to make a girl feel special, I know you, I know where your heart lies." 

Erica didn't respond because she knew it was true. Allie made her feel happy and safe but Erica’s feelings were still totally wrapped up in Franky. The excitement and anticipation she felt for her and the intensity of their connection was something she had never experienced before in her life. She could have fun with Allie and the other girls at _Licet_ but in her mind none even came close to Franky.

She thought about what Franky had said to her earlier that day about being aware of the spectrum of people’s emotions. And what Jess had said about women being difficult to read. Suddenly Erica became worried that she may have been toying with Allie’s emotions by sleeping with her despite not wanting anything more serious to happen.

“Listen, Allie,” Erica said, “do we need to talk about…”

Before Erica could finish her sentence Allie cut off her with raucous laughter.

“What?” Erica asked, playfully hitting Allie on the thigh.

Allie stopped her cackling. “I know what you’re going to say Erica and trust me, don’t go there. We’re mates. That’s all I care about. I’m fully supportive of you pursuing whoever you want to.”

Erica breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s ok then. Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Allie said. “As long as I get all the details.”

This time it was Erica’s turn to laugh. “I can’t promise anything,” she said, giving Allie another gentle push. Allie reached out her hand and Erica helped her up. Together they collected up Allie’s things and Erica changed into her pyjamas while Allie put her own clothes back on. “Sweet dreams,” Allie said with a wink before she left to go to bed in her own room.

Erica turned off the light and crawled into bed. As had happened every night she had stayed at _Licet_ her thoughts became consumed by Franky. Her boss was still there to be taken and Erica desperately hoped that it would happen soon. Images of what she wanted to do to Franky flashed in her mind before exhaustion dragged her into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The following day was a quiet one for Erica. She had a quick workout in the morning but after she showered she just lazed around her room. Franky had told her that she would summon her at some point so she wanted to be ready and available. She watched a few shows on Netflix, flicked through a couple of magazines and scrolled aimlessly on Facebook. The day came and went without the text message she was expecting. An interruption finally came at around 10pm - there was a knock on her bedroom door.

Erica was snuggled up in bed with her phone. She had been close to giving up on anything happening and turning in for the night. She threw off her duvet and walked tentatively to the door. She opened it to see Franky standing there in a pair of boxer shorts and a black cotton tank top. It was the first time Erica had seen Franky dressed casually, let alone in what appeared to be her pyjamas. It was probably the sexiest she had ever seen Franky look. As always she was immediately overcome with butterflies. “Franky…hi,” she said nervously.

Franky grinned at Erica. Her eyes flashed with a hint of mischief. "Can I show you something?"

Erica stood up straighter and smiled back. ”Okay...like what?"

"It'll be a surprise,” Franky said. “Come on, let's go. We’ll grab a bottle of wine first.”

"Alright, do you want me to get changed first?” Erica felt a bit frumpy in flannelette pyjama pants and an oversized tee.

“Nope. I think you look pretty fucking great just like that.” 

Erica was a little confused by Franky’s laid back demeanour. Every other time she had seen her Franky had given the impression that business with in the forefront of her mind. This time it looked as though she had genuinely dropped in on Erica just to hang out. But no matter what Franky’s intentions were Erica was excited to see what she had in store. She let Franky lead her out of the room to the kitchen where she grabbed a bottle of wine from the rack. Erica was going to look for some glasses while she uncorked it but Franky stopped her by taking a swig and handing the bottle over. Erica laughed, feeling like she was at a high school party, but still took a swig from it.

Erica followed Franky as she descended the staircase. They weren't tiptoeing, but neither were they trying to attract attention. There was conversation and laughter coming from the large room that entertained guests. Franky slipped behind the stairs to a small hallway that Erica had never been down. The mansion consistently amazed her by its size and discovering new parts of it gave her a weird thrill.

They reached a door at the end of the hallway and Franky urged Erica to take another sip of wine. "Close your eyes."

"No way! Come on Franky, what are you going to show me?"

"Close them,” Franky said more forcefully.

Erica gave in and closed her eyes. She felt Franky’s hand take hers as she led her through the door and a few steps into the room then closed the door behind them. She turned Erica in a certain direction, "Ok, you can open them."

"What...wait where are we?"

"It's a security room. One of my favourite rooms in the house.” 

The light was turned off but the room was illuminated by three large monitors that were sectioned into black and white surveillance shots from around the compound, both interior and exterior. Some had no activity; others had very explicit activity happening on them.

"Why do you need this?" Erica asked. Franky shrugged nonchalantly but Erica already knew the answer. After thinking about it she was sure that most of these palatial estates had fairly comprehensive security systems to go along with private patrolmen. "Is it always empty?"

“Apart from when I’m in here?” Franky said. “Yeah it is.” 

Erica surveyed the screens taking in the individual vignettes that were being captured. None of the cameras were upstairs; they only covered the grounds, pool area and the downstairs rooms. In the largest entertainment area there were many women, some Erica recognised some she didn't. They were in various stages of socialising with each other, one couple looked like they were making out; others were just lounging on a couch talking with drinks in their hands.

Other cameras were filming the private rooms. Erica spotted Kim in one giving a woman an all body massage; her hands moving up her thighs to what Erica imagined would be a happy ending. She let out a gleeful chuckle as she saw Lindsey clad in bustier and thigh high stiletto boots, pace in front of a naked woman kneeling in front of her with bound hands. Her stomach tightened as she studied another scene, a blonde woman was straddling a woman's lap, face to face, riding what she thought might be a strap-on as another woman stroked and kissed her back. As Erica stared harder she thought she recognised the one in the middle as being one of the pretty Russian girls that Allie had pointed out to her when they were at the pool one time. She had her head thrown back as she bounced up and down.

Erica pulled her eyes away to see another woman, a dark haired beauty, sit on the edge of a bed while between her thighs was a head with blonde locks pleasuring her while a hand groped her full bosom. The tightness in Erica’s stomach was travelling down towards her crotch. She reached for the wine before asking Franky the obvious.

"How often do you come down here?"

“I dunno, depends what’s happening. If there are new or important clients I want to make sure everything goes smoothly.” She looked over at Erica who was staring intently at the screens. “You know you can zoom in on these? If, you know, you wanted to.”

Erica did, but she wasn't going to let Franky know what she wanted to watch immediately. She saw Franky sit down in front of the screens.

"Can we find Allie?" Erica asked softly before sitting herself between Franky’s legs. Franky nodded, using a mouse to enlarge the shot of the entertainment room. It was easier to see now and Allie was sitting on an older woman's lap, laughing flirtatiously in her Allie way.

"There's Jess." Franky pointed to a woman on a bar stool in a very, very short skirt. "Why don't you choose which one to watch."

“Ok," Erica said. Franky zoomed out to give the smaller screen view. Erica swallowed as her mouth had gone dry gazing at the various scenes. "This one," she said, pointing to the one that had piqued her interest.

Franky enlarged the scene with the Russian with two women. She had slowed her humping, her arms and legs wrapped around her lover's back. The woman at her back had reached to fondle the Russian's breasts. Erica lamented not having the sound to hear her cries.

“Who are they?"

"That's Valerie," Franky said, pointing at the Russian, "...the other two are a couple, that's Tela and the other one’s name is Lisa, she’s English. They come here quite a lot...always together…Jess has been with them. I don't know what they do but I they must be rich." Tela was the one wearing the harness, Erica couldn't see her face but she had a curvaceous body, her breasts pressed against Valerie's with curls draped down her back. Her partner had a slighter frame but Erica could make out her face, large upturned eyes under perfect eyebrows, and straight black hair. Although the picture quality was grainy, her skin tone was lighter than her girlfriend’s. A shudder ran through Erica as she saw the English girl reach down Valerie's stomach to rub her clit.

“Does this turn you on at all?" Franky whispered into Erica’s ear.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Erica to ignore Franky's proximity, her thighs pressing into her butt.

"Um...maybe a little,” she said, trying to sound calm and in control. She sipped the wine again. She decided to turn the tables back on Franky. "Do you ever, you know, touch yourself when you’re down here?” Erica asked. Franky didn't respond so Erica continued. “I wouldn't blame you, I would do the same thing..." on the screen Valerie had repositioned herself on all fours while Tela entered her from behind, the dildo now visibly disappearing into her flesh. The other girl was sitting cross legged in front of Valerie's face, holding and kissing it tenderly, appearing to talk to her as she got penetrated. 

Franky called Erica’s bluff. “Well why don’t you do it now?” she said with a grin.

“Really?" Erica flinched at Franky’s statement but kept her eyes on the screen. She took another sip of the wine.

Franky found Erica’s's hand on her thigh and she threaded their fingers together. She squeezed Erica’s hand before moving it to her crotch and pressing their digits against Erica’s pyjama pants. Erica began to tremble. Franky kissed her shoulder and pressed her breasts against her back.

"Touch yourself," Franky ordered. Erica froze momentarily before slowly undoing the tie on her pants and slipping a hand beneath her panties, making a soft noise as she made contact. Franky stroked her arm, lightly feeling her hand to feel the movement of her fingers. They watched as the three women repositioned, Valerie lay on her back as Tela was helped out of her harness by her girlfriend. Valerie reached out to pull Tela down and lie between her legs, The British girl crawling between Tela's legs to pleasure her with her mouth.

Erica finally had a clearer view of Tela's pretty face, a beautiful smile that probably made her look sweet at times but here it simply spelled a mischievous sexuality. She leaned her head back to kiss Valerie as the Russian groped Tela's full breasts, large dark nipples protruding through her fingers. Erica’s heart was pounding and she had to remind herself to breathe. She began to move her hand faster.

“Slower.” Franky squeezed Erica’s hand to make sure she followed her command, "...tell me what you're thinking about."

"A-about...joining them," Erica’ voice was below a whisper. Franky kissed her on the neck to encourage her, noticing her breasts rising and falling under her top. "...with you there."

"What would you want us to do to you?" Franky pressed harder into Erica and grabbed her thigh.

"Take...take my clothes off and hold me down...then...everyone would take turns on me," 

Franky’s mind flipped and she felt a fluttering in her centre with Erica's admission, the image filtering into her conscience. 

Erica turned her head towards Franky’s looking at her, preparing to kiss her when they heard a noise in the corridor outside.There were footsteps, then laughter of two women, then silence. Eventually the footsteps started again and petered out of earshot.

"Maybe we should go back to your room,” Franky said.

Erica nodded. She was sad to leave the show in front of them but she didn't want them to be disturbed. Erica was incredibly aroused and was tantalisingly close to making love to Franky. They picked themselves up and crept out and back to Erica’s room. After they had entered and closed the door behind them Erica stood there looking innocent. Franky wanted to see her darker side.

"Take your clothes off." Franky was being firm but not unkind. Erica did as Franky said, removing her top and pants before undoing her bra to release her breasts, and then bending down to take her panties off. Her nipples were prominently erect, begging for Franky’s mouth.

"Keep touching yourself." 

Erica obeyed, keeping her eyes glued to Franky’s. It was the madam’s turn to disrobe, peeling off her tank top and stepping out of her boxer shorts. She hadn't been wearing underwear. She closed in on Erica. "Do you want me?" Erica nodded as she stared at Franky’s body, lightly panting from the feel of her own hand on her crotch. "Then taste yourself." Erica stopped as Franky’s words ran through her head but ultimately she complied and brought her fingers up to her mouth to suck on them.

Franky pulled her by the other hand towards the bed and sat down on the edge, telling Erica to kneel in front of her. Plucking one of Erica’s hands Franky laid it on her breast to give Erica the green light to her body. Erica’s hands began to explore Franky’s chest, her eyes following where they went. Erica’s touch drove Franky wild, her fingers trembling with excitement, but she was taking her time, relishing feeling Franky’s skin with a naked fascination.

Erica’s fingers moved to Franky’s nipples to pinch them, glancing into Franky’s eyes to check her reaction. Franky gave her a soft moan, glaring lustfully back at her. She let her play with them for another minute before bending down to kiss her. Erica’s mouth responded to pecks before opening to let Franky connect with her tongue. Her breathing was heavy through her nose, hitting Franky’s cheek as her kissing became more eager. Franky reached down to touch Erica’s breasts as they made out, feeling her delicious nipples press against her palms.

"Kiss my body." Franky pulled away to leave Erica’s head at breast height. Erica wasted no time in planting her mouth on Franky’s chest and cleavage before moving it to my breasts, holding them into her mouth, licking her nipples as Franky urged her further with whimpers. Franky let Erica indulge herself, she was getting off on Erica’s intensifying passion for her breasts, sucking and teasing her hard nipples.

In the end Franky forced the issue, leaning back on the bed to pull away from Erica’s mouth, leaving her crotch beneath Erica’s chin. She reached down to rub her own clit, inches from Erica’s face, her body exploding from the sensitivity. Erica looked nervously at Franky’s sex, her last frontier to reach.

"Lick me..." Franky growled.

Erica glanced one more time at Franky and then stuck her tongue out to dip it between Franky’s folds and run it upwards to her clit, then taking her tongue back so she could taste it. She looked back up at Franky to see her response. "Keep doing it,” she said.  
Erica didn't hesitate this time, moving her tongue to collect as much of Franky’s juices as possible from in between her lips, then moving upwards to swirl around her clit. A guttural groan came from Franky’s throat as the feeling overwhelmed her. "Oh fuck...just like that." 

Encouraged by Franky’s reaction, Erica’s strokes became more vigorous, her mouth pushing harder on Franky as her tongue explored every fold. Her arms hooked around Franky’s thighs and Franky reached down to stoke her hair begging her not to stop through her strained cries.

Erica was pushing Franky toward an orgasm steadily. It could have been quicker but every couple of laps on her clit was followed by her tongue pushing inside Franky. Whether Erica knew it or not it was a prolonged tease, driving Franky to desperation. Eventually Franky couldn't bare it anymore and on Erica’s next pass on her clit she pressed Erica’s face hard into her, squeezing her closer with her thighs. Erica got the idea and focused solely on Franky’s clit, speeding up her movement.

"Oh fuck Erica...you dunno how good that feels...you're gonna make me come..." It took another look at Erica’s blue eyes looking up at her from between her legs, and Franky felt the final lick that sent the climax penetrating through her. She grabbed the bed sheets and arched her back into Erica’s face, letting out an orgasmic groan through clenched teeth, Erica's tongue continued through her climax with further licks until Franky’s hips bucked her off.

Franky immediately sat upright to give Erica a deep kiss, savouring the taste and scent of herself on her mouth. She pulled Erica up so she straddled her lap, the blonde’s breathless face now looking down on Franky’s, her hands on her shoulders for balance.

"Did you enjoy that?” Erica asked saucily.

"Mmm...It was incredible,” Franky said, reaching forward to place some pecks along Erica’s neck. “How did you like doing it?"

“I loved it...you looked so sexy."

"Did it turn you on?" Instead of waiting for an answer Franky’s hand instinctively went between Erica’s legs to feel her wetness. Erica's fingers tightened on Franky’s shoulder and her eyes closed as Franky brushed her clit, visible now that Erica’s legs were open around her. One of Erica’s hands cupped a breast and held it towards Franky’s mouth. It was the only invitation Franky needed.

Franky couldn't hold back her lust as her lips and tongue attacked Erica’s breast, licking the broad base of dimpled flesh around her tip before squeezing and sucking hungrily on her entire nipple. Her teeth came down, softly biting, getting the loudest moan of the night from Erica as her hands came round to pull Franky’s face tighter against her chest. Franky continued to suck on her, then moved her hand down to rub her sex. Once her fingers were slick she reached to find Erica’s mouth, inserting them deep as she felt her tongue move around them.

For Franky the sight of Erica giving in to carnal pleasure was intoxicating. Erica’s head was thrown back, still licking Franky’s fingers as sucked on her tits: it all made Franky soon forget her recent climax and her crotch was stirring again. She pulled Erica’s head down for a deep kiss, her tongue feverishly exploring Erica’s mouth as tiny whimpers came from her throat. Franky twisted around and pushed Erica onto the bed, crawling between her legs, knowing what she needed.

Erica squirmed when Franky’s tongue made contact with her sex, making it difficult for Franky to keep her mouth on her. She wrapped her arms around Erica’s thighs to hold her steadier but it didn't stop the trembling jerks that would run through Erica’s body with every lick on her clit. She was issuing squeaks of pleasure, her face looking down at Franky lustfully as her tongue continued its work. As Erica built towards an orgasm Franky allowed her hand to go between her legs so she could rub herself, pushing herself to one of her own, whimpering into Erica’s sex.

It didn’t take much time for Franky to put herself on the edge, keeping herself there with pressure on her clit but waiting for Erica to peak. Erica’s panting reached a crescendo with her moans and two hands wrapped around Franky’s head, pulling the brunette hard against her, almost suffocating her as Franky’s own hand kept herself on the verge. For a brief moment, Erica was silent and her body went rigid apart from the slight movement of her hips as they rocked to the motion of Franky’s tongue. Franky pushed herself over the edge too as they climaxed in tandem.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh," Erica squealed as her body awoke into a furious shaking orgasm. Her hands tore at the covers while Franky groaned her own orgasm through the lips that were still locked onto Erica's clit. Franky recovered quicker as her second was less intense than Erica's first, the blonde’s body seemingly taking an age for the convulsions and panting to subside.

Franky moved up to Erica’s face, helping to clear the tussled hair from it. She kissed her softly and asked if she was ok.

"I...just didn't know it was possible...I've never felt anything like this before. The way I feel when I’m with you.”

Franky didn’t respond verbally at first, instead giving Erica another kiss, her tongue circling slowly in Erica’s mouth. “C'mon lets go to bed,” she said when she pulled away. “You could use some sleep." 

This was a first. Franky offering to spend the night with Erica in her bed. An intense feeling of warmth and happiness filled Erica she was so excited by the idea. They got under the covers and Erica flipped the light switch. Franky spooned her, draping an arm over her side and moving closer so her breasts grazed Erica’s back.

"Mmmm, tonight was so amazing," Erica said sleepily.

"What did you like most?" Franky asked.

Erica was physically sexed out but it didn't stop the wicked gears from turning in her head. "I liked it...when you ordered me..."

"When I told you what to do?"

“Yes” Erica said. “I’ll do anything you tell me." Erica’s brain suddenly lit up from its pre-slumber countdown. Anything. She had said it and it was true, she would do anything under Franky’s command. It stimulated intoxicating possibilities in her head. As she forced herself to relax her mind flitted between sexual scenes in black and white, Franky ordering her to do a whole range of acts, until her body succumbed to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m going to let you have some fun tonight.” It was an all too familiar tone from Franky, cool but teasing, letting Erica know that she was up to mischief. Erica was sitting in Franky’s office again. Franky had texted her late in the afternoon. Erica had spent the morning and early afternoon hanging out with Allie and trying to avoid everyone else. 

“What type of fun?” Erica asked suspiciously.

“A night on the town. You’ve had a very … stressful week.” _Stressful wasn’t the right word._ “And I’d like to treat you. I have a 24-hour limo that will be coming this evening to take you anywhere you want. I’ll give you some petty cash and a credit card to use as you feel suitable.” 

Erica wasn’t buying this for a minute. “What’s the catch?” 

Franky’s eyes sparkled and she smirked, looking down at her desk as she thought how best to phrase her next comment. “No catch…but it would be a shame for a beautiful girl like you to come home alone.” 

Erica’s mind was slowly putting it together. “So…you want me to bring a girl back here to sleep with, like pick one up from a lesbian bar?” Erica was half smiling with curiosity. Franky was being ambiguous with her intentions.

“I don’t think that presents you with much of a challenge, do you?”

“You want me to bring a straight girl back…” Erica was beginning to get nervous.

“Like I said there’s no catch but if the opportunity arose…feel free to use my bedroom as well, it’s a little more spacious.” Franky was definitely up to something, her eyes had a wicked sparkle to them.

“Is this part of every girl’s initiation?” Erica asked. “I don’t really see how seducing a straight girl would be necessary in working here.” 

Franky chuckled. “Ok fine, you got me. I may be a service provider but it doesn’t mean I don’t have fantasies of my own…let’s just say I would find it a pretty big turn on to watch you…”

“You’d like to watch?” Erica was trying not to grin, but the idea was beginning to sound appealing now she knew Franky’s involvement.

“I would. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t actually be in the room so you won’t have to explain my presence. I’ll have something set up so I can…monitor your activities.”

“What makes you think I can pull this off?” Erica asked.

“I think you underestimate yourself. And besides, this is Melbourne, a city full of haves and have nots, a little VIP treatment goes a long way. I know _I_ have confidence in you.” Franky gave Erica a very Franky-like look, one that made Erica feel like she was sitting naked, a look that made her insides squirm.

“Two days ago you told me that you had more to show me,” Franky continued. “I want you to fulfil that promise.”

Erica thought back at how sexy she had felt when she forced Franky to watch her with Kim. The confrontation with Jess had knocked her confidence a bit but Franky was given her a chance to regain it. Erica took a deep breath and bit her lip, getting up from the chair to lean on Franky’s desk in front of her, glaring at her.

“Fine, I’ll give you your little show. But I want the same rules as last time. You’re not allowed to get yourself off like I know you’ll want to.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Franky smirked.

*****

When Erica got back to her room she was fully excited by the idea. It was a chance to play somebody different, to step outside of herself for a night and be a seductress. She researched where to go, reading reviews on exclusive nightclubs, finding the right balance between meat market and class. She was still nervous; she wasn’t completely sure how she would be able to do it. It was one thing to seduce a lesbian in a house full of call girls, but leaving the safety of the bordello made her feel vulnerable to judgement and ridicule.

She conceited a cover, she was a rich kid, still living off a trust fund from her parents. She would also have to look the part, so she picked out a lace embroidered cocktail dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and was very short, forcing her to pull it down every time she sat.

For once Erica was getting ready with the rest of the girls at _Licet_. The hallway was busy with activity, people going to and from the bathroom in towels, hairspray and perfume drifting out from open doors. 

“Wow, what’s the special occasion sexy?” Allie had poked her head through the doorway. Erica told her her mission. “Ugh, you lucky bitch! Franky totally has the hots for you. I’ve never heard of anyone else getting that treatment.” That made Erica blush a little.

“How do I look?”

“Gorgeous darling!” Allie used a really bad English accent. “If I were a straight girl and you came on to me…well let’s just say I wouldn’t need much convincing. You gonna dress up for me sometime?”

Erica laughed. “Of course, all you need to do is take me out with all that money you’re hoarding.”

Allie pouted and then laughed. Erica made a mental check that she had everything before heading downstairs.

The driver got out to open the door for her. Franky had probably requested a woman, less questions asked and less tales told. Erica was glad to see there was champagne on ice. She needed a little bit of Dutch courage for what was coming. The driver rolled down the divider and Erica told her where to go, but for her to take the scenic route. She wanted to get a couple of glasses down before she hit the club.

It was surreal for Erica to be alone in a large limo, it put the previous six days in perspective. So much had changed. Less than a week earlier it would have been absurd to think she would the one in a limo that paraded its way down the street. 

As the destination got closer the champagne disappeared and Erica readied herself for the public. The limo helped her to hop the line at the club. She would never have dared to go into a place like this by herself but this time she was getting VIP status. Franky had given her a handful of bills to “make it happen” so Erica sucked it up and acted the role she had set out to play: a rich chick with too much money spend. She marched past the bouncers knowing all eyes were on her and they would continue to be for the rest of the night.

Several men tried to cut Erica off to buy a drink or simply to cop a feel for a response. She ignored them and headed to the roped off VIP section for a relative amount of peace and a bottle of champagne. From her table she was able to survey the entire dance floor. She was looking for a very particular type of person to target. She needed a party girl who loved attention and was on her way to a hangover. It didn’t take long to find not one, but two.

They were dancing together, grinding themselves against each other for the benefit of the on-looking men. Erica had seen it a million times before, straight women behaving sexually on the dance floor together in order to garner some attention. For them it was working, several men tried to join them but they were rebuffed, clearly disinterested, or simply waiting for a better option.

Erica had to admit it was a captivating show and they were pretty talented dancers. The dirty blonde was wearing a short blue dress, her hair pulled back tight into a ponytail exposing sharp angular features punctuated by high cheekbones. Erica guessed that she had C cup breasts that her dress hugged. If she could have been described as normally beautiful, her friend was exotically gorgeous. She had straight jet black hair with large dishbowl eyes that turned slightly upward. She would have looked innocent if it had not been for the cherry red lipstick that coated a sensuous mouth. Her frame was slightly more athletic with a smaller bust squeezed into a plain black cocktail dress. 

Erica watched them as they danced, the dark haired girl flinging her long hair to the beat, letting it stick to her face as she ran her hands down her body with closed eyes. They would move together, clearly experienced in choreography as they effortlessly knew each other's moves. They were by far the best thing on the dance floor and when the blonde led her friend off by the hand to the bathroom Erica made her move. 

“Ugh! If I have my ass grabbed by another guy I will seriously chop something off,” Erica announced to the entire bathroom as she entered. The two women were applying makeup and fanning themselves in front of the sinks. Erica got a response.

“Right? This place is crawling with douchebags,” the blonde piped in.

“I really don’t know how you guys put up with it on the dance floor,” Erica moved beside them to apply some make up herself. “You know you are the spitting image of my best friend in high school, you’re totally her doppelgänger.” Erica was addressing the blonde as she seemed more friendly, the dar haired girl was barely acknowledging her still.

“No way. I get that all the time for some reason. I always look like someone’s friend. Anyway what better suggestions do you have to avoid the creeps?”

“VIP lounge upstairs. I tipped security to not get bothered.”

“Oh sweet!” the blonde perked up and her friend started to pay attention. She was even better looking close up.

“You know, I’m actually by myself so if you guys want to come up you could help me with my champagne.” 

The two women looked at each other to make sure they are in agreement.”Wow yeah, sounds like fun. I’m Amber.” It was that simple to get the ball rolling. Erica was an unthreatening young woman after all and nothing about her screamed out predatory lesbian. She introduced herself and they made it back to her table.

The exotic girl's name was Tasha and although she was polite, she seemed more inclined to people watch while Amber did most of the talking. Tasha was going to be more of a challenge. Franky had only asked her to pick up one girl but Erica became greedy the more time she spent with Amber and Tasha. She wanted them both so she made sure their glasses were never empty.

They were professional dancers, mainly doing background work for music videos and live shows. Erica lied and said her father was a successful property developer and she worked as his personal assistant. 

Amber and Tasha were clearly straight and happily commented on the cute guys in the bar, something that Erica joined in with but she also drew their attention to women so she could check their reactions. They agreed with Erica that certain girls had nice bodies or faces which inspired hope in her.

By the second bottle of champagne the women were relaxed and enjoying themselves, giggling at practically everything. Amber calls for a round of shots and everyone agreed. They all got some tequila shooters in, the powerful booze burning their throats.

“Oh shit! You know what we should have done is some body shots!” Erica offered, trying to move things forward.

“But wait, none of us are showing our belly buttons,” Tasha pointed out. 

“Don’t worry we can improvise.” Erica ordered another round with salt and limes. “Ok, let’s see, me first, Amber you’re my body, I’ll need the help of your cleavage.” Amber laughed and then obediently pushed her breasts together a bit. Erica placed the shot glass between them and told her to hold that position, which was difficult as she couldn’t stop laughing.

“Ok salt,” Erica leaned into and licked a part of Amber’s neck which elicited more laughs. She poured some salt on Amber’s wet neck. “Now the lime,” Erica put it rind first into Amber’s mouth, making her clutch it with her teeth. “Ok, watch and learn ladies!” Erica licked Amber’s neck again to get the salt and then picked the shot up with her teeth, tipping it back to let the tequila runs down her throat. She put the shot down and then bit into the lime, her face almost touching Amber’s. The blonde was laughing but they held a stare for the briefest of seconds that suggested she liked the attention. Everyone applauded when it was done.

“Tasha’s turn!” Amber and Erica cried out in unison. Tasha repeated the process on Erica, licking her neck to lay the salt and using her cleavage as a shot holder. Erica noticed she smelled incredible as she came in close, her hair in her face and her ruby lips the only blemish on her marble skin.

Amber indicated it was now Tasha’s turn to be the body but she protested.

“I have no boobs!” Tasha cried. Amber insisted she try though so she pushed them together with her hands, howling with giggles, until Amber managed to wedge the shot glass in but she could only hold it there for a few seconds before it fell to the floor, starting a new round of hysterics.

“So unfair! Why don’t I have a great rack like you guys? Jesus I’m going to stink of tequila.”

“Oh stop, you look phenomenal,” Erica laid a friendly squeeze on her shoulder as she said it and Tasha beamed. “Ok one more round and then let’s go somewhere else, Amber never got her body shot.” Erica was really starting to feel the booze but she was having fun, it had been a long time since she had gone out, especially without the restrictions of her ex-boyfriend.

The next round came and Erica put the shot between her breasts. This time Amber didn’t lick her neck though, she ran her tongue on the shelf of her breast. Erica gasped and then started laughing again.

“Amber, you’re such a pervert!” Tasha chastised her playfully. Amber placed the lime in Erica’s mouth, this time there wasn’t any laughter and Erica held her stare as she bit into the lime. Amber was getting bolder. People were starting to stare.

Tasha did a shot off of Amber next, opting for her neck. It was less explicit than Amber and Erica’s. When it came time for Erica’s, she used the divot where Amber’s neck met her collarbone for the salt but she reversed the lime, putting the flesh first into her mouth. Amber looked at her in a amused way. “Bite into it,” Erica ordered. She took the salt and shot and then pulled the lime from Amber’s mouth to kiss her, tasting the lime juice in her mouth. Amber didn’t stop her and even allowed a brief flicker of her tongue to touch Erica’s.

“What are you guys doing?” Amber and Erica broke to look at Tasha who was giving an “Oh my God” look. Amber looked back at her to find words but she seemed a little flustered.

“The lime slipped, sorry.” Erica shrugged her shoulders apologetically, which seemed to satisfy Tasha. “Ok, let’s move on. I have a limo with champagne outside. Are you guys coming?”

“A limo?! Fuck yeah!” Amber exclaimed. Erica obviously didn’t need to extend the invitation twice. She paid the bill and texted the driver that they were coming out. She was being openly tactile with both of the women by then, holding hands and finding any excuse to touch their legs or shoulders. They were pretty drunk and it seemed natural.

They made a pit stop at the bathroom before charging out, collapsing into the back seat of the limo with giddy excitement. Erica told the driver to take them on a cruise around the city to eat up time; she was determined to not make it to another club. 

She popped the champagne and poured out three flutes while Tasha picked out a radio station. Amber discovered the sunroof.

“Oh my God! I’ve always wanted to do this.” She hit the switch and it rolled back allowing she and Tasha to stand up and watch the city roll by. Erica joined them, it was tacky but they are drunk, whooping and waving to the lines at the clubs. They were crowded for room so Erica moved behind Amber as Tasha pointed at the sites. Erica inched further in, her arms to the sides of Amber’s gripping the side of the sunroof for balance. Erica’s breasts pressed against Amber’s back and she seemed to notice them as her laughter subsided. She raised her hand to point at a bar she’d been to and then brought it down to rest nonchalantly on Erica’s. She pushed her back into Erica’s curves, her body warm compared with the cold night air.

“Brrr, temperature has dropped.” Erica let her hand brush Amber’s bare arm as she crouched down to sit back in the limo. Amber got the message and joined her on the seat while Tasha continued to look outside. Amber fell into Erica with a nervous laugh, looking down sheepishly at her champagne glass.

“It’s so great to meet you guys, it would have been so boring by myself,” Erica said.

“I’m having so much fun, it’s been awesome.” Amber looked at Erica and the blonde took her opportunity, tentatively kissing her on the mouth. When she didn’t shirk away from it Erica kissed her again, both of them parting their mouths slightly as they explored how far they wanted to go. There was no one around to watch this time, it wasn’t a tease, it was foreplay and when Amber’s tongue slipped into Erica’s mouth it started a chain reaction that finished with a stirring below.

“Are you a lesbian?” Amber asked, catching a breath.

“Something like that. Have you never kissed a girl before?” 

“Once at spring break. She wasn’t as hot as you though.”

“Don’t worry, it’s just a bit of fun.” Erica smiled and kissed Amber again, deeper, their tongues interlocking and their lips meshing.

“Oh my god are you guys dyking out here?” Tasha had peeked down below and was glaring at them.

“Chill out Tasha, it’s no big deal, we’re just making out.” Amber was getting annoyed with her friend’s prudish reactions.

“Come on are you telling me that you’ve never made out with a girl?” Erica tried to change tactics with Tasha, to make her feel a bit of peer pressure.

“Can’t say that I have. This girl is only into dudes.” Tasha plopped herself down beside them and Erica refilled their glasses.

“You’d probably like it, you’re probably a massive lezzo just dying to get out.” Erica was teasing her playfully.

“Nope.” She wasn’t budging.

“Prove it. Kiss Erica and tell me you don’t enjoy it.” Amber had laid down the dare. Tasha hesitated and then looked at Erica suspiciously.

“Fine, I’ll do it, but only a kiss.” Amber was sitting between them and Erica leaned half way towards Tasha who leaned in and gave her the most casual peck on the lips ever. Amber and Erica both laughed.

“That doesn’t count! That’s like kissing your family. Giver her like, you know, a French kiss.”

“Fine, but this is super weird guys.” Tasha said with a sigh. Erica leaned in again, smiling as seductively as she could. Their lips finally met over Amber’s lap, Erica gave Tasha a few soft pecks before holding their lips together. Tasha was a little reluctant, happy to just use her lips but slowly opened her mouth to allow Erica’s tongue to dip in with a slow meeting with hers. Tasha stopped all too soon for Erica, but looked at her face with bedroom eyes and parted lips. She had enjoyed it.

"See! Now tell me that wasn't good?" Amber interrogated her friend. 

"It was... ok, but that doesn’t make me a lesbian.” Amber was blushing.

"We know, we’re just having some fun." Erica was trying to make things as light hearted as possible even though the kissing was waking a dark passion in her. "Something that I haven't done that I always wanted to try was a three-way kiss.”

“Hold up, Amber and I are just friends, Erica.” Tasha protested but Amber grinned.

"But it's a three way kiss, you're technically not making out with Amber," they all giggled but nobody put up much of a fight. They all leaned in to match up their lips with each other, starting gently but eventually putting more pressure on the triangle as they allowed their tongues to make contact in the middle. It was sheer bliss, their lips never really sure which way to go but always meeting with another tongue or mouth.

"Jesus... that was a turn on,” Erica said. Amber and Tasha were catching their breath, not knowing who to look at. Amber nodded her head in agreement and Tasha was motionless in a state of shock. "Maybe you guys should kiss now?” Erica added.

"I... we shouldn't be doing this Amber."

"But I want to. Don’t worry we won’t tell anyone.” Amber had laid a hand on Tasha’s lap to soothe her indecision. The gears visibly ground through Tasha’s mind and she took a dive by slamming the rest of her champagne and muttered a 'Fuck it.'

Their lips met as Erica watched, She could see the nervousness from both sides, feeling out each other like any kiss but this was between old friends. As their inhibitions started to melt Erica could see a sexual hunger build in both of them, perhaps the feelings had been buried, neither of them aware they existed until the right moment came. Amber's hands moved to Tasha's face pulling it tighter as the kiss turned passionate and then from Tasha’s throat came the lightest of whimpers and Erica knew there was no turning back. 

Their kiss went longer than any drunken dare should have and Erica tried to sate her appetite for attention by stroking Amber's thighs. Finally it ended but Erica didn't give Tasha a chance for remorse, leaning forward for another kiss with her, foregoing any hesitation this time and immediately exploring her mouth with her tongue, her hand creeping into Tasha’s hair to massage her head. Amber's hand responded to Erica’s, her touch on her leg flowing to Erica’s erogenous zones. 

Erica pulled away to catch her breath, biting her lip to indicate the entire thing was getting her hot. She stroked Tasha's trembling cheek. "I don't know what you guys think but maybe we should go back to my house to relax." It was clear that relax was the last thing Erica wanted. Amber grinned and then looked at Tasha, still panting, but looking a little scared. 

"I... I'm not sure Amber, maybe I should just go home.” Amber leaned closer to her and Erica gave them space, it was a decision to be made between friends. Erica could still make out the discussion.

"It's ok if you don't wanna come but I want to try it and I want you to be there Tasha. You don't have to do anything, I love you, you’re my best mate.” It was a sweet moment between the heat they had developed. Erica could tell they were close and she didn't want to ruin that. Tasha took a deep breath.

"Ok, let's go but this stays between us." She shook a stern finger at Amber and Erica cheered. Amber poured more champagne out and Erica knocked on the divider to tell the driver to head for home.

They were barely 10 minutes away from _Licet_ , and they spent that time making out with each other. Erica didn't mind with whom, they were attractive and the sight of them kissing each other made her even hungrier. 

They got out of the limo and through the front foyer; Franky had given instructions to use her master bedroom upstairs and they made their way up, ignoring any glimpses of people they saw in the entertaining rooms. Amber and Tasha were curious but Erica dragged them onward into the bedroom. 

Franky lived in a bit more luxury than the rest of the mansion. There was a huge king size bed and a TV that looked just as big. There was liquor cabinet and a bathroom with walk-in shower and hot tub. There was even champagne on ice, she had thought of everything. Erica suddenly saw the laptop open, the screen facing the bed and room and she knew Franky would be watching, enjoying the show. Erica let Tasha make drinks while she cornered Amber against the closed door and kissed her passionately 

"You've been turning me on all night," Erica whispered between kisses. Blue eyes from under mascara pouted at her sexily. Erica went down to her neck, licking below her ear and jaw line. She felt Tasha behind her, she was staring at them open mouthed with a glass in her hand. Erica took a glass from her, set it down, and then moved behind Amber, putting her arms round her waist. She motioned Tasha to come closer. Tasha stepped into them, still unsure how far she wanted to go, but she was comfortable making out with Amber now and they embraced. Erica stroked Amber’s back, kissing her neck from behind. One of Amber’s hands fell to squeeze Erica’s thigh and the other went to Tasha’s hair.

They caught their breath again, foreheads touching as they glared at each other in lust. Erica’s hands reached around to squeeze Amber's breasts through her dress and she caught Tasha's eyes drop. Taking her cue, Erica unzipped Amber’s dress from behind, letting it fall to her feet. She had needed no bra for the outfit and was now standing topless, with only pink lace panties on.

Erica moved her hands up to cup her breasts from behind and Amber leaned her head back onto Erica’s shoulder in a sigh of pleasure. Erica kept her eyes on Tasha's. 

"Do you like her body?" Erica’s hands were moving up and down Amber's torso, inviting Tasha to give in. "Do you want to touch her?" Tasha’s hand responded, curiously running up from Amber's stomach to cup one of her breasts. She checked Amber's reaction which came as she put her hand over Tasha's and squeezed her own breast, using Tasha's finger to pull at a nipple. Amber kissed Tasha again deeply asking for more.

"Suck on them Tasha." Tasha slowly complied, putting two beautiful pink lips on Amber's needy nipple. The result was immediate, Amber cried out and then searched for Erica’s mouth behind her, turning her head to meet Erica’s lips as her hand kneaded her other breast. It was too much for Amber and she broke free from Erica’s arms, switching positions with her. Erica draped her arms over Tasha's shoulders and moved in for a kiss. She could still sense hesitance but it was evaporating and being replaced with carnal desire with every second Erica’s mouth was on hers.

Amber untied the back of Erica’s dress, pushing it down over her hips to her feet, exposing her body in nothing but a g-string. Amber's hands pulled Erica’s hips into her, Erica’s ass pressing into her crotch as she kissed her neck and shoulders, Tasha took a step back not sure what to do next, watching as Amber's hands wrapped around Erica’s stomach and moved up to fondle her breasts, her fingers on Erica’s nipples making her shiver. Erica held Tasha's gaze as her own hand moved down to her panties, allowing herself to touch her aching clit. She purred with pleasure. 

Erica’s stomach was tight with anticipation, she felt so sexy and confident having two women under her thrall, being caressed by Amber's hands and Tasha's eyes. It was time for them to take the next leap. Erica dipped her fingers between her folds to cover them with her arousal. Pulling Tasha in close to her she put them to her lips coating them lightly to see her response. Almost imperceptibly Tasha opened her mouth allowing Erica to push the tip of her finger in before Erica’s mouth pressed against hers, her tongue licking her taste off and burying it deep within her. Tasha groaned at Erica’s hunger. 

Amber was still kissing Erica’s shoulder and the blonde didn't forget about her. She reached behind to slip a hand down to her crotch between their bodies, feeling her wetness, rubbing her fingers up to her clit making her whimper. Erica broke free from her kiss and swivelled to face Amber, raising her fingers to Amber’s face, their breasts touching. Amber didn't need any coaxing and her mouth grabbed for them, sucking hungrily, her tongue running between them with brown bedroom eyes glaring at Erica. Erica felt Tasha's body press closer, her lips planting wet kisses between her shoulder blades. She felt dizzy from the arousal, at the back of her mind she could feel Franky's eyes on her. She hoped that she was giving her more than she had expected; that her heart was racing and she was feeling the same urgency to climax as Erica did. 

Erica moved from between the two girls and repositioned herself behind Tasha to unzip her dress. Amber and Tasha began kissing again as Amber's hands pushed the dress down to her ankles. Erica unclasped Tasha’s bra letting it fall from her shoulders, Amber's hands explored Tasha's ivory white torso, her breasts punctuated with erect dark brown nipples. Erica kissed her on her shoulder and let her hand run down her spine, teasing the small of her back. Erica let it drift further down over her ass and reached in between her thighs, pressing against her mound and feeling her moistness through her lace underwear. Her body had ignored the protests in her head and succumbed to the situation, she inched her legs apart, comfortable with Erica’s hand between them. 

Erica wanted Tasha to be first so she pushed her panties down over her hips and let them drop to her ankles. Erica took Tasha’s hand and pulled her away from Amber's kiss. She was nervous but she let Erica guide her to the bed, With Amber following trance-like. Erica climbed onto it and sat with her back against the headboard pulling Tasha between her legs letting her lie back on Erica’s chest, her body in Erica’s arms. Erica smiled at Amber over Tasha's shoulder, no words were necessary.

Amber crawled over to them, kissing Erica briefly before planting a deeper one on her friend's mouth, her mouth purposefully moving down to her neck and then chest, careful to not miss a single area. She lingered on her nipples, sucking on the rigid points, rolling her tongue on them, making Tasha pine. Tasha's hands had gripped her legs and she would squeeze when Amber would find a sensitive area, her inner thighs, her navel. When Amber finally dragged her tongue upwards over her clit, Tasha moaned and trembled, her nails biting into Erica’s thighs deliciously. Erica’s head was humming and her crotch burned with the spectacle, she was almost jealous of Tasha but she knew her time would come. 

Amber held her gaze on both of them as she continued to steadily lick Tasha out. Erica’s hand began to stroke Tasha’s torso, squeezing her small breasts as her panting increased. As the pleasure became more intense for her, she turned her face to Erica’s pulling the blonde’s head onto her mouth as she tried to kiss her through gasps. She couldn't for long as Amber's mouth was now locked onto her clit applying more pressure. Tasha began to whisper urgent pleas through clenched teeth, beseeching Amber not to stop. 

Cradling Tasha in her arms Erica could feel every tremor ripple through her body as her climax approached. She put her hand into Ambers hair and pushed it harder onto her as her hips began to grind. Her moans finally reached their height, her face tightened and in that moment of ecstasy she fell silent, reaching behind her to grip Erica’s shoulder before her body exploded in release, screaming out as she thrashed in Erica’s arms. Erica stroked her tenderly through it, Amber still planting kisses on Tasha's thighs as the orgasm died and she opened her eyes. 

Her reaction was immediate, she broke free and kissed Amber sloppily. Her hands were frenzied, not knowing where she wanted to touch until she found Amber's underwear still on which she tugged off. Tasha then pushed Amber back towards Erica, making her lie in the same position between her legs. Erica was taken aback by Tasha's sudden passion, she spread Amber's legs and went straight down on her. Amber cried out leaning her head back onto Erica’s shoulder. Erica began to knead her breasts but Amber stopped her.

"I want to feel you on my mouth," she hissed. Erica didn't need to be told twice, she moved from behind Amber, peeled off her panties and straddled her face, still facing Tasha as she continued her furious assault on Amber's clit. Erica began to lower her aching pussy onto Amber's mouth slowly, but she didn't want to wait and grabbed her thighs, pulling her down hard. Her tongue seemed to replicate Tasha's lust and Erica groaned with satisfaction.

Amber’s face was pressed hard against Erica’s crotch, her tongue writhing below her. The climax would come quicker than Erica expected. She gazed at the laptop and let her hand squeeze her own breast, She wanted Franky to know she was thinking of her as her orgasm approached. She glanced down at Tasha to see her slip a finger inside her friend and she felt Amber groan under her. Erica fell forward onto all fours, reaching the point of no return she ground her crotch against Amber's tongue faster as she watched Tasha closely.

As she hit her peak Erica gripped Ambers thigh, almost signalling her to follow, feeling Amber scream into her as she did the same out loud, her hips and body shaking on Amber’s face. Amber’s frame exploded under her, her thighs clasping Tasha's head tightly and her back arched upward making Erica topple off her.

As her orgasm subsided Erica turned to look at Amber, still whimpering from sensitivity, her face glistening with Erica’s wetness. Tasha crawled on top of her and both she and Erica started to kiss her softly. Eventually Erica backed away to watch them, appreciating the beauty and tenderness between two friends. Their passion had been spent but an intimacy remained in their eyes as they exchanged pecks slowly. It was the last image Erica saw before her eyes closed for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Erica woke slowly, her blonde hair splayed on her pillow. She felt something on top of her, lightly touching her face and neck. Her senses came to her slowly, but she was aware of a weight on her; all around her, keeping her pinned on the bed. The pressure was heavy but comfortable.

She heard a soft murmur, then felt a pair of lips press against hers. Her echoic memory translated the words. "Good morning," someone had said. She remembered the previous night quickly, the wild night she had spent with Amber and Tasha. But the two young women had left hours earlier. Erica had walked them out - the pair of them still intoxicated and immersed in post-coital bliss - before she returned to Franky’s bedroom and collapsed into a deep sleep alone in the madam’s bed. It was then she realised with immense excitement what must have been happening. Franky had snuck into bed in the middle of the night without waking her. It was Franky on top of her, canoodling her while she woke up.

Erica couldn't honestly do much else but process in her mind what was happening. She couldn’t move because she was pinned down. Franky lay on top of her, arms wrapped around her body. With a flood of excitement and arousal, Erica felt Franky push on her thighs, spreading her legs apart. Erica tried to speak, but Franky pressed her lips against hers, keeping her quiet save for a soft whine.

In one way this was the ultimate fantasy for Erica. Waking up in Franky’s bed with the sexy madam’s lips and hands all over her was incredibly exciting and her body was responding accordingly. It had only been a few seconds and she was already desperate to have Franky’s fingers inside her. She was sure Franky could make her come just with a few strokes. But regardless of this, at that moment Erica wanted to wrestle back some control. After completing Franky’s challenge the night before she now had some questions and some plans for the brunette. Erica wasn’t going to allow her own personal gratification to get in the way of those plans.

If it came down to a struggle, Franky would win hands down. Even though they were a similar heigh and weight, Franky was more toned, muscular and strong than Erica was. Not only that, Franky had an aggression and a seductive approach that debilitated Erica. It was maddening, but intensely arousing. Erica never knew before she came to _Licet_ how much she loved being dominated.

When Franky parted their lips, Erica managed two soft words. “Stop, Franky”. The sentence wasn't particularly convincing to her boss, but she relented slightly and let Erica catch her breath. She laid her face between Erica's neck and shoulder, relaxing there. 

"I can't move..." Erica squirmed, but the effort only made Franky laugh.

"I'm not even trying," Franky said lightly into Erica's neck, sending a shiver down the blonde's spine with her breath. “What’s wrong?” She nipped at Erica’s collarbone. “Don’t tell me you’re not a morning person.”

“I need to talk to you." Erica's squirming intensified. "Let me go." Franky briefly tightened the hug, and Erica squeaked softly. The sound made Franky laugh more. "Stop." Embarrassed now, Erica stopped moving, and Franky got bored of the one-sided contest. She stood up on her knees, and Erica closed her legs, but didn't get out of bed.

Laying back down beside her, Franky wrapped an arm around the Erica, kissing her shoulder. The blonde didn't move, staring at the ceiling. Franky gently bit Erica's shoulder, still testing the waters. She worked one arm around her shoulders, her free right hand falling on Erica's belly.

"You're so sexy,” Franky lifted the covers to look Erica over, eyes feasting on her naked body. Erica yanked the covers back down, still on guard. 

"Fine, fine." Franky conceded, her hand returning to Erica’s stomach. Her hand traced small circles around Erica's belly button. Just that touch was agitating Erica in a good way. She still really wanted to lay back and let Franky fuck her, but she resisted the urge to submit, keeping on a poker face.

Franky's hand moved up to Erica's chest. The blonde covered her nipples with her hands, biting her lip. Franky grinned, getting up onto her elbow and looking down at Erica. She said nothing, maintaining control and staying on the attack. Erica felt herself melt. That power. Franky radiated it. It was almost impossible to lay down the law with Franky because Franky had her beat in almost every regard.

Erica rolled away onto her side and Franky moved with her, pulling Erica in so her ass was against Franky's crotch. Erica laid there helplessly as Franky spooned her. "Where do you think you're going?" Franky's voice was pleasant, but ravenous. Erica felt the heat of Franky's breath as she moved in to bite her neck. Franky's hand crept down Erica's belly, moving towards her exposed, naked sex. Erica felt her heart pounding in her chest as she quickly managed a few words to halt proceedings.

"Can we just talk for a second?" Erica managed the words before Franky could make her move. She half expected Franky to ravish her anyway. To her surprise, Franky backed off.

"Sure." Franky said casually. 

Erica breathed a quiet sigh of relief and smiled to herself. She might succeed in her plan after all. “So, my seven days is up,” she said quietly. “I want to know if I got the job.”

Franky chuckled at Erica’s bravado. Not many people would have the courage to put her on the spot like that. She pulled Erica more tightly against her. “Well if I remember right you didn’t get here til 11am last Saturday,” she paused briefly to lave her tongue along on Erica’s earlobe. “So you’ve still got a couple of hours left in your screening process.” Franky’s voice lowered to a whisper. “Maybe you could do something in that time to convince me.” She chuckled again.

“How about you rate my performance from last night,” Erica responded quickly. “Did I meet the challenge?”

“You were fucking amazing,” Franky said in a serious tone. “I love that you brought home two girls. I knew you’d go above and beyond.”

“Were you watching the whole time?” Erica asked daringly.

“You know I was.” Franky’s hand began slowly creeping up Erica’s stomach again.

“I want you to know I was thinking about you the whole time,” Erica said.

Franky’s hand moved up and gripped Erica’s breast. This time Erica didn’t resist.

“Did you get jealous watching me with those girls?” Erica continued.

Franky didn’t answer but began kissing the back of Erica’s neck.

Erica moved her hand to cover Franky’s where it was squeezing at her breast. “Did you?” The blonde persisted, not wanting to let Franky avoid the question. The madam still didn’t answer.

"Holy shit," Erica murmured. She turned her body around to face Franky. She had a giddy smile on her face. "That's the first time I've heard you go shy about something." Franky didn't look amused. Erica didn't feel intimidated by her blank stare. In fact it made her feel powerful. “Were you jealous last night?” she asked again.

Franky, in possibly her most infuriating move yet, answered with a kiss. She leaned in and took Erica's lips, parting them and pushing her tongue into Erica's mouth. She embraced Erica tightly, keeping an arm around the small of her back. A leg moved up between the blonde's thighs, and Franky rolled Erica onto her back, grinding her. Franky started necking her, kissing Erica's throat as she breathed shakily. "Ah..." Erica's moan was soft and pleasing to Franky's ears. “Come on,” Erica sighed. The blonde reached up to wrap her arms around Franky's neck, but Franky grasped her wrists and gently pinned them above her head.

Franky looked down at Erica, an intense look on her face. “I wasn’t jealous,” she said, pressing her thigh harder against Erica’s sex. “Because I know you belong to me.”

Franky pulsed her hips, grinding against Erica’s sex. The friction was working well. Erica gave a soft, sharp moan with each movement. Keeping both Erica's hands pinned with one of hers, Franky reached down and grasped Erica's breast. She pinched Erica's nipple hard, giving it a slight twist. "Ah!" Erica yelped, her back arching, her legs clenching. Franky rocked her hips faster, the grinding getting Erica wetter and wetter.

“Did you touch yourself while you watched?” Erica asked, managing to pant out the words between moans.

Franky shook her head.

“Then I think you should go first,” Erica said breathlessly.

Franky paused for a moment as she processed Erica’s words. Unconsciously her grip had loosened on Erica’s hands and that was all Erica needed to pounce. In one swift movement she pushed upwards and flipped Franky onto her back. Her mouth went straight to Franky’s throat.

Erica was frenetic. The aching need for Franky to make her come had been instantly replaced with a desperate urge to make Franky come. Her mouth never slowed, moving to Franky’s collarbone and then down her body. Stopping at her chest, she flicked one of Franky’s nipples with her tongue. She took it in her mouth and Franky shuddered. Now she was fully onboard with Erica taking charge. Her body responded excitedly to Erica’s mouth as the blonde moved lower, kissing and nipping down Franky’s stomach.

Within moments Erica was between Franky’s legs. She parted Franky’s thighs and found her sex was wet and inviting. She slid a finger in. Franky’s back arched and her body pulsed. Erica moved in, gripping Franky’s hips and putting her tongue on her clit.

“Fuck…just like that baby,” Franky’s voice was breathy and weak but the words sent a shiver down Erica’s spine. Hearing Franky call her “baby” was such a turn on. She took a hand off Franky’s hips and used it to spread her lips, licking around her sex. Her tongue licked the pink, wet flesh. She delighted in Franky’s reactions, moaning at the slightest effort.

Erica used her fingers to tease Franky’s clit, working in circles. She kept licking as she did so. Franky bucked and squirmed, biting her lip. She gripped the bedsheets with one hand and Erica’s hair with the other as the blonde stroked her clit then teased it with her tongue.

Erica pushed two fingers inside Franky, switching her game up. She licked her fingers first then pushed them inside, moving them quickly as she continued to lick her clit. Franky came quickly after that, her hand gripping tightly on Erica’s hair as she screamed her climax. Her legs wrapped around Erica’s head as the orgasm sparked through her then eventually subsided, leaving her exhausted and listless on the bed.

After freeing herself from Franky’s now limp legs, Erica crawled up to the head of the bed and laid next to her. Franky looked over at Erica’s naked, blushing body. A look of intense lust engulfed her eyes. She climbed onto Erica, settling down between her legs, laying her body on top of the blonde’s. Their breasts pressed together and Erica’s hands caressed Franky’s back as they looked into each other’s eyes.

Grabbing two fists full of her hair, Erica pulled Franky’s lips toward her and kissed her passionately. Without waiting she pushed her tongue deep into Franky’s mouth, touching everywhere she could. When they pulled back to catch their breath Erica pleaded, “Make love to me Franky.”

This time there was no teasing or resistance from either side. Franky’s lips were tender as she kissed Erica’s face. She captured Erica’s bottom lip between her teeth and slid her tongue across it, then pulled back until it broke free. Erica felt Franky kiss her eyes, her chin, both cheeks. Slowly she made her way down her neck and chest until she had both hands cupping Erica’s breasts. She kissed down, under and up the side of her left breast before flicking the nipple with her tongue then slowly sucking it deep in her mouth.

Erica’s moans became increasingly loud. Even though the mansion was designed for this sort of thing, Erica was sure the other women in the house would be able to hear exactly what they were doing. When Franky’s mouth left her breast her hands replaced it, twisting and groping both. Her kisses and tongue made a trail down Erica’s stomach. 

Releasing her right breast, Franky moved her hand under Erica’s thigh. She lifted it, making room to fully explore her sex. Her finger slid down the left side of Erica’s folds then lightly circled her asshole. Coating her finger with Erica’s juices she pulled her finger upwards, through her slit, making Erica gasp, “Oh God … yes…”.

Separating her lips with her fingers, Erica felt Franky’s tongue slide over her clit, making her moan loudly. Franky slid her finger back down Erica’s slit, not going inside her sex, but collecting more of her juices and going lower to her asshole. Again she made small circles around it. Erica pushed herself against Franky’s finger.

“You like that, don’t you?” 

“Yes…” Erica pushed down on her finger again.

With another swipe of her tongue across Erica’s clit, Franky gently pushed the tip of her finger inside. “Hmmm….” Erica moaned, her asshole clamping down on Franky’s fingertip. She loved how it felt. “More,” she panted.

“Are you sure?” Franky asked.

Any barriers or thoughts Erica had were replaced by the ecstasy she was feeling at that moment. Lifting her head and looking into Franky’s eyes, she could only nod her head and barely whisper, “Yes.”

Lowering her head, Franky’s tongue once more slid up Erica’s sex until her tongue slid around her clit. Erica felt Franky’s push deeper inside her. As her finger pushed further Franky’s lips began sucking on Erica’s clit. Erica’s body alternated between lifting her hips and pushing back against Franky’s finger. The harder Franky sucked on her clit, the deeper the finger went until Erica could feel Franky’s knuckles pressing against her cheeks. Slowly Franky’s finger started sliding in and out.

“Oh my god … Franky … fuck me … fuck me harder,” Erica said as she panted and moaned.

Erica soon felt a second finger sliding into her forbidden spot, giving her a wondrous feeling while Franky stretched her open. Erica’s hips were in constant motion as Franky’s tongue slid up and down her slit, stopping every now and then to suck and nibble on her clit. She felt Franky’s thumb go into her sex so her fingers and thumb were fucking both Erica’s holes.

As Erica’s orgasm neared, she knew it was going to be one the likes of which she had never known before. She could feel the walls of her ass and her sex clenching Franky’s fingers not wanting either to withdraw. “Oh god Franky, oh god, oh god, oh god,” Erica wailed over and over as her orgasm peaked. Franky managed to hold onto Erica’s clit with her lips as her hips bucked wildly. Franky’s hair was entangled in Erica’s fist as the blonde was determined not to let her stop.

When she finally relaxed Erica was so dazed from the power of her orgasm that she barely noticed Franky bring herself back up so they were face to face once more. She felt Franky’s lips kiss her and she could taste her own juices on her lips. She felt Franky’s fingers slowly withdraw form her, leaving her feeling an emptiness. She wanted to be filled again.

Erica laid back, feeling exhausted and satisfied. She slowly got her panting under control and slowed down her breathing. She and Franky lay in each other’s arms, letting themselves take in all that they had done, not only that morning but over the last seven days. While lying in the crook of Franky’s arm, Erica’s face nuzzled into her neck.

“Franky, what you just did to me…that was so incredible,” she pressed a light kiss on Franky’s neck.

Franky smiled and rolled over so she was half on top of Erica. “I’m not done with you yet, you know,” she said with a cocky grin.

Erica smiled back. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Wait right here, don’t move,” Franky ordered, sliding away after giving Erica a kiss.

Crossing the room, Franky walked into her closet. The lights were off and it was rather dark so Erica couldn’t really see what she was doing. She saw Franky’s faint shadow pull down a box from the shelf. Hearing a little rustling, Erica the saw the faint image of Franky walking back across the room towards her.

Getting up on the bed and slipping between Erica’s legs, Franky leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

“You were in the company of a couple of amateurs last night,” Franky murmured. “Now I want to remind you what it’s like to get properly fucked.”

Erica felt Franky’s slick fingers go to work on her sex, one then two fingers being slid into her. As Franky bent down and sucked one of Erica’s nipples into her mouth, Erica felt a third, then a fourth finger stretch her out even more.

“I’m gonna fuck you until you scream my name and fucking pass out from the pleasure,” Franky said. She took Erica’s hand and moved it down so she could feel the dildo that she had retrieved from her closet and attached to a harness at her waist.

The dildo felt huge in Erica’s hand. She could not wrap her fingers around it. It felt probably nine or ten inches long. It was much bigger than the strap on they had used in Franky’s office and the realdoe Erica had bought from the sex shop. Despite its size, the strap on didn’t scare Erica. She knew Franky wouldn’t do anything to cause her harm or unintentional pain. Besides she was so wet and aroused by Franky she was sure she could take it. Slowly she reached up, pulling Franky down to kiss her as she positioned the dildo at Erica’s entrance.

Parting her lips, Erica felt Franky’s tongue slide across her teeth as the pressure of the dildo increased. With a push of Franky’s hips the head of the dildo popped into Erica, stretching her open. Holding herself above Erica, Franky stopped going any deeper, letting Erica adjust to the dildo’s size. When Erica nudged her hips upwards, Franky pressed more into her. The size of the dildo really didn’t hurt Erica but the size of it stretching her made her want Franky to go slow, which she did.

As their kiss became more passionate Erica slowly rocked her hips, feeling the dildo go deep inside her. Wrapping her legs around Franky’s waist, Erica lifted her hips to drive the dildo into her as far as it would go. With Franky pressed against her pelvis, Erica grunted into her mouth as the dildo bottomed out.

Erica relaxed a little and Franky began slowly moving her hips side to side. She was not pressing into Erica but using her hips to stimulate her with the dildo. Erica moved her hands up to Franky’s shoulders and held onto her when she slowly started to fuck her with the strap on.

“Oh god,” Erica moaned. “Fuck me…fuck me…”. Having the strap on deep inside her was quickly driving her higher and higher towards her peak. Her fingernails dug into Franky’s shoulders, her legs wrapped around her, squeezing the two of them closer against each other. Franky started moving faster, continuing to push the dildo deep inside. As Franky’s hips began slapping her own, Erica could feel the dildo bottoming out on each downward thrust. Although it was a little painful, the feeling gave Erica the most intense pleasure.

As Erica started to rise to her release, she felt Franky’s hands on her breasts and their lips together. Franky’s fingers were pinching her sensitive nipples. Just as she neared her peak, Franky squeezed her nipples hard, sending her over the edge. Blinding flashes held Erica captivated until it appeared a single white light was all that she saw. Her entire body went tingly and numb. Totally void of any light except for that one bright light, Erica screamed, “Oh fuck, Frannnkkkyyy!!!” while digging her fingernails into her shoulder.

*****

Erica felt softness on her face and upper chest. As she slowly tried to open her eyes, she could see the room was dimly lit. Franky was lying beside her on the bed, softly brushing her face with the back of her fingers. Erica felt like it took every ounce of her strength to lift one hand and lay it on Franky’s forearm.

“You ok baby?” Franky asked.

Erica was only able to nod her head slightly.

“I’ve never seen anyone come as hard as you just did. You had me scared there for a minute until I saw that you were breathing and slowly coming around.”

Wetting her lips, Erica tried to form the words in her mouth that her mind was trying to get her to say. “I’ve never felt anything like what just happened,” she mumbled. Franky leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. “Lay with me, hold me close,” Erica said.

Franky lay down and pulled Erica close to her, letting the blonde’s head rest against her shoulder.

“Hey Erica,” Franky whispered.

“Hmmm.”

“You know you’re mine, don't you?”

Erica nodded.

“Say it,” Franky continued.

Erica didn’t hesitate. “I’m yours Franky. I’ll do anything for you.”

Franky grinned contentedly. “Well I’m happy to say you’re _Licet’s_ newest employee.”

Erica smiled and closed her eyes, falling into a deep and restful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

“Meet my office 1 hour. Wear dark blue dress. First client tonight.” 

Erica received the text from Franky as she walking back to her room following a workout at the gym. It was Monday afternoon. After spending an incredible Saturday in bed with Franky, she had not seen the madam at all on Sunday. She had told her she would be out of the house all day schmoozing potential investors. Erica had considered going to find her on Monday morning but decided to play it cool and wait until she heard from her.

To pass the time over the preceding 36 hours Erica had utilised _Licet’s_ luxurious facilities. The pool, the jacuzzi, the gym and the comfort of her own bedroom. Allie had hung out with her by the pool for a few hours on the Sunday and the two of them shared their excitement at Erica being hired as an employee. They enjoyed each other’s company and were enthused by the prospect of living together at _Licet_ and developing their friendship.

Despite their previous dalliances there had been no more funny business between the two of them. Allie didn’t ask for any details about what had been happening with Erica and Franky but Erica knew her friend must have been aware of where she had spent her entire Saturday. At this point there was an unspoken understanding between them that Erica’s thoughts and affections were focused elsewhere.

Even though she knew that Franky had now employed her to work at _Licet_ it still came as a surprise to Erica to get the text that she would be servicing her first client that night. She didn’t feel prepared, but then again she suspected that one would never feel entirely prepared for such a thing. Beyond that she couldn’t shake the feeling that having only just begun to explore her connection with Franky she couldn’t imagine having sex with anyone else. Nevertheless, she was determined to go through with it. After all it must have been what Franky wanted her to do.

Erica showered, shaved, moisturised and began to get ready. Franky had assessed her wardrobe on her first day there and per her instructions she pulled out her dark blue dress. It was a rather short dress that fell a few inches above her knees. It hugged her chest and stomach like a second skin but flared out at the hips. The slightest bend would give anyone nearby a perfect view of her round, toned ass. She bought the dress mainly because of the way in which it accentuated her breasts. It fit tightly and held her up firmly. Further it had a low, plunging neckline. A couple of inches of cleavage were exposed from her breasts and the full round shape of them was clearly visible. 

Franky didn’t mention which shoes so Erica chose her most expensive pair of black, five-inch stiletto heels. When she looked in the mirror she marvelled at the definition they gave her tanned calves.

As she stepped out her bedroom door Erica felt her head sort of slip into the right place. She felt like she was entering a role in a way. Her shoes clicked a little more forcefully on the floor, her legs extended a little more suggestively, her hips swung from side-to-side as she walked. Her lips curled back into a seductive hint of a smile as her shadowed eyelids drooped slightly, giving her a bed-time look. She felt ready to give Franky and the client what they wanted.

Erica knocked on Franky’s office door and entered when she heard the call to come in. Franky was sitting at her desk but stood up and walked around as Erica approached. She looked the blonde up and down and nodded appreciatively but she didn’t smile. She appeared to have her business persona on.

Franky herself was a sight to behold. She wore tight blue skinny jeans that hugged her curves and a tight black halter top that exposed the bottom of her midriff. Just looking at the firmness of her stomach muscles and the softness of her skin made Erica feel flushed.

“You look great,” Franky said in a formal tone. “You ready for this?”

“Of course,” Erica said, trying to sound as confident as possible and ignoring her slight disappointment at Franky’s business-like demeanour. “Who’s my first client?”

“A woman named Sonia Stevens.”

Erica’s brow crinkled. “Sonia Stevens?” she asked. “The cosmetics millionaire?”

“Yep,” Franky nodded. “She’s one of our richest and most important clients.”

Erica released a shaky breath. Having to service a VIP client increased the pressure that was on her. Plus, she was familiar with who Sonia Stevens was and guessed she would be in her late 50s. Erica didn’t consider herself an ageist but that would make Sonia a good 20 years older than anyone else she had ever slept with. She wasn’t sure how she would handle it.

“Do I have a brief?” Erica asked.

“Yes you do,” Franky stated. “Sonia is always very specific with her requests and they change with each visit. Tonight she purely wants a voyeuristic experience.”

“She wants to watch me?” Erica questioned.

“Yes. She has requested a two woman sex show. She will be in the room and be watching and potentially giving instructions.”

“Okay,” Erica nodded. Knowing that she wouldn’t be required to actually have sex with Sonia Stevens already made her feel slightly more comfortable. “Who will I be working with?” Images of Allie, Kim and Jess flashed through Erica’s mind.

“Me.” Franky said matter-of-factly.

A slight smile crossed Erica’s face. She had been trying to match Franky’s business-like manner but hearing the news that her first job at _Licet_ would involve having sex with the woman she lusted intensively over was music to her ears. “We’ll be doing the sex show together?” she questioned. “I didn’t realise you still worked with clients.”

“I rarely do,” Franky replied. “These days I only work for very important clients,” she paused for a moment and her serious face finally cracked a little. “And with very special employees,” she added with a smile.

Erica smiled back and breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay.”

“Sonia is waiting for us in the platinum living room. You ready?”

Erica nodded and Franky led the way out of her office.

*****

Twenty minutes later Franky and Erica were standing in the platinum living room. They had just shared a glass of champagne with Sonia Stevens who was dressed smartly in a Chanel business suit and her hair in a French bun. As Franky was the boss of _Licet_ Sonia was obviously already familiar with her but she spent a few moments chatting with Erica and making sure she was happy with her. It didn’t take long for her to decide she was satisfied with the blonde and she gave her instructions to the two women.

Erica had never been in the platinum living room before. Despite it’s name she was surprised to find there was no bed in there, given it was a working room in a brothel. There was a massive sectional couch that boxed in the living room area on three sides. On the fourth side was a massive wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling window that looked out towards Melbourne. The lights were off in the room, it was dark outside, and the patch of hardwood floor on which Erica stood was illuminated mostly by the fairy lights that adorned the garden. In the corner of the room, sitting out a bit from the wall and the window, was a small gas fireplace that sent a few orange shafts of light onto the floor and warmed the room, making it feel cozy. The light from the window and the flames cast a somewhat golden glow upon the women. Erica felt the setting would have been sensual or romantic in most circumstances, but her nerves weren’t allowing her to embrace it yet.

Sonia instructed the women that they should "do what feels right," and that she would sit quietly on the couch and watch. Erica and Franky were to pretend that she wasn't even there. Sonia reiterated that point at least a dozen times. She wanted them to start clothed, to kiss and to disrobe one another. Then, once they were in a natural state, they were supposed to do "what felt right." But, in doing what felt right, Sonia wanted them to feel free to "do something nasty" or to "really explore" their "wildest fantasies, kinks, and desires." Erica interpreted the instructions as meaning they were to play the role of some sort of kinky lesbian sluts.

Franky and Erica stood on either side of the room, both of them had removed their shoes but were otherwise clothed. Sonia was sitting primly on the couch, staring at them but now trying to be silent. Erica’s back was to the fireplace and her ass felt uncomfortably warm. She was looking across the room at Franky, trying to mask her anxiety. She wanted to impress Franky, to knock it out of the park on her first job.

Franky was the one who got things going. She looked over briefly at Sonia and nodded her head once. Sonia nodded back but made no noise. That, Erica guessed, was enough of a signal. Franky started to walk the distance separating them. For a moment Erica stood and simply watched Franky move towards her, the swaying of her hips and the gentle bouncing of her breasts. Her lips curled up, showing animal desire so pure it could hardly have been an act.

That was what got Erica moving as well. She and Franky almost ran into one another. Both because of the roles they were playing and out of sheer lust they wrapped their arms around one another desperately. Erica felt her breasts press into Franky's and she could feel the heat of Franky’s skin. Franky’s face was close to Erica’s and her breath smelled like peppermint. 

Erica felt Franky's left hand slip up her back and rest gently against the back of her neck. Her right hand dropped down and Erica felt her warm palm pressing against her ass. She squeezed it gently and Erica jumped a little. Both of Erica’s hands were wrapped around Franky's neck, almost to the elbows. She kept them there, relishing how safe she felt now she was close to her. Franky tilted her head slightly and pressed their lips together.

It was then that Erica’s nerves eased and she surrendered to the moment. Franky's lips were so unbelievably soft and full that Erica’s lips just sort of melted into them. They were so pillowy and just the slightest bit damp that they seemed to envelop Erica. But it was more than just the raw physical feeling. There seemed to be a sort of sizzling sensation between their lips that vibrated down throughout Erica’s entire body. Her eyes closed automatically as the feeling spread and she felt a warmth emanating out from her lips.

Franky's lips slipped open slightly and Erica felt her breath against her mouth. Instinctively, her own lips parted slightly. Franky's tongue skittered across her lips. It felt so soft and warm that all Erica could do was open her mouth a little wider to moan. The moan came out sounding almost wanton and it sounded like it was coming from someone else. Like it was coming from a whore.

Erica didn't have time to consider that fact because Franky had sensed the opening of her mouth and moved to exploit it. Once more she slipped her tongue across Erica’s lips, this time her upper lip. But as she did so, she slipped her tongue in deeper. Erica’s mouth, already opening to moan, gave way further, inviting her in. Erica felt her warm tongue press against her teeth and then pour past them. Her wet, warm tongue splashed against Erica’s, seeming to fill her mouth with a velvety smoothness. Erica pushed back at her with her own tongue, feeling them roll together. Erica heard Franky moan then and her tongue began to move more quickly inside of Erica’s mouth. The warm, sizzling sensation in Erica’s mouth grew more intense.She could feel the power of Franky's kiss all over her body. She could feel Franky’s hand on the back of her neck, squeezing just the right amount of pressure, her soft skin feeling silky against her own. Franky’s other hand was gripping Erica’s ass tightly, her fingers sinking into Erica’s toned flesh.

The two women were connected in nearly every way. Erica could feel her toes pressing against Franky’s, their thighs rubbed together and their hips were locked as one. Their breasts were pushed tightly together and Erica could feel her nipples grow hard from the intensity of the sensation. 

For a long while, Erica was too overcome by the force, the enormity, of what she was feeling to do anything but simply fall into it and accept it. She felt her body tightening against Franky's, making every gap between their bodies shrink as her arms wrapped more tightly around Franky’s neck and Franky’s arms pulled her tighter. The smell of Franky's body and the taste of her mouth overwhelmed Erica’s senses.

Erica could have stayed that way forever, but Franky had other ideas. Her tongue slipped from Erica’s mouth, pulling between her teeth and lips. Erica felt Franky’s face pull away and her eyes fluttered open. She could see Franky's irresistible face smiling at her. Her lips were glistening. She pulled back slightly and for a moment Erica tried to hold her close, to feel her body against hers for a moment longer. 

Franky moved away from Erica and the blonde’s hands dropped down to her sides. As they fell against her hips, she felt the short sleeves of her dress slip down slightly on her shoulders. She looked down at her dress and saw that it was hanging loosely. It was only then that she realised that while they were kissing Franky had unzipped her. She had been completely absorbed by the feel of Franky's body, but apparently Franky had the wherewithal to keep up with the act. 

Erica tried to control herself. The sensation of Franky's kiss faded and she remembered what it was they were doing. She decided to get back to business and earn her money. She looked back at Franky and regretted not untying the knot that held her halter-top together in the back. But here was no time to worry about that. She reached her right hand up to her left shoulder and seductively rolled her sleeve down below her elbow, slipping her hand out of it. Without skipping a beat the freed left hand reached to her right shoulder and she repeated the action. The top of her dress slid down, exposing her breasts to the warm air of the room.

The dress was so loose from being unzipped that it slipped off her hips and down around her knees. She took a step and walked out of the dress. Now she was wearing nothing but her panties. She had worn a pair of black satin hipster beefs with a lace trim. Franky looked at her hungrily and bit her lower lip. She motioned with her finger for Erica to come to her.

Erica started to strut across the room towards Franky. She pretended like she wasn’t aware of Sonia watching them (although she really hadn't been while she and Franky were kissing). Franky kept her eyes on Erica as she moved closer to her. Erica could see the glistening on Franky’s lips and she felt her heart ratchet up a few beats per minute. She knew that if Franky kissed her again, she might slip back into whatever trance she had been in, so she resolved not to do that. She needed to keep the show going.

Erica stopped when she was three feet or so from Franky. She let her eyes wander over Franky's body, taking in her curves and the smooth softness of her skin. She took another half step forward and started to bend forward. She allowed her eyes to flit over Franky's taut breasts and saw that her shirt was incredibly short and incredibly tight. She could see Franky’s nipples poking through the sheer fabric and it was clear that she wasn't wearing a bra. Erica knew that the shirt was far too short to actually wrap all the way under Franky’s breasts. As she dropped her head down, she saw exactly what she had expected to see; the soft round curves of the undersides of Franky's breasts. Her shirt just sort of wrapped around the front of her breasts, the underside was exposed.

Erica jumped into action. She leaned forward slightly, opened her mouth, and raised her head. Her left hand quickly found its way around Franky's back, her fingers tickling at her bare spine below the bottom hem of her shirt. At the same instant, her open mouth pressed firmly against the delicious curve on the underside of Franky's right breast. She felt the heat of Franky's body and could smell her alluring fragrance. Erica’s nose sank into Franky’s soft flesh and Franky’s breast dropped into her mouth. Erica’s tongue moved around the bare flesh and she could feel the velvety sensation of her skin and taste her salty-sweet flavour. At that same instant, her right hand had raised up and come down gently onto Franky's left breast. Her hand wrapped around the fabric of Franky’s thin shirt but she could feel the satisfying weight of Franky’s breasts against her fingers and Franky’s hardened nipple pressing into her palm.

Franky let out a surprised groan and Erica looked up, trying to see around Franky's ample breasts. She felt Franky’s body bend slightly and knew the madam was looking down at her. Erica sucked in gently, pulling more and more of Franky's breast into her mouth. Franky’s skin felt hot and Erica could feel the blood pumping rapidly beneath it. Franky felt so smooth under her tongue. She began to move her lips around on the underside of Franky’s breast, trying to taste more and more of her salty skin. Meanwhile, her right hand stayed close on Franky's breast and she began to knead it slightly, letting her fingers dance across it.

If there was any doubt about Franky's enjoyment of Erica’s actions, she quickly dispelled them. Erica still had her eyes open and she could see and feel Franky's hands begin to move. Erica kept her mouth and her hands on Franky's body and continued to breathe in her delectable smell, but she paid attention to what her boss was doing. Franky reached behind her back and briefly fiddled with something a little below her shoulder blades. She sighed slightly both in pleasure and frustration and fiddled a little longer. Finally she moaned in satisfaction. Erica felt the fabric of Franky’s shirt fall to the floor so that she was now standing topless.

Erica kept her right hand against Franky's breast, now feeling the actual skin against her fingers and the hard, warm nub of her bare nipple against her palm. She kept moving her lips, sliding them up from the underside of Franky's breast. After a moment, she felt the slight change in texture as her lips passed over the edge of Franky's areola. Franky's nipple popped into her mouth all in one motion.

Any thoughts of Sonia were extremely distant in Erica’s mind as she flittered her tongue across Franky's hard nipple. She sucked harder, pulling more of Franky's nipple into her mouth and flicking her tongue against it. Franky moaned and her back arched, causing her breasts to thrust harder into Erica. The blonde welcomed it, taking more of Franky's breast into her mouth.

As she continued to suck and lick, Erica’s hands moved down along Franky’s stomach until they found the zipper on her jeans. She unlatched the button then pulled the zipper all the way down. Franky helped speed things along, pushing the jeans down over her ass then kicking them off.

Erica slowly slipped her mouth off Franky’s nipple. She stood up straight and took a step backwards. Franky stood before her not wearing a stitch of clothing. She had pulled her panties off in the same motion with her jeans. Erica tried to gain her bearings. She thought briefly about Sonia and what she would like to see from here. But before she could think of what to do next, Franky pounced, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her close.

Erica felt their breasts press together and she could feel her hard nipples sink into Franky's hot flesh. She could feel the soft skin of Franky’s belly against hers but more importantly, she could feel Franky's warm, soft centre rubbing against her thigh. Franky's leg snaked around the back of Erica’s and her foot landed on the floor behind Erica’s so she was essentially wrapped around her leg.

With Franky’s weight mostly on her Erica had a little trouble staying on her feet. Franky took a step between her legs with her free, right leg. The action caused Franky to crouch slightly and Erica felt the brunette’s weight start to pull her down. With Franky’s leg wrapped around her’s, Erica couldn't take a step back to catch her balance. Instead, she gave a surprised yelp as she began to trip backwards. 

Erica felt Franky's right hand slip up her shoulder and gently cradle her neck. Her left hand wrapped around Erica’s waist and she held the blonde close. Erica still fell backwards, but she could feel Franky's arms holding her up. Erica bent her knees slightly as she started to fall, allowing Franky to catch her. In a few moments they were on the floor. Erica was lying on her back. Franky was still on top of her, their breasts now pressed together by the weight of Franky’s body on top of Erica’s. Franky’s lips went to Erica’s neck, causing her to moan softly.

They lay together in that way for a few moments and Erica could feel her body reacting to Franky's embrace. She felt her cheeks flush and her back go limp as Franky's lips and tongue moved up and down her neck. Erica’s nipples grew harder as the pressure of Franky's warm, soft body on top of her increased. She could feel her own sex, though the fabric of her panties, pressing deliciously against Franky's thigh. Their legs were entwined together and Erica could feel Franky’s silky skin against her.

Franky's soft, supple lips kissed Erica’s collar bone, the top of her breast, and her breastbone as she slowly began to move her lips down the blonde’s body. She then moved to Erica’s breasts, laving her tongue across a desperate nipple. Erica sucked in air quickly and felt all of her muscles tighten. She couldn't believe how much sensation that one lick shot through her body. Her toes tingled and the hair on the top of her head stood on end. Franky's tongue swirled around her nipple a few more times then her mouth closed around it. Erica gasped as Franky sucked gently on her nipple, pulling it deep into her mouth and flicking it with her tongue.

Erica was so distracted by the feeling of Franky sucking on her nipple that she hardly realised that the brunette’s fingers had slipped into her panties, that her ass had risen up off the floor, and that Franky was carefully sliding her panties down her legs until they were well below her knees. In another brief second the panties were slipped off of her toe and tossed onto the floor. Erica’s legs spread a little farther apart and she felt a desperate need for Franky to touch her exposed sex.

Once Franky had gotten the panties off Erica’s body, she gave her nipple one last quick flick with her tongue before breaking contact. Erica sighed and her body rocked involuntarily. But Franky was already on the move. She once again trailed her lips down Erica’s body. She left an unbroken chain of kisses down along the underside of Erica’s breast, across her stomach to her bellybutton and then down, slowly, between her legs.

Erica saw Franky's head move side to side briefly and her shoulders drop slightly. Without further warning she felt it. Franky's pouty, wet lips had come in contact with her sex. Her muscles tightened further and she heard herself groan. Franky had placed just the gentlest contact on the center of her slit, her nose just fractions of an inch from her clit. Franky kept the kiss there for a moment, then briefly moved her lips away. Erica sighed in disappointment. But before she could absorb the desperate need for more, she felt Franky’s lips once again press into her, a little farther down this time. 

Franky continued in this manner patiently, slowly dropping kisses down the length of Erica’s sex, never pressing hard. Her lips were now very damp with the blonde’s arousal and they lubricated her kisses, making them feel more forceful than they actually were. Franky then began the slow ascent back up Erica’s sex but as she moved she let her lips sink more deeply into Erica. Occasionally, her tongue would dart out of her mouth, giving just the slightly penetration to her kiss. Despite the increased intensity, she didn't move any faster. She eked her way upwards, causing Erica’s body to shake and her breath to stop as Franky’s lips got closer and closer to her aching clit.

With the top of her lip just barely avoiding contact with Erica’s clit, Franky suddenly stopped. She kept her lips planted against Erica’s slit but her eyes flashed open and she looked up at the blonde from between her legs. Franky's eyes glittered and Erica couldn’t tell if they looked aroused or feverish. Maybe both. They locked eyes for a long time, Erica’s body trembling, her muscles taut. Finally, Franky seemed satisfied that Erica was absolutely desperate. Her warm tongue dropped out of her mouth and splashed with full force against Erica’s clit.

Erica gasped as an electricity emanated through her. She felt Franky’s soft, delicate palm glide across her stomach and up to her breast. She undulated her hand expertly, kneading the flesh with her fingers and teasing the nipple with her palm. As she did this her tongue swirled around Erica’s clit making her toes curl and her eyes slam shut. Strings of sensation burst out from her clit and spread all over her body. It was not yet an orgasm but it was very close. Erica sighed deeply as her fingers tingled and her bones turned to jelly.

Her eyes opened and she looked down at Franky's hand grasping her breast, somehow firm and gentle at the same time. She watched her fingers roll and could feel her nipple being lightly teased. Her eyes followed the length of Franky’s arm down to her shoulder. She could see her dark brown hair draped over them. Then she noticed Franky's eyes, looking directly up at her from between her legs. Her pink lips were spread open and Franky's warm tongue was immersed between them. Erica could see her hard clit resting on Franky's tongue like a pink pearl. Franky rotated her tongue slightly, sending shooting sensations throughout Erica’s body. Her lips closed around Erica’s clit and the blonde felt it bathed by Franky’s mouth.

Franky kept kneading Erica’s breast and licking her clit with concentrated attention. She pushed Erica further and further into delirium but always managed to back off before she could come. The sensation was simultaneously invigorating and maddening for Erica. Her body flailed wildly on the floor and she moaned uncontrollably. 

After some interminable but ephemeral time Franky changed her position. Her tongue continued to swirl around Erica’s sex but her hands and her body were moving. First Erica felt Franky’s free hand move down towards the back of her thigh, her fingers sinking into the flesh. The other hand then broke free of Erica’s breast and found the same spot on the opposite thigh.

At first she just spread Erica’s legs wider but then she pushed up, causing Erica’s ass to raise slightly in the air. 

Franky sucked once more on Erica’s clit and then slowly started to trail her tongue down the length of her sex. She made her tongue rigid and let it sink as deep as it would into Erica’s opening. Erica groaned and writhed on the floor. Eventually, Franky's tongue reached the bottom and slipped easily out of the blonde’s slit. Rather than stop, she continued to lick her way downwards.

“That’s it, Franky,” Erica heard a voice from her side say. It was then she remembered that Sonia was watching. That the point of this endeavour was to earn money from her. Franky must have known from previous visits that Sonia was interested in ass play. Apparently she was giving her her money's worth now. But Erica wasn’t complaining. She could feel all the tightened nerves that were located in that area were firing and she felt the need for relief. She rocked on her back and let Franky do her thing. She let out a long, satisfied breath as Franky’s tongue slipped across her asshole. The warm, caressing feeling spread to every muscle in her body.

Franky’s tongue probing and lapped and at times she would push inside. She twisted her tongue inside Erica and hummed, the vibrations giving the blonde great pleasure. To intensify the feeling even further, Franky pressed her fingers onto Erica’s aching, erect clit.

Erica groaned loudly and her whole body turned to jelly. Either the movement of Franky's tongue or her gentle fingers carefully massaging her clit would have been enough alone to drive her crazy, but the two together made her mind go totally blank. She heard squeals coming from her throat and felt her body trembling.

Several moments into the combined feeling of Franky's tongue fucking and her fingers swirling on her clit, Erica took a gasping breath and, without thinking cried out, "Oh fuck, I'm going to fucking come!" She didn’t know if it was something that Sonia would want her to do but it had come naturally, she had wanted to say it.

Unfortunately, it seemed that her words had acted as some sort of signal to Franky. She felt a sudden release of pressure but not the release she wanted. The tension was still inside of her, but the action pushing her towards the edge had relented. She was just left with frustration. Franky was smiling devilishly at her, but she wasn't touching her anymore. She sat up quickly on her knees, brushed her hair out of her face and then chuckled.

She spun around quickly, dropped down on her hands and knees and crawled two feet away from Erica. Her firm and round ass was pointing back at the blonde and her sex was on full display. She looked over her shoulder and spoke to Erica in a firm voice. “My turn,” was all she said.

Erica was still gasping for breath. She felt the orgasm that she had been so close to achieving recede away. But she was still unbearably horny and Franky's body looked incredibly enticing just a few feet away. She shook off her frustration and moved on her knees towards her boss. 

It was difficult for Erica to maintain her composure. She essentially wanted to scramble over towards her as fast as possible, but she managed to make her crawl look sexy. Franky was still looking at her and her eyes looked particularly enticing.

Erica placed her hands on Franky’s firm ass and immediately pressed her lips onto Franky’s asshole. Erica felt the brunette’s whole body tremble and she heard her groan as the sensation grabbed her. Erica felt a chill run down her spine as well. It was an incredible feeling to give Franky Doyle pleasure.

Erica kept her tongue soft and in circular motions at first. Franky's body shivered, but Erica felt the brunette’s muscles loosen and her tension release as she soaked in the feeling. As soon as she felt that change, Erica made her tongue rigid and pushed hard into Franky's body. Erica heard her groan loudly and her hips felt weak under her hands but she stayed upright and Erica continue to push in her tongue. She could see Franky was still looking back over her shoulder at her and she could tell that she was enjoying herself.

After several minutes of tongue-fucking Erica came to a decision. With little in the way of warning and moving with all possible speed, she pulled her tongue out and moved so she was laying down between Franky’s legs. She had perfectly judged the distance and as her head hit the floor she looked up and saw Franky's sex directly above her head. She reached her hands up to find Franky's hips and pulled her down sharply. Soon she felt the hot wetness of Franky’s sex pressed against her face.

Franky gasped at the sudden change in position but made the adjustment seamlessly. Erica opened her mouth and felt Franky’s silky, puffy lips against her tongue. She heard Franky moaning as she slid her tongue up and down her sex. When Erica pushed her tongue inside Franky rocked her hips, driving herself down hard on Erica’s face and pushing her tongue further inside her.

After several thrusts Erica tilted her head slightly and wrapped her lips around Franky’s clit. Her boss’s muscles went tense as she kissed and licked there then sucked lightly, pulling the clit between her lips and mouth. Erica started to flick it gently with her tongue as she sucked and Franky’s body reacted to every movement.

Erica’s fingers soon joined in, circling around the opening of Franky’s sex until they were coated in her juices. Erica then moved one wet finger and pressed it against Franky’s asshole. The brunette groaned knowingly and she relaxed under the pressure until Erica’s finger disappeared inside her. Her insides were incredibly tight but Erica’s finger was so well lubricated that she was able to slide in deeper and deeper. She was then able to insert a second finger and start fucking Franky’s ass. At the same time her lips were still wrapped tightly around Franky’s clit, her tongue flicking it mercilessly. Franky was moaning loudly and rocking her hips. Her body became more and more tense and her voice became louder and louder. Erica knew that in a matter of moments she was going to come.

"Oh fuck...stop!" Franky yelled as her body began to shake more wildly. Erica slowed her movements, but kept her tongue and fingers working, “Stop…I wanna come with you,” Franky panted. Erica’s head dropped back and Franky's delicious clit slipped from between her lips. At the same time she carefully slid her fingers out of Franky's ass. 

Franky was up like a shot. Erica propped herself up in a half-sitting position on her elbows as Franky manoeuvred herself so she was sitting in front of Erica on the floor. Erica could see Franky now, her cheeks flushed and her perfect breasts rising and falling rapidly on her chest. Erica couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked. She almost came from the wonder of the sight.

"Come on," Franky said firmly, shuffling towards Erica on the floor. “I wanna look in your eyes when you come.” Franky’s right leg slid up over Erica’s left thigh. At the same time, her left food burrowed underneath Erica’s right knee. Erica knew exactly what Franky wanted and she instantly wanted the exact same thing. She lifted her right leg up, sliding it along Franky’s thigh and scooted towards her.

The two women’s eyes locked. In almost no time Erica felt the puffy wetness of Franky’s sex as it kissed gently into her own. Their hips were almost on top of one another, there was not even a breath of air between their desperate bodies. Erica felt the hot smoothness of Franky’s breasts brushing against hers. They were close enough to kiss as their bodies locked together but they didn’t. They maintained a tiny distance, looking deeply into one another’s eyes.

After a moment, Franky began to grind her sex against Erica’s. Their clits were both unbearably hard. Erica moaned at the beauty of the sensation and began to grind her hips as well. Their clits rubbed together delightfully, the hard little nubs sliding against one another. Erica felt her muscles tighten and she could feel Franky tense as well. They began to grind faster and harder into each other.

The women’s breaths came in ragged pants and the room was filled with the fevered sound of their moans and groans. Their arms linked together, holding one another close so the force of their wild fucking wouldn’t throw them apart.

In the back of her mind Erica was still aware that this was technically a professional situation and she was working for a client. But she could no longer control her actions. She could feel the orgasm that had been lurking under the surface for such a long time finally burst through, no longer contained.

Franky thrust her hips hard against her, grinding in a particularly forceful and unmerciful manner. Erica was surprised by a sudden jolt of pleasure shaking her off balance. It was like a small tremor before an earthquake. Her mouth opened and she gave a short squeal. Her eyes stayed open, staring intently into Franky's gorgeous green orbs. Everything seemed to hold completely still for a moment. All of the muscles in her body tightened up to the highest possible degree, her breath caught in her throat. She could see Franky's face tighten, could feel her muscles tense. She knew that Franky was feeling what she was feeling. That realisation sent Erica careening over the edge.

A pulsating blast of warm sensation suddenly burst out of her clit. A explosion of pure electricity burst up through her stomach and ballooned at her chest. It spread down her arms and overwhelmed her senses. At the same time, it drifted down her legs, sinking into her toes and causing them to curl in pure pleasure. Everything in the world receded in the total physical release of climax. The only thing in the world was the sensation tearing through her body and Franky's beautiful green eyes staring directly into hers. Those eyes pushed her orgasm longer and farther than she had ever experienced before. When the haze lifted slightly, she could feel Franky's body quaking. Erica knew she was coming too, that they were sharing a real connection despite the circumstances.

Suddenly, Erica’ vision blurred. She could no longer see Franky's eyes. She could still see the low lights in the room, but Franky's face had become a strange translucent blur. She moaned from the pleasure she was feeling but also from longing, She missed the feeling of seeing Franky in front of her. She blinked a few times, but could still hardly see. Her orgasm began to fade faster. She became aware of her body and, more importantly, of her surroundings.

Erica realised what had caused her sudden, partial blinding and the fading afterglow of her orgasm dissipated entirely. Her dress was covering her face. Sonia must have picked it up and thrown it there. Erica had to master herself to prevent from getting angry. She remembered where she was and what she was there to do.

“Thank you, Erica. That was lovely," Sonia said in a prim and proper voice as if Erica had given her a cup of tea, not a sex show. “You may go now. I will complete the rest of the session with Franky.”

 

* * * * *

Only a few minutes Erica was standing at the door of the room with Franky next to her. She felt entirely numb. After Sonia had issued her instructions the two of them had dressed silently. Even though Franky was required to stay with the client, she had the decency to walk Erica out. Erica couldn’t understand the feelings that were running through her mind as they stood there. She felt butterflies in her stomach but wasn’t sure what caused them. She didn’t know if it was the intensity of her feelings for Franky or if she was disappointed with herself for sharing the connection she and Franky had with a paying customer. There weren’t any words for what she felt about either of those scenarios. She felt like she couldn’t make eye contact with her lover.

Perhaps sensing Erica’s uneasiness, Franky wrapped her arms around Erica’s hips and pulled her close. Their foreheads touched and Erica finally managed to look up at her. “That was incredible,” Franky whispered.

“What are you going to do now?” Erica whispered back, the hint of jealousy in her words obvious.

“Nothing babe,” Franky responded quietly. “I’ll just have a drink with Son and debrief. She likes to give an evaluation of all her sessions for us to bear in mind for the future. She’s one of our best clients, gotta make sure she’s happy.”

Erica nodded in understanding and Franky gave her a soft, loving kiss on the lips. It ended far to quickly and Erica found herself reaching for more.

“Better go,” Franky said, looking back at Sonia who was watching the two women with a puzzled expression. “I’ll meet you in your room when I’m done.”

With that, Franky turned and walked back to her client. Erica watched her for a brief moment before closing the door and making her way back to the her bedroom. The thought occurred to her as she walked that she was now officially a hooker. She also knew she was officially in love with Franky Doyle.


	10. Chapter 10

Erica’s eyes opened slowly and drowsily. She was curled up in her bed, snuggled into the duvet. As she straightened out her legs her foot brushed against the smooth leg of another person. She turned over to find Franky lying casually on her back beside her, scrolling through her iPhone.

“Hey sleepy head,” Franky said. “Worked you too hard on your first night, did I?”

Erica’s mind floated back to the previous night and the incredible sex she and Franky had for Sonia Stevens’ viewing pleasure. She didn’t address it though, instead trying to recall what had happened afterwards. “I didn’t hear you come in,” she said in a regretful tone. She didn’t remember anything aside from crawling into bed naked and alone after Sonia had sent her on her way.

“Nah, you were dead to the world,” Franky said. “Didn’t want to wake you.” Franky placed her phone on the bedside table and rolled over to face Erica. “Sonia paid $2000 for last night,” she said. “That’s $1000 in your pocket. Not a bad way to earn money, hey?”

“I think you could tell I enjoyed myself,” Erica said with a knowing smile. “But I’m guessing I won’t be lucky enough to have two clients in a row who just want to watch me have sex with you.”

Franky chuckled. “You’re right about that. But so what?”

Erica took a deep breath. She knew her best bet was to be honest with Franky. Subconsciously her hand went to Franky’s arm and her fingers brushed over the brunette’s tattoos. “I’ve fallen so hard for you Franky,” she said softly. “I’m worried I won’t be able to do a good job when I have to sleep with a client. I’ll just be wishing I was with you.”

Franky contemplated Erica’s words for a moment. She wrapped an arm around the blonde’s lower back and pulled her closer. “Remember the other day? When I told you that you’re mine?”

Erica nodded.

“One of the reasons I know that is because I know _you_. You were faithful in your last relationship, yeah?”

“Yes.”

“And you weren’t satisfied in that relationship, were you?”

“Well no, but I don’t think it had anything to do with being faithful.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t the only reason but it was part of it.”

Erica’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Since you’ve been here I’ve seen you with Allie, Kim, Jess, the two girls you picked up from the city. I saw unbridled lust when you were with those women. You had the freedom to express yourself sexually and you reveled in it. You love to fuck women, Erica. You need it.”

Erica couldn’t disagree with Franky that she had thoroughly enjoyed her experiences with those other women. But in her mind none of them compared to the woman in front of her. “But I feel like you’re all I need,” she said.

“I know what we have, Erica,” Franky explained. “Fucking other people isn’t gonna change that. My giving you the freedom to experience other women will only make us stronger. It will mean you’re not denying your natural urge to share yourself.”

“I don’t know, Franky,” Erica said dubiously. 

“Well I do,” Franky said firmly. “And you’ll see what I mean when you get your next client. Once you’re immersed in the moment you’ll love it. Besides,” Franky moved her hand down and gripped Erica’s ass, “I thought you said you’d do anything for me.”

A hint of a smile crept on to Erica’s face. “I did,” she confirmed.

“Good.” Franky gave Erica’s ass a quick smack. “I want you to go to my room. Put some towels on the bed, strip off and lie face down on them. You can keep your undies on, or maybe drape a towel over your butt. I’m gonna give you a massage.”

“A massage? For real?”

“Yep. You’re stressing yourself out about this stuff. You need to relax.” Franky leapt up out of bed. She was naked and the sight of her firm breasts, toned body and tanned and tattooed skin caused a familiar stirring in Erica’s centre. At that moment she had only one thing on her mind and that was getting Franky’s back in bed with her.

“Well where will you be while I’m doing that?” she asked.

Franky grabbed a nightgown from Erica’s cupboard and to the blonde’s disappointment, she put it on to cover her nakedness. “Lindsey had a client stay really late last night. I need to check in with her that everything was settled up. I’ll meet you in twenty minutes.”

On a mission, Franky grabbed her phone from the nightstand and left Erica’s room.

*****

Twenty minutes later Erica lay fully naked on Franky's king-size bed, on her belly, on a couple of large, fluffy towels. She opted to forego draping a towel over her lower section like Franky requested. The concerns she had about work had quickly been banished to the back of her mind. Just the thought of getting a massage from Franky made her incredibly horny. It was taking every iota of willpower and resistance she had not to touch herself, but the exhilaration of feeling Franky’s hands working their magic on her was enough to make her hold off.

She made herself lie still and be patient. Her hair was pushed up and out of the way. Her hands were under the pillows, chin propped up on them, zealously drumming her fingers on the mattress. Before long she heard Franky enter the room and close the door. Erica turned her face back and smiled devilishly at her. Franky’s eyes went straight to Erica’s nude backside.

The madam stood looking at Erica just a moment, placing her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "You bad, bad girl," she declared.

Erica just flirted back, "You gonna…punish me for it?"

Franky gave her an indeterminable smirk. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see, now, won't we?"

Erica's eyes narrowed. "Ah; you're gonna tease me for it.”

Franky strode around the bed and lit a couple scented candles. She quickly disappeared into her ensuite and returned with a bottle of heated massage oil and deposited some into her hands. Erica heard her rubbing her palms together, but she didn't hear the top snap closed on the bottle. _”Very nice,”_ she thought enthusiastically. She must be planning on using a lot of it.

Franky, who was still wearing Erica’s nightgown, climbed up on the bed on top of the blonde and straddled her back. It already felt so good Erica let’s out a little groan, even though the actual massage hadn't begun yet. When Erica finally did feel those skilled fingers press into her, smearing the hot oil and making temporary little impressions on her back, neck and shoulders as Franky applied and withdrew, the bed might as well have turned into a cloud and Franky into an angel with the most calming, soothing touch she'd ever felt.

"Mmmmm," Erica moaned, putting as much worship into her voice as she could.

Franky worked her way lower down, all the while coaxing similar sounds of grateful adoration out of Erica, she unstraddled her and sat on her left side to do her lower back and further down to her ass. It tickled when Franky first touched there, causing Erica to jump and giggle a little, so she descended down to the blonde’s calves. Rubbing on her legs produced basically the same effect as did working on her upper body. Erica felt weightless, as if gravity didn’t exist.

Franky worked her way even lower and fastened her grip on Erica's ankle. “Are you ticklish?” she asked with a sneaky grin.

Erica barely had time to comprehend the question before she felt Franky scratching the bottom of her left foot. Rattled loose out of tranquility, she let out a hysterical laughing shriek. She reflexively kicked with her free foot and beat the pillows and the mattress with her fists before letting loose an automatic, “Franky, stop! Don’t tickle my feet!”

Laughing gleefully, Franky stopped. She let go of Erica's ankle, and Erica began to float back down into her skin. “Oh god!" Erica exclaimed, “Don’t do that again. My feet are so ticklish.”

"Wow!" Franky giggle, genuinely surprised. "One little tickle did all that, huh?”

Erica chuckled along with her, trying to make it sound good-natured. “I can’t help it," she confirmed.

But now of course Franky couldn't leave the other foot alone. She tickled Erica’s right sole, and then got out of the way before her feet flew up in the air and whacked her.

"Aaaahahaha!!" Erica laughed, once more slamming her fists in the bedspread and digging her teeth into one of the pillows. When she caught her breath, she sputtered out, "Oh, God, no, Franky, seriously, please, don't. Seriously!"

"Well, there you go then," Franky answered. "Now you've been properly reprimanded."

Erica got it now. She exhaled with a wry giggle. "You do realise of course that now I'm gonna have to reprimand _you_.”

"If it's anything like what you consider a punishment, I look forward to it," Franky chuckled. She slowly ran her fingers back up Erica’s legs and gave her ass a light squeeze. "Now roll over,” she said in a more forceful tone.

A pleased Erica obediently smirked, turning on her back and laying her arms at her sides. She made no attempt to cover up her erect nipples or her moistened sex.

Franky began working her shoulders and just below her neck, which took about two minutes but felt like two hours to Erica, who was now impatient for Franky to get down to business. Just as Erica's right hand was about to start misbehaving itself and snake its way inside Franky's nightgown, her masseuse started groping and spreading her fingertips over Erica's breasts.

“Oh my God,” Erica drawled, arching her back and pushing her breasts into Franky's hands. She was so turned on it was impossible to contain herself any longer. She interrupted the massage to pull Franky towards her and kiss her passionately. Franky gladly put things on hold to lay down with Erica so their lips and tongues could intertwine.

Erica got so worked up so quickly, she eventually had to put the kissing on pause to say, “I’m so ready for you.”

Franky could read the rest in Erica's eyes, she wanted to jump to the happy ending. She flashed her a smoky smile. "You're ready to lose it, Erica?"

Erica nodded.

Franky chuckled and immediately began dancing her fingers down Erica’s stomach, moving over her bellybutton and skipping the rest of the way down. Erica’s heart rate increased. Franky’s index and middle fingers trekked down the remainder of the path to their destination, sending quivering spasms through Erica’s body. Erica wanted to seize her wrist and quickly help it along.

When Franky finally reached Erica’s sex the blonde felt tingles jump all over her. She’d already been trembling with tingles just waiting for it, but having her lover’s fingers touching her again made her feel so hot. She had to touch Franky too. She just had to. She stroked Franky's tummy and ribs, riding her fingertips up the left side of her body until she could reach her neck and caress her jawline. Franky urged her to unfasten the tie of her nightgown which she swiftly did. Franky quickly paused what she was doing to peel off the nightgown and toss it to the ground so both women were naked against each other. She then moved her fingers back to Erica’s sex so she could rub and caress her clit.

A short but indistinguishable time later, Franky made her way inside Erica. They still hadn't ceased kissing, temporarily or permanently, and now with a clear path for her arms, Erica reached around Franky and held her body to her. "Yes...mmmm...just like that..." Erica murmured to her between kisses. She started to fondle Franky between her legs, which her lover gladly allowed.

Both women were sweating, exerting heavy, audible breaths. Every part of every system in Erica's body was going crazy. She slipped her fingers gently through Franky's sex to guide her that she wanted to be tenderly, seductively stroked. Slow, soft and easy. When Franky picked up on it and mirrored her technique, Erica threw out a deep, hot moan to accompany her current lip-locked exhalation. She no longer had the focus to keep pleasuring Franky, her hand dropping to the mattress.

Still tenderly fucking Erica with her fingers, Franky's mouth unlipped her and she dropped her head to nestle it beside Erica’s and nuzzle her neck. Erica's eyes fluttered.

"Oh God, Franky, I love you so m—ohhhh!" Erica's statement was cut off by a gasp brought on by Franky locating her g-spot. She had no time to contemplate the admission she had just made as Franky found the spot again and again with thrust after thrust. Erica whimpered and squeaked, her emissions of overwhelming pleasure growing and increasing in volume and pitch.

“Mmm…Franky…I’m gon…I’m gonna c…” Erica couldn’t get the words out but her reactions did the talking for her. Her back began to arch and her hands gripped the bedsheets. Franky kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you too, Erica.” The words were timed perfectly and triggered Erica’s orgasm. 

“Ohhhhhh!!!” she screamed wildly, her moans echoing throughout the room and a tear spilling from her dazzled eyes. When Franky saw the orgasm had run its course, she delicately exited Erica's sex, her fingers moving straight to her own mouth so she could lick and suck on Erica’s sweet taste.

A few moments later, Erica opened her fuzzy eyes. She looked around until she caught sight of Franky smiling down at her.

Erica giggled and wiped her moist eyes with the back of her hand.

“That was so good,” she whispered. "I-I don't even know what to say."

Franky shrugged. “'You can tell me you love me again," she suggested with a grin.

Erica smiled broadly and softly wrapped her arms around Franky’s neck. “I love you, Franky Doyle,” she said, her voice undeniably genuine. Franky’s eyes mirrored her sincerity. Erica then pulled Franky down for another passionate embrace.

*****

Two days later it was time for Erica’s next client. As she was in the early days of her time at _Licet_ she knew it was unlikely she would be working on a nightly basis. Most of the clients were regulars and had favourites that they would book on every visit. It would take some time for Erica to become known to these women.

Despite the reservations Erica had, Franky had spent the preceding 48 hours boosting her confidence and, more than anything, encouraging her to enjoy and welcome the prospect of having sex with another beautiful woman. It had worked. Erica was beginning to keenly anticipate what her next client would look like and what she might want her to do.

When Franky had found Erica that afternoon and informed her that she had booked a client for that evening, she felt ready. Franky filled her in with as many details as possible. The client’s name was Bridget. She wasn’t a rich VIP like Sonia, but she was still well off and a valued regular at _Licet_. Bridget was married with children and that night she had only a couple of hours to engage in some bisexual lust because her husband was out of town and she dropped her kids off at her sister’s. Erica assumed that the hubby did not know about her desires, much like her own former partner. Bridget expressed a willingness to book someone new and Franky had highly recommended she give Erica a try.

Franky had described Bridget as being in her mid 40s and on the small side, maybe 5'2" which made her a fair bit shorter than Erica. She was very slender with rather small breasts. Franky described her hair as short and blondey-brown. She also described her as being attractive, not drop dead gorgeous, but attractive. In her previous visits she had preferred vanilla sex and had a passion for cunnilingus - both giving and receiving. While Franky told Erica to keep those details in mind, she implored her to still follow her instincts – just like she had with the other women she had slept with at _Licet_.

Franky instructed Erica to dress casual but sexy. Erica chose a short denim mini skirt to accentuate her legs and a revealing but tasteful black satin and lace top. Bridget arrived at _Licet_ at exactly 8 pm. She needed to leave by 10 pm to pick up the kids. That meant Erica was to service her for 2 hours – at a cost of $300 an hour.

When Erica opened the door to their assigned room to invite her in, a look of total panic swept over Bridget’s face and she just stood there frozen. The two women knew each other. Bridget was married to a banker that Erica’s father’s law firm did business with. They had met at several social functions. 

Bridget turned to walk away but Erica called out, "You might as well come in, Bridget. We’ve already seen each other. The damage has already been done."

Bridget turned back to look at Erica and then followed her inside, she was trembling slightly and was obviously a bit shaken. 

Erica sat Bridget on the sofa and got her a glass of wine which she started gulping.

Sitting down next to her Erica said, "Bridget. I can assure you that I will not mention this to anyone. What we may do together is nobody's business but our own."

"I had no idea someone I knew worked at _Licet_ ," Bridget said in a panicked tone. "If anyone found out that I come here. My marriage, my kids…”

"No one is going to hear anything from me," Erica replied with certainty. “I’m in the same boat as you. I’m definitely not ready for the world to know that I take money from women who want to have sex with me. Technically it’s prostitution. I would never be able to go back to the legal profession.”

“What are you doing here?!" Bridget asked. "You don't need the money. You’re a high flying lawyer for crying out loud.”

Erica laughed. “Not anymore.” She paused to take a sip of wine. “I quit the firm, broke up with Mark. I barely have a dime to my name right now. I’m here because I wanted an adventure. I haven’t been here long but I’ve been able to meet lots of beautiful women like you who happen to enjoy sex with other women. I’d take that over a courtroom any day," she explained. 

A few minutes of small talk later, Bridget had finished her glass of wine and had relaxed a little. She smiled at Erica and said, "You know, ever since I first met you I have been really attracted to you but I was too afraid to let you know."

“Seriously, Bridget," Erica replied. "I have always found you attractive, too. But until I came to _Licet_ I had never acknowledged to myself that I was sexually attracted to women. Now that I have I’ve never been happier.” 

With her honest confession Erica’s mind returned to the task at hand. Bridget was a client and it was her job to make her happy. A glass of wine and a chat wasn’t going to suffice. She looked Bridget up and down. The older woman was wearing a deep blue halter dress. It was dangerously short, showing off her firm legs. She looked very fuckable. Erica was ready to get down to business. “I’m so excited that you’re here,” she said seductively.

Bridget just smiled at her so Erica leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. Bridget immediately returned the kiss with a surprising degree of aggressiveness. They were soon embracing each other fully and their tongues were duelling in their mouths. Bridget’s hands went to Erica’s breasts and began massaging them through the light satin fabric of her top. Erica was not wearing a bra and her nipples became hard very quickly. Erica slipped a hand inside Bridget’s halter dress and gently stroked her small breast until her nipple got really hard and she let out a soft moan. 

Erica pulled her lace top over the top of her head so she was completely topless. She then undid the string to Bridget’s halter exposing quite a lovely little set of A cup tits with puffy little nipples. Erica quickly began sucking on them.

Erica’s hand went under Bridget’s dress and her palm touched her warm inner thigh. Her legs opened immediately inviting Erica in. Erica softly stroked up one inner thigh and down the other as the two women returned to kissing and licking each other's necks. Erica remembered that Franky said Bridget liked her sex gentle so gentle it would be.

Bridget’s hand went under Erica’s denim mini skirt and immediately touched her cotton covered sex. "You’re wet," she proclaimed, breaking the kiss. She rubbed Erica a little and then removed her hand and placed her fingers in her mouth.

"You taste good too,” she remarked and quickly put her hand back under Erica’s skirt. 

Erica’s fingers touched Bridget’s nylon covered sex and found that she too was wet. 

"Let's kiss and rub each other to a couple of really nice orgasms before we get completely undressed and get into bed," Erica suggested softly. Bridget must have liked the idea as her fingers began rubbing more ardently and her tongue rammed its way into the blonde’s mouth. Erica reciprocated and her fingers began to furiously rub Bridget’s clit.

Bridget started moaning and groaning, and Erica could feel her lithe little body tense up. Erica took her to the brink and held her there for several moments. Bridget’s fingers on Erica’s sex went still as she closed her eyes and arched her back.

All of a sudden she let out a loud scream and began to quake in Erica’s arms. Erica continued to fiercely rub Bridget’s clit driving her through yet another orgasm accompanied by the same loud scream. Erica continued rubbing her clit through her panties and moved her mouth to her left nipple to see if she could get one more out of her and sure enough she did. This time Bridget completely collapsed into a puddle of quivering jelly. 

_That’s a pretty good start!_ Erica thought as she let go of Bridget and allowed her to curl up on the sofa in the fetal position as she continued to shake for a while. Erica took the opportunity to stand and remove her skirt and panties.

Bridget’s eyes opened and focused on her. "My God you are beautiful," she whispered. Then all of a sudden she looked disappointed and said, "But I didn't get you off."

Erica just smiled down at her and said, "Not to worry. We still have plenty of time and remember, you’re paying me so that _you_ can get off."

"I hope you don’t think less of me for coming here," Bridget pouted. "This is the only way I can satisfy my lust for other women. I can't go out to the bars. People in town know me."

"Bridget let me try to explain something again," Erica went on. "I don't just work here because I need the money. I do it because I get to meet beautiful women like yourself. And frankly I get quite a sexual charge out of knowing that someone like you would pay good money to let me get her off."

"Well you did a really good job of it," she replied with a smile on her face. "I haven’t come like that in years."

"Hubby doesn't do it for you?" Erica queried. 

"Rarely," she frowned. "I usually have to fake it."

"What about Franky's other girls?" Erica sked. 

"They are pretty good, but not as good as you," she said. 

Then she looked closely at Erica. “You’re completely shaved," she proclaimed. 

"Yes," Erica replied, "I like to keep it bare. More stimulating that way." 

"Oh God," Bridget said. "Can I lick it?"

"Of course you can," Erica replied. "Follow me into the bed and get out of that dress." 

Erica went to the window and drew the curtains so the room was nice and dark. She then lit four candles on the bedside tables, lifted the comforter, slid in and invited Bridget to join her which she eagerly did. They faced each other with their bodies pressed together and began kissing. Then Bridget pushed Erica on her back and began to slide down. 

Erica knew the easiest way to earn her money right then would be to lie back and let Bridget do her thing. But Erica was a perfectionist. She wanted to make sure Bridget had a memorable experience. One that made Erica really stand out from the other people she had been with at _Licet_. She gripped Bridget’s shoulders, halting her journey downwards. “Wait, Bridget Let’s talk a little first before we get into it again,” she said.

Bridget looked at her incredulously. “Talk? Talk about what?" she asked in disbelief. 

"You," I replied. "Like, how often do you avail yourself of _Licet’s_ services?"

Bridget sighed. "About once a month or maybe once every six weeks," she answered. "It depends on Steve's travel schedule. Why do you want to know?"

"Because it turns me on," Erica said. At the same time she trailed her hand down her stomach and slid two fingers inside her own sex. Bridget’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Erica could tell she had surprised her, but in a good way. "When did you start with other women?" she continued as she began to pump her fingers in and out of herself.

“W-when I was a freshman in college,” Bridget tried desperately to look in Erica’s eyes and not at what she was doing down below. “I-it was my roommate. We got drunk and we wound up doing it," she explained. 

"And you liked it?" Erica pressed.

"Yes," Bridget replied. 

"Did you and your roommate do it again after that?" Erica pushed even further. 

"Yes," Bridget mumbled. "But we also did guys too." 

"Had you ever thought about doing it with another girl before it happened with your roommate?" Erica stopped fingering herself and reached into the nightstand draw that contained myriad of sex toys and lubricants. She grabbed a dildo and without hesitation proceeded to shove it inside herself.

Bridget gasped but maintained her composure enough to answer the question. “Yes,” she said breathlessly.

"Did you play with yourself and make yourself come while thinking about other women?" Erica went on. 

“Erica?! Why are you asking me these questions?" Bridget pleaded.

"I told you," Erica smiled back. "It turns me on. Now take this dildo in your hand and fuck me with it."

Bridget did exactly what Erica told her to do and it made Erica feel wonderful. She was exercising her supremacy over Bridget and Bridget was submitting. Franky said that Bridget wasn’t into anything kinky, but Erica definitely felt in control and this little bitch was submitting to her even if she didn’t realise it. Franky had been right with what she had said to Erica when they had first met - sometimes it can be fun to switch from a sub to a dom. 

"Work that thing," Erica hissed, really getting into the role. "Work it good." 

Bridget shoved the fake cock in and out of Erica while the blonde laid back and had some fond memories of Franky fucking her with a strap on. Not that Bridget wasn’t doing a good job of hand fucking her with the dildo. Eventually Erica came. It wasn’t a big orgasm but it helped to do the trick. It took the edge off a little bit.

Erica pulled Bridget to her and held her closely and kissed her gently. "Thank you, Bridget."

“You're welcome," she replied with a satisfied smile. 

They laid there for a while, kissing and cuddling and fingering, getting each other's juices going while Erica thought about what she was going to do to her next. She wanted to eat her out and also wanted to see how she might respond to the real-doe. She wanted to make sure she occupied her for the entire four-hour session.

Erica pushed Bridget on her back and spread her legs. She dove straight in and licked between her folds, much to Bridget’s delight. Erica slid a couple of fingers inside and fucked her with them, relishing the wetness that she had created. She could tell Bridget was ready for the next step. She stopped her ministrations and whispered to the older woman, “I have something I think you’ll like.”

Erica leant back over to the nightstand and pulled out the real-doe. It was a different one to the one she had used on Allie. She could have saved herself some money if she realised _Licet_ had an endless supply of brand new real-does for their employees to take as they needed. This one had a vibrating function in the bulbed end. Erica crawled off the bed and stood up to insert the bulb into her sex. She turned the vibrator button on to medium. 

Erica stood looking down at Bridget and there was a look of trepidation on her face. The dildo end was about 8 inches long and about 3 inches in diameter. Erica knelt between Bridget’s legs, picked each one up behind her knees and positioned the head of the dildo right between her folds. 

“Go slow," Bridget almost whimpered.

Very, very slowly, Erica pushed the head of the dildo inside Bridget a half an inch at a time causing her to moan and groan until she had about three quarters of the shaft inside of her. Then Erica felt some resistance. So she slowly began pushing it in and out of her, going a little bit deeper on each downward thrust. 

Much to Erica’s surprise, Bridget’s hands grabbed the spindles of the headboard, her hips thrust up, and she started to moan, “Fuck Me! Fuck Me!" That is precisely what Erica did. She took her time, wanting to prolong the ecstasy for her client. Erica found Bridget’s G spot deep inside of her and every time the head of the dildo stroked it she would squeal in ecstasy. 

Eventually Erica’s hips began to tire so she removed the toy from both herself and from Bridget, but put the dildo back inside of Bridget with her hands. She worked it deep until she found Bridget’s spot and caused her to scream as she went through an explosive orgasm.

Erica kept pumping the toy that was deep inside of her and began sucking on her clit. The combination of the two actions had the desired effect. Bridget was experiencing multiple, intense orgasms, until she literally passed out.

Erica crawled up and stroked Bridget’s hair until she came to. Erica was sure the older woman would be spent but Bridget surprised her by finding a second wind. She just about pushed Erica back down on the bed and kissed her deeply as her hands played with the blonde’s breasts.

Bridget mouth soon moved down to Erica’s breasts and started working on her nipples with her tongue, lips, and to a little extent, her teeth. She then descended to Erica’s sex and did not come up for air for a long time. Erica was treated to some of the best oral sex of her life - probably second only to Franky. Bridget licked between her folds, then she sucked her clit teasing her, then she sucked on her folds, and then continued to suck on her clit because she could sense that a tremendous orgasm was building up inside of her. With the help of two fingers inside of her Bridget drove Erica through two fantastic orgasms. She pulled back kneeling on the bed, beaming at the younger woman. 

"Erica you taste so fucking good," she proclaimed. "Oh sorry about the language." 

"Don't worry," Erica muttered coming out of it. "I like dirty talk."

“Reckon you like dirty sex too,” Bridget said with a smile. Both women collapsed laughing onto the bed.

When they regained their faculties Erica looked at the bedside clock. She informed Bridget that it was close to 10:00pm. Bridget quickly jumped out of the bed and changed back into her clothes, not wanting to break the rules by going overtime but also wary that she had to leave to pick up her kids. Erica walked her out, waited with her while the valet collected her car and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she left. Bridget assured her she’d be returning to _Licet_ to book her again as soon as she got the chance.

*****

Erica returned to the room she and Bridget had used to clean up. Once the bed was made and the toys cleaned and packed away, she walked into the ensuite. Most of the rooms at _Licet_ had ensuites in case the client wanted shower sex, and so both clients and workers could get cleaned up before or afterwards if they needed.

Erica turned the shower on and began undressing, thinking about her session with Bridget. She smirked at the thought of Bridget’s moaning orgasms and her admissions that Erica was the best sex she had had at _Licet_.

Erica stepped under the shower letting the hot water rain through her hair and down her toned body while she thought about her situation. Franky had been right, sleeping with other women was incredibly liberating.

"Great work tonight,” she heard a voice say behind her.

Erica opened the shower door and saw Franky smiling naked in front of her.

"Franky what are you doing here?" Erica asked.

"Well I’ve been watching you in action on a monitor for the past two hours. Felt like seeing you in the flesh.”

Erica blinked and looked at Franky’s smooth bare sex. She had just had a long sex session with Bridget but the sight of Franky quickly got her pulse racing again.

"So are you gonna let me in or not?" Franky asked.

Erica smiled. "Get in here.”

Franky stepped in and stood close to Erica under the raining water. Erica looked up at Franky and wrapped her arms around her. Franky placed her hands on Erica's breasts and gave them a firm squeeze.

"How did I do?” Erica asked.

"You have no idea how sexy you looked," Franky said her hands sliding over and massaging Erica’s breasts, aided by the smoothness of the water. “I couldn’t wait for it to be over so I could get my hands on you." Franky leant forward and gave Erica a passionate kiss.

Erica felt a tickle deep within her body run up the spine of her back as she was being kissed. She broke away, but the intensity in Franky's body remained. She stared into Erica's eyes intently.

"I'm waiting." Erica said.

"Waiting for what?"

"I'm waiting for you to say 'I want to fuck you.'" Erica said.

"I-want-to-fuck-you." Franky said, slowly and firmly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Erica asked.

Franky grabbed a fistful of Erica's wet hair. "Come with me,” she said pulling her out of the shower. Keeping a firm grip on her hair, Franky pulled Erica's wet body over to the bedroom and pushed her down on to the bed.

"That hurt, Franky!" Erica said rubbing her head.

"Shut up,” Franky said forcefully and laid on top of Erica’s body sliding her tongue into her mouth. Their wet bodies felt cool in the air which only heightened the sensation of warmth as their bodies writhed together in bed.

"You got me so fucking horny tonight," Franky said, sliding her lips and tongue along Erica’s neck.

“Oooh I’m sorry, baby,” Erica said in an overtly innocent tone, relishing Franky’s aggressiveness. “Let me make it up to you.”

Erica swiftly rolled Franky over and slid down her body, burying her face between her lover’s legs.

"Ohhhh..." Franky moaned and arched her back when she felt Erica’s tongue dive into her sex.

Franky clutched Erica's face with her thighs and tugged Erica’s hair pulling her face into her crotch while she panted hard.

Erica swirled her tongue around Franky’s sex and pushed it as deep as she could. She placed her two front teeth on Franky's clit and gently raked them up and down. Franky’s body quivered and her thighs squeezed harder on Erica’s face until a long stifled moan came out of her mouth.

Erica responded and pressed her face deeper in to Franky’s sex, but Franky quickly reached down and pushed Erica's forehead back to stop her advances.

Erica stopped, lifted her head away from Franky’s sex and saw Franky breathing fast while her orgasm slowly diminished.

"Ready for another one?" Erica asked and brought her head down again.

Franky brought her hand down to Erica’s forehead again resisting.

"Not so fast,” she said shaking her head.

Erica crawled up next to Franky and took one of her nipples into her mouth. She sucked it while looking at Franky's face.

Franky stroked the hair off of Erica’s face and looked at her blue eyes. "Come here," she said, putting her hand under Erica's chin and guiding her face up to kiss her.

"I told you I wanted to fuck you,” Franky said fiercely and rolled up on to her knees. She hopped off the bed, opened the nightstand and pulled out a strap-on. Her eyes stared intently at Erica’s naked body as she fastened it on.

“Bridget didn’t wear you out did she?” Franky asked as she walked to the side of the bed.

Erica shook her head. "No way,” she said, crawling to the side of the bed and taking the fake cock in her mouth. She gave it a couple of deep sucks before pulling it out of her mouth and looking up at Franky with anticipation.

"Ready to fuck me?" Erica asked.

"How do you want it?” Franky responded. “From behind?" 

"Not tonight. Missionary. I want to look at you." Erica said, assuming the position in bed.

Franky got between Erica's propped legs rubbing the head of the cock along the lips of her sex. Erica watched intently until Franky found her opening and pushed her hips in, thrusting the head of the cock inside her.

"Ohhhhh…” Erica moaned, grabbing hold of the belt on the strap-on, preventing Franky from retracting too quickly.

Franky lurched her body forward entering Erica deeper and slowly without any resistance. Franky pushed her hips deeper until the cock was completely buried inside Erica.

Erica exhaled a long sigh and relaxed her body staring her eyes directly into Franky’s. Franky began pumping her hips. Erica moaned and sighed feeling herself getting wetter and hotter while Franky looked down at the cock plunging in and out of Erica’s sex.

"Aaaaahhhhh…” Erica moaned.

Franky looked up and saw Erica staring back at her with an aching pleasure on her face. The two stared at each other letting their eyes connect their passion together.

"I love you, Franky," Erica said

Franky brought her body down flat upon Erica's body, gripping her supple breasts. “Love you too,” she whispered, before she darted her tongue into Erica's mouth, letting their tongues flutter against each other.

"Mmmmmm..." Erica moaned while the two kissed.

Franky lifted her body up and began thrusting Erica harder and faster, her own excitement growing again.

"You gonna come for me?" Franky asked sultrily.

"Oh yeah,” Erica said with a cracking voice.

Erica's eyelids grew heavy as her orgasm grew to its peak. Her body quivered and she wanted Franky to be in her eyes for as she reached her plateau, but subconsciously her eyes closed.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh..." Erica moaned loud.

Her moan rang through Franky's ears and the sexual energy was more than enough to send her over the edge again causing her to shiver and scream a silent moan from within.

Franky toppled on top of Erica as they both panted together. Erica wrapped her arms around Franky feeling the cool skin on the back of her neck.

"You’re fucking insatiable." Franky said smiling, still breathing hard. She pulled the strap-on out of Erica and lay down next to her.

"I can’t help it when I’m around you,” Erica said, snuggling up next to her lover. "The shower is still running,” she giggled. Still want to join me?"

"Okay, but I need to get back to running things out there, so no fooling around, right-o?"

“Ok deal,” Erica said, pulling the strap-on harness off Franky’s legs.

"Guess we should've turned it off before we fucked,” Franky laughed as they walked into the ensuite. The two women stepped into the shower and embraced each other close. Erica rubbed Franky’s arms to help get her nice and warm.

"I love your tattoos." Erica said as her hands ran along Franky’s sleeves.” 

"Of course you do,” Franky replied with a cocky grin.

"But I love you even more, Franky. I really do." Erica said staring into Franky's eyes.

The two shared a silent moment under the streams of warm water. Franky pushed Erica's body against the tiled wall and held her there.

"I think you can come one more time, don’t you?" Franky asked.

"I thought you didn't want any fooling around?"

"Well, I guess I can make an exception this time." Franky said and placed her hand on Erica's sex, spreading her pink lips.

Erica dropped her jaw and sighed with a look of surprise.

"Y-you better finish what you start."

"Or what?" Franky said.

"Just don't stop in the middle. Please." Erica said.

Franky chuckled and leant down to kiss Erica while she worked firmly on her clit. Erica reached up and placed her hands on Franky's face feeling her body heat radiating to her skin. 

"Mmmmmm" Erica sighed as they continued kissing passionately.

Erica's intensity was building as she felt her nipples tingle with sparks of oversensitivity. Franky broke off from Erica’s mouth and stroked her hard and fast as she panted hard. Erica’s jaw dropped and she cried out a long and satisfied moan of pleasure. 

Franky pulled Erica off the tiles and allowed her to recover in her arms under the shower spray. Aside from the occasional shudder from an aftershock of her orgasm, Erica was listless against Franky’s body. It had been a very eventful night and she was finally spent.


	11. Chapter 11

Erica woke up in Franky’s bed. She stretched out her limbs, revelling in the luxurious feel of the high thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. They felt amazingly soft and smooth against her naked body. She reached over in hopes of feeling Franky’s equally soft skin, but the madam wasn’t in bed. Erica propped herself up on her elbows to find her strolling around the bedroom in a black satin robe. She had a cell phone pressed against her ear, to which she said, "Okay, yeah, I understand..."

Franky looked over at Erica and gave her a wink and a smile. She then continued with her phone call. "Yes, I understand. But you need to understand me Steve, if you don't re-adjust those figures I'll cut your balls off and feed them to the sharks in Port Philip Bay." She listened for a second. "If you think I'm kidding then try it and see what happens."

It was clear that Franky was on a business call. Erica enjoyed watching Franky in action. She was taking charge of the conversation, showing whoever it was that she was speaking too that she had very little patience for incompetence. It turned Erica on and she was overwhelmed with the need for Franky to take charge over her. She knelt up on the bed, exposing her naked body to her lover.

Franky looked over to Erica and her eyes widened slightly as she took in the stunning view before her. She turned away and ended her call, put the phone on the nightstand and turned back to Erica. 

"This is going to have to be quick,” she said and undid the sash on her robe. It dropped on the floor, revealing her naked body. "I have to meet this investor for brunch in an hour and stop him from ripping us off…”

Franky climbed onto the bed on her knees and Erica moved toward her. When they met in the middle their arms went around each other. “…And I really need to fuck you before then,” Franky whispered and leaned in to kiss Erica. It was an exciting kiss, full of passion and need and desire. The way Franky’s tongue invaded her mouth while her lips devoured hers made Erica feel so wanted and desired. Again she marvelled at how Franky made her feel. Franky had raised Erica’s expectations so high and given her a whole new idea of what sex could be like.

Franky’s hands roamed Erica’s body, moving from caressing her back to rubbing her ass and then moving slowly up her sides until they were cupping her breasts. Erica moaned in Franky’s mouth as Franky caressed her slowly, sensually, and tenderly, until she moved to her nipples and pinched them. Franky then brought her hands around Erica again and dragged the blonde down on top of her as she fell onto the bed. 

They continued to kiss until Franky rolled them so she was on top. She moved down and had her face on the side of Erica’s breast, giving little love bites to the soft flesh there. When she sucked on Erica’s nipple she used her tongue at the same time, flicking the tip of the nipple inside her mouth. She did the same thing when she sucked Erica’s clit into her mouth, teasing it with the tip of her tongue, as a finger slipped inside of the blonde. Erica felt Franky’s finger curling inside her, like she was beckoning someone towards her. The sensation caused Erica’s entire torso to rise from the bed. As soon as Franky’s thumb touched her clit Erica spiralled into an orgasm. 

While Erica lay there, half in pleasurable bliss and half in awe of what Franky had done to her, Franky crawled up to her face and gave her a kiss that was all at once soft, gentle, hungry, aggressive and hot. Franky grabbed her and rolled them over so Erica was on top. Erica took the cue and when they broke their kiss she started slowly licking up and down the side of Franky’s neck. Franky’s moans spurred her on so she gave a few gentle love bites, licked some more, and then opened her mouth and sucked on the side of her lover’s neck, pressing her teeth gently onto the olive skin.

"Don't leave any marks," Franky said. "Otherwise this bloke won't be able to concentrate during our meeting."

Erica stopped and let out a giggle. Then their eyes met and the way Franky looked at her set a fire between her legs again. There was an intense lust in her eyes, and somehow it seemed to fill the air around them. The whole room, in fact, seemed to crackle with a sexual energy.

After a moment Erica got out of her head and leaned down to the Franky's breasts, letting her wet tongue glide over Franky’s soft, warm skin. Franky’s hands were on Erica’s head, stroking her blonde hair and pulling her close when she got it just right. Erica licked and sucked on Franky’s left nipple, savouring the taste of her skin and the moans it caused. She gave the same attention to the right one, and then she pinched and squeezed both while she moved down to Franky’s belly button.

Franky spread her legs before Erica could push them open. Erica smiled at Franky but Franky didn't smile back, the look on her face saying she was in desperate need of release. Erica lowered her head and gave Franky what she wanted. Her tongue licked around her folds and feasted on the juices that had gathered. She toyed with Franky’s nether lips a bit and finally sucked one into her mouth.

"Ahhh," was Franky’s response to her action, so Erica did the other one as well. She then gave Franky’s entire sex a good licking all over until she went to her clit and flicked it with her tongue a few times. Erica’s fingers started teasing the outer edge of Franky’s slit, and as her lips came down on her clit and gave a hard suck she slid a finger in slowly.

“Ohhhh," Franky moaned loudly. Erica moved inside her then imitated the beckoning motion that Franky had done to her.

“Oh fuck," Franky gasped, "Keep going.” 

Erica did. Franky’s orgasm was marked by a loud moan that had a small growl towards the end of it. When Erica thought it was safe she crawled up next to Franky and they kissed again.

"I need to shower before the meeting," Franky said, still panting slightly. "Want to join me?"

Erica nodded and Franky took her hand and led her to the bathroom. They got into the shower and laughed and played like teenagers as they washed each other. There was a little sensual play, some kissing and caressing of breasts, but Franky’s appointment kept them from getting into it again. Erica wanted to, but she resisted the urge to try and seduce Franky. She wanted to let herself enjoy the non-sexual moments that they shared as well.

*****

That night Erica met Franky again, but this time in her office. Most of the girls at _Licet_ had begun their night’s work and were busy with clients. Erica had been quietly reading a book in her own bedroom, ready for if she was called on. Sure enough, a text message from Franky came through before long.

“A newbie is coming in, a Stella d’Agostino“ Franky had said. "Apparently, she's making some changes in her life, one of those being her sexual orientation. She's been looking through the bisexual pages and decided her first time with a woman should be with someone from _Licet_. You up for it?”

Erica, of course, said yes. She still couldn’t envisage saying “no” to anything that Franky asked her to do, whether that be as her boss or as her lover. The prospect of giving someone their first experience with a woman was somewhat nerve racking though. Franky gave her no indication of what Stella might like so Erica would need to figure it out by herself. She reminded herself of the advice Franky had given her before her first job, to enjoy herself and to trust her instincts.

*****

Almost an hour later, Erica was changed and ready to welcome her new client. She stood in front of the long mirror in her assigned room, looking over her appearance. She had dressed herself in a form fitting red dress that was comfortable but easy to undo. Her long, honey coloured hair flowed down her back freely, stopping just below her shoulder bladees. She had applied a light tint of make-up. Her blue eyes were dusted with dark eyeshadow, her eyelashes coated in mascara, and finished with an outline of black eyeliner. Her soft, tanned skin stood out stark against the deep red of the dress.

The knock on the door drew Erica back to the here and now. It was a gentle knock, barely even audible. Whoever was on the other side was clearly nervous about what was behind that door. Walking across the room and trying to exude confidence, Erica opened the door to her new client, smiling slightly at what she saw.

The girl on the other side of the door was truly beautiful. She stood just a little taller than Erica, wearing faded blue jeans and a heavy metal t-shirt. The shirt was made of a very flimsy fabric, allowing the young woman’s full breasts to be accentuated. The black outline of her bra could be seen through the material. She was wearing a funky pair of motorcycle boots. Her face was striking, she looked gorgeous and possibly of European origin, with her dark brown hair tied up in a loose pony tail. Her appearance actually resembled Franky’s and Erica though she could have passed as her sister - although one difference was that her smooth olive skin appeared to be free of tattoos.

"Hello, Stella," Erica said with a gentle smile, holding the door open for her to come in. "Why don't you come inside."

"Thanks," Stella said in a soft voice, stepping into the room and just standing there, looking a little nervous, as Erica closed the door behind her.

"Why don't you have a seat on the couch, take your boots off, make yourself more comfortable," Erica suggested, and Stella immediately did just that. "Would you like something to drink, maybe a glass of wine?"

“I’ll grab a beer, if that is ok?”

Erica gave Stella another gentle smile before heading to the kitchenettte. Unsurprisingly it was stocked with pretty much any kind of alcohol there was. Alcohol was a wonderful way to loosen people up, and you never know what kind of alcohol clients were going to like.

Pouring two glasses of beer, Erica went back into the couch to see Stella still sat in the same position. She handed her one of the glasses and took a seat beside her, watching as she nervously took a sip, holding onto the glass as if for support.

"Stella," Erica said, taking the glass from her and placing it next to hers on the table. "If you don't mind me saying, you seem nervous about this whole deal. Why did you choose to come to _Licet_?”

"I've got this friend," Stella began. "I've known her for years and she recently turned round and told me she's gay. When I asked her why, she said she was sick of the way she was treated by men and decided to do something about it. Now, I've been curious about... lesbians and that for a while, and she got me thinking about all my shitty relationships. And I wanted to... well... see the other side for myself."

"So why come here?" Erica asked. “You’re gorgeous. Why come to an agency when you could meet someone yourself, or even go to your friend?"

"I've never been with a woman, this is my first time, and I... I….I’m a cop by trade. My job is really important to me. I don’t want to do anything in public that might be looked down upon by my superiors.”

Stella turned her gaze away again, and Erica felt her heart expand slightly for the girl beside her. Lifting her hand, Erica gently turned Stella's face so she was looking at her, green and blue eyes locking onto each other.

“We’re very discreet here, Stella," Erica told her. "And I promise you we will not do anything you don't want tonight. So are you sure you want to go through with this?" In answer, Stella just nodded, this time not pulling away from Erica's gaze.

"Ok. In that case, we start slow."

Making the first move of the night, Erica leaned in closer to Stella, her lips pressing softly against hers. It was only a small kiss that lasted about the length of a yawn, but it was all that was needed for a start. Pulling back, Erica saw Stella still had her eyes closed and smiled slightly.

"Whenever you feel things are going too fast, just tell me to stop and I will," Erica told her before leaning in again.

This time, the kiss was a little more passionate, insistent. Erica stroked her tongue across Stella's closed lips, seeking entry that Stella gave. For a moment, their tongues duelled, massaging against each other until they found the perfect rhythm together. With the deeper kiss, Erica felt Stella getting a little more confident, her arms coming up to wrap round Erica's shoulders as she held herself close to her.

As she kissed her, Erica reached up to pull Stella's hair loose from the hair tie that was holding it up, watching as the dark brown strands fell to just below her shoulders, curling softly at the ends.

"Was that the kind of thing you wanted?" Erica asked as she pulled back slightly from Stella.

"Definitely," Stella said breathlessly, nodding.

"So I guess I should keep going then," Erica said, her lips now making a trail down Stella's neck, occasionally nibbling slightly on her soft skin, pleased at the soft moans she heard coming from above her. Her hands again reaching out, Erica found the hem of Stella’s t-shirt and pulled it up and off over her head. Still keeping Stella distracted with her lips against her neck, Erica undid the button and fly of Stella’s jeans.

"Lift your hips for me," Erica whispered in Stella's ear as she nibbled gently on her earlobe. Without hesitation, Stella did just that, lifting her hips from the couch to let Erica pull the jeans off her body completely. Erica lifted her head to look at the woman below her, who she now saw had a fantastic body too. Perfect rounded breasts that had to be a C cup, a flat toned stomach, and gorgeous long legs.

"You're sexy, you know," Erica told her, placing a kiss on the top of each breast, just where the cup line of her bra ended.

"I really wanna do this," Stella told her, her voice still breathless. ”And I really wanna see you. All of you."

"Go ahead," Erica told her, taking Stella's hand and wrapping it round her back to where her zip of her dress was. She felt Stella’s hands shake slightly as she pulled the zip down, but she still did it, Erica automatically lifting her own hips to let the dress land on the floor beside Stella’s clothes. Erica watched Stella as she looked down at her body, at her own rounded breasts, gym induced stomach and limbs that weren’t quite as long as Stella's, her other body parts barely hidden by her red lace half-cup bra and thong.

"Oh God, you're amazing," Stella said, still staring down at Erica.

Erica smiled and stood up from the couch, holding her hand out to Stella. "Come with me." Stella, her eyes now holding Erica's again, took her hand and let her pull her to her feet and over to the bed.

"I want you to lay back and let me make you feel good, ok," Erica told her, pushing softly at her shoulders to get her to lie down as she straddled her hips. "Like I said, if I ever do anything you're not ready for or you don't want, just tell me to stop and I will. But until then, just let me take control." Stella nodded her head, giving Erica silent permission to continue.

Erica leant down to kiss her once again, Stella immediately opened her mouth to allow her to deepen the kiss. As she did, Erica slid her arms beneath and around the woman under her, quickly unhooking her bra and throwing it over her shoulder. She moved her lips, allowing them to slowly travel down Stella's throat, jaw and chest until she got to her destination; Stella's perfect breasts. She was right, definitely a C cup, with just the right sized pink coloured nipples that were already beginning to harden.

The second Erica's lips closed round one of Stella's nipples, the other encased by her hand, what had seconds ago been heavy breathing from Stella now turned into a series of light moans, her head pressed back against the pillows. For a moment, Erica happily sucked on Stella's breasts, bringing each nipple to a hard peak before moving to the other one, her hand taking the place of her mouth as she pinched at the stiff nipple. Once both her nipples stood to attention, Erica let her lips continue their path across Stella's body, heading lower towards her still covered sex and making sure to not let a single inch of skin go untouched by her mouth.

Hooking her thumbs into the waistband of Stella's black cotton panties, Erica held eye contact with Stella as she slowly pulled them from her body, giving Stella time to get used to what was happening. Stella, however, simply lifted her hips to help Erica, kicking her panties away when they reached her feet. Tearing her gaze away from those green eyes of Stella's, Erica instead looked down at the woman's sex which was now exposed to her. She gently spread Stella’s legs apart but took things slow, keeping in mind it was Stella’s first time.

Starting at the her left knee, Erica began placing gentle kisses up Stella's leg, right up to the junction between her thigh and her sex. But instead of going for the overall goal, Erica skipped over to her other leg and kissed down to her right knee. She moved slowly up again, alternating between which thigh she was gonna kiss, but again missed what Stella's heavy breathing and moans were telling her she really wanted and instead let her lips and tongue trail over her hips, smiling against the flawless skin as Stella's moans grew more desperate and her hips started moving of their own accord.

"Please...." Stella moaned from above Erica.

"Please, what?" Erica asked with a devilish smile.

"Oh God... I need... I need you to...." Stella continued to moan. 

"What do you need me to do, Stella," Erica asked. All she got was heavy breathing in return. That smile still on her lips, Erica moved back up Stella's body until her mouth was in line with her ear, her hand cupping Stella's warm centre. "Tell me what you need, and I'll do it."

"I need you... I...." Again, another lot of heavy breathing before Stella finally gave in and said what she wanted.

"I need you to make me come. Lick me, lick my... go down on me."

"Whatever you want."

Erica lowered herself down to between Stella's legs, immediately doing what she asked.

Starting from the bottom of her slit, Erica stroked her tongue up, stopping with a quick flick across Stella's clit. This earned her a heavy moan from Stella and a definite buck of her hips, so she did it again... and again... and again. She licked right up and down Stella's sex, loving the sounds of her moaning and the feel of her getting wetter and wetter.

After getting the reaction she wanted, Erica moved her tongue inside Stella and tongue-fucked her, encouraging louder moans. She could feel Stella's hips bucking, her thighs shaking around her face, which was a sure sign she was close to coming.

Going in for the kill, Erica moved up to Stella's clit, flicking her tongue against it. This seemed to send an electric shock through Stella's body, making her cry out and arch her back off the bed slightly. Erica smiled and focused on Stella’s clit. She flicked her tongue across it a couple more times, again causing Stella to cry out and her hips to buck even harder. Erica finally pressed the flat of her tongue onto Stella's clit, closing her mouth it and sucking hard. At this point, Stella exploded.

"Oh God! Oh God! Ohh Goooodddddd!!!!"

Erica held tight to Stella's heavily bucking hips, suddenly finding it difficult to keep up with their movements but she did, licking and sucking and flicking across her clit, riding Stella through her orgasm.

Once Stella had calmed, once her orgasm had finally wracked through her body and left her panting on her back on the bed, Erica slowly moved back up the bed so she was lying beside her.

"That everything you hoped it would be?" Erica asked Stella with a smile.

"And more," Stella replied, turning to face Erica on the bed. Her breathing slowly returning to normal, Stella leaned in close and pressed her lips to Erica's, initiating things for the first time.

"You're such a good kisser," Stella told her when she pulled away.

"So are you," Erica replied.

"You know, I’ve paid for a lot more time with you," Stella said. "That means getting the whole lot, everything that comes with sleeping with a woman."

"So what do you want now?" Erica asked.

"To do that to you," Stella answered with a little smile. "To make you come like you did me."

"Well, I'm all yours,” Erica said. "As long as you've got me, I'm yours to do whatever you want with."

"In that case, I wanna see the rest of you."

With that, Stella gave Erica a gentle push, rolling her onto her back and now being the one to straddle her hips. Erica watched the naked girl on top of her as she reached behind Erica's back, unhooking her bra and sliding it off her body, dropping it over the side of the bed. Stella stared at her for a moment before moving to rid her of her thong. Once Erica was spread out naked on the bed, Stella stared again, just like she had when she had taken her dress off.

"I thought you were amazing before, but now...." Stella said, her gaze locked on Erica's body. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you, but you don't actually have to say any of this," Erica told her. "I'm pretty much a sure thing.”

"But I mean it," Stella said. "You really are beautiful, Erica."

Erica smiled softly, bringing Stella down and kissing her deeply. Stella remained in that position for a moment before following Erica's lead from earlier, trailing her kisses down Erica's body until she got to her breasts. She softly sucked on each one, surprisingly good at it for a beginner.

With both of Erica's nipples standing to attention, Stella moved on, kissing down until she got to Erica's freshly shaven sex. No teasing involved this time, Stella immediately stroked her tongue against it, getting her first taste of a woman and seemingly liking it. Erica looked down, seeing Stella's head nestled between her legs as she licked into her, paying special attention to her clit, and those pleasurable tingles she had been feeling suddenly shot up a level at the erotic sight before her.

Erica couldn't help it, she was moaning. Again she thought of Franky and how right she had been about her. No matter how deep and intense her feelings were for her lover, having sex with other women could still be such a turn on. Stella was a natural at going down on her, and brought her close to the edge when she added a finger to fuck her with. It was the combination of Stella’s lips on her clit and a second finger that was pushed up with the first that sent Erica headlong into an amazing orgasm. She screamed out her pleasure.

When she had come down, Stella climbed up to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. “What next?” she asked with a smile, looking completely confident and assured, not at all like the nervous girl who entered the room not long earlier.

Erica didn’t hesitate, reaching into the drawer beside the bed. She watched Stella's eyes widen as she pulled out a rather large double-sided dildo.

"Are you ok?" Erica asked her.

"Oh my... are we really gonna use that?" Stella asked.

"If you want to," Erica said. “I want to show you a great time, remember.”

"Ok," Stella said, finally looking up at Erica.

"Good. Now, I want you to lie on you back again, ok?" Stella did just that, lying on her back while Erica again climbed on top of her. Holding the dildo in one hand, Erica stroked her other across Stella's sex, feeling her wetness. She gently took one end of the toy and slowly pushed it up into Stella, watching as it stretched her out. Stella moaned as the dildo pushed further inside her, humping down against it. For a minute, Erica slowly pumped the dildo in and out of her sex, letting her get accustomed to its size. Once she knew she was well adjusted, from the moans and the slick sounds of wetness, she climbed onto her properly, straddling her waist so that the other end of the dildo was just resting against her own entrance. With the next stroke of the dildo into Stella Erica made, she pushed her hips down further onto her, the dildo sliding easily into her, joining the both of them together.

After a moment of somewhat awkward humping, the pair got into a nice rhythm, pushing and humping so that the dildo was always thrusting into both of them, sending them both spiralling into an orgasm.

Stella was the first to let go, screaming out Erica's name and arching up off the bed, her breasts pushing themselves up so invitingly that Erica had to reach out for them, stroking the pads of her thumbs across her erect nipples.

Stella's hips still pushing up and humping of their own accord, the dildo was still thrusting into Erica, hitting all the right spots and sending her over the edge right after Stella, crying out and tensing up before collapsing against the woman below her. 

When her breathing returning to normal, Erica pressed a soft kiss into the hollow of Stella's shoulders before pulling the dildo out from both of them and rolling off her, lying on her side to watch as Stella got her breathing back.

"So," Erica said. "Are you finished for the night, or can you handle more?"

"There's more?" Stella asked.

"I've saved the best until last," Erica said, smiling at her.

"In that case, I think I'm more than ready." Stella replied with her own smile.

Erica climbed on top of Stella for the third time that night. "Ok, I went you to put your left leg over my right one, while I do the same with you." Stella did just that, locking the two of then together. Once their legs were comfortable wrapped around each other, Erica ground her hips forward, pushing her slick sex against Stella's.

The minute they were meshed together, Stella cried out louder than she had all night, a harsh shudder immediately travelling right through her body.

"Oh my God, that feels incredible!" Stella cried.

"I told you it was 'best for last'," Erica said through her heavy breathing. "Sit up and lean against me."

Stella did, sitting up so that the two of them were now basically sat in each other's laps. She wrapped her arms round Erica's shoulders, holding onto her while Erica held back, and her hips were moving hard and fast. Erica easily kept in rhythm, her hips pressing her sex deep into Stella's, their clits pressing together in a way that sent massive shivers of pleasure surging right through Erica's body.

All too quickly, Erica felt the tingles inside her growing, and an intense orgasm just waiting in the pit of her stomach to explode out of her as her moans and cries of pleasure grew in volume alongside Stella's, who seemed to be at the same level as Erica.

A few more good thrusts against each other and that was it, both of them were flying as their orgasms simultaneously exploded throughout each of their bodies. The shudders that were travelling along both of their bodies were intensified by the others; their voices crying out each other's name in unison as their hips instinctively surged forward, pressing themselves tight together.

After what felt like an age, both women collapsed to the side, lying beside each other as their breathing levelled out.

"Now.... I think I'm pretty much sexed out," Stella said with a tired smile, making Erica laugh.  
m,” Erica replied, grinning. ”I’ve gotta say you’re one hell of a client.”

"Thanks," Stella mumbled softly, actually snuggling into the bed and closing her eyes.

*****

An hour later both women were dressed and stood at the door. Erica was thrilled that the night had not really felt like work at all. It had simply been a fun, passion and pleasure filled night with a gorgeous girl.

Erica opened the door for Stella with a smile, and the girl just stood there, as if not sure what to do. Erica took the lead, wrapping her arms round Stella's neck and pulling against her. With Erica's body pressed up against hers, Stella instinctively wrapped her own arms round Erica's waist.

"I know you had fun tonight," Erica said with a cheeky smile and a wink. "So I guess I really did fulfil my job description with you."

"Definitely," Stella said. "Tonight was absolutely amazing, Erica. Thank you so much for it. I just guess I still... I mean...."

"You've not totally come round to _Licet’s_ way of thinking on the female front yet," Erica said with a little laugh. "I didn't really expect that from one night. But if I've got you thinking, that's enough."

"You've got me thinking hard," Stella said.

"Good. In that case, if you decide to try _Licet_ out again I hope you ask for me again.”

"I definitely will."

Erica leant forward, Stella met her halfway and they had a goodbye kiss.

"Thank you for tonight, Erica. Goodnight."

"You're welcome. Goodnight and I hope to see you again.”

*****

Giddy with excitement at how well the session with Stella had went, Erica headed back to Franky’s office to debrief. When she arrived there the door was shut. She reached her arm up to knock but stopped herself. Franky was probably busy and maybe it was best to wait until later in the night, or until Franky came to her. 

She was about to turn around and make her way back to her room when she heard a noise. It was coming from behind the office door. And it was familiar. Erica furrowed her brow in confusion. She was sure the noise she had heard was a moan. Franky’s moan. The moan she had only heard Franky make when she was having sex. 

Erica’s heart dropped as the moaning continued. Her face felt hot. She felt overwhelmed by emotions - mostly fear, anger and confusion. She knew Franky rarely entertained clients and if she did it certainly wouldn’t be in her office. So what the hell was going on? She had assumed she was now the only woman Franky was with outside of work. Erica needed to know what was happening behind that door. Against her better judgement she turned the door handle. It was unlocked, so she slowly pushed the door open…


	12. Chapter 12

Erica slowly opened the door and entered Franky’s office as quietly as possible. She looked across the room and saw that there were two women there. She had walked in quietly enough that neither woman had noticed her come in. Erica’s heart dropped when she noticed that not only was Franky one of the women, the moaning she had heard from outside the door was indeed coming from the madam’s mouth.

Franky was seated on her office chair which had been rolled back a couple of metres from the desk and swivelled sideways. She was still fully dressed from the waist up but her black leather pants had been pulled down and were bunched around her ankles. Her thighs were spread. Between her legs a young woman was kneeling, wearing a skimpy dress. Erica could see her golden brown hair but her face wasn’t visible, buried in Franky’s sex.

Erica had entered the office at the worst possible moment. She stood gobsmacked as she looked at Franky’s face. Franky’s eyes were closed tightly and her moans were replaced with quick pants. She grabbed a handful of golden hair and her thighs gripped the face below her. She didn’t cry out, but the long, satisfied breath that she exhaled signified that she had came.

“What the fuck?!” Erica said. It came out sort of like a pained whisper.

The woman’s face withdrew from between Franky’s legs. She turned around and gave Erica a cocky smile, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. It was Jess. _Bitch._

Franky’s eyes were still closed. Erica braced herself. Braced herself for the shock that was sure to cross Franky’s face when she saw that Erica had caught her in the act. Braced herself for the embarrassing scene that was about to unfold. Franky having to leap off her chair with her pants around her ankles to try and explain the situation. 

But that’s not what happened.

When Franky’s eyes slowly opened and she turned her head to see Erica, she didn’t even flinch. In fact she relaxed back into her chair with a satisfied smile on her face. “Come here, baby,” she said, beckoning Erica with her right index finger.

Erica couldn’t believe it. Not only did it appear that Franky was completely unperturbed by having sex with Jess, but she expected Erica to be unfazed about it as well. Franky thought Erica would just stroll behind the desk and join them! So many maddening and conflicting thoughts went through Erica’s head that she couldn’t verbalise any of them. Instead she stood there dumbstruck for a few seconds before shaking her head quickly and rushing out of the room.

******

“Fuuuuccccckkkkk!” Erica screamed in anger. A wine glass that she had used earlier shattered into a million pieces as she threw it across her bedroom and into a wall.

She was furious. Her entire relationship with Franky flashed before her eyes. Everything. The business-like emails that they had exchanged before Erica had arrived at _Licet_. Their first meeting in Franky’s office, when Franky had touched her for the first time. Cupped her breasts, caressed her clit, left her panting for more. The first time Franky had made her come - when she had handcuffed her and fucked her on the desk with a strap-on. The time Erica had surprised Franky, reversing their roles, handcuffing Franky to a chair and forcing her to watch as she and Kim had sex. The first time they had spent the night together, actually _slept_ together after they had gone down on each other in Erica’s bed.

Erica knew that she herself had had sex with other women at _Licet_ during her trial week. Sometimes under Franky’s instruction and sometimes not. Allie, Jess, Kim, the two women from the bar. And, of course, now she was having sex with clients that Franky had set up for her. But as enjoyable as fucking those women was she still essentially saw them as a job. She believed that something had changed in her relationship with Franky the day before she had her first official client. Franky had told Erica that she belonged to her, that she was hers. Their connection had continued to strengthen so deeply that they had professed their love to each other. Erica couldn’t imagine having sex with another woman without Franky’s prior consent or instruction. Yet she had found Franky flagrantly having sex with Jess in her office, seemingly without a single thought for Erica’s feelings. Erica was horrified that Franky would do that to her.

As she paced up and down her room, fuming, Erica began to question everything that she and Franky had shared. Maybe this was something that Franky did with all her employees. Maybe she was fucking all of them on a regular basis, telling all of them that she loved them, whatever it took to keep them happy and putting out for her. _Fuck that, Erica thought. I’m outta here._ She went to move to the closet to get her suitcase when she heard a knock on her door.

“Erica?!” a voice called out. “Are you okay in there?” It was Allie.

“Go away, Allie!” Erica responded fiercely. The hurt and anger evident in her voice.

“Why?” Allie continued from behind the door. “What’s going on? I thought I heard a scream.”

Erica could tell that Allie wasn’t going to leave until she let her in to check that everything was okay. To hurry things along she stormed over to the door in a huff and opened it. She stood with her hands on her hips as Allie tentatively made her way into the room, closing the door behind her as she entered.

Allie surveyed the room and saw the broken glass shattered across the floor. “Fuck, Erica!” she said incredulously. “What the fuck happened here?”   
Erica remained in position, hands on hips. She stared Allie down, ignoring her question. “So, have you fucked Franky tonight, too?” she asked in a ferociously accusing tone.

“Huh?” Allie was almost dumbstruck by Erica’s allegation. “No! I haven’t even seen Franky tonight. She texted me my client allocation.”

Erica scoffed. “How convenient for her. Texting her employees leaves her plenty of time with Jess, I suppose.” Erica was speaking like a moody teenager, blinded by jealousy and unable to think rationally.

Allie furrowed her brow in confusion. She reached her hand out to caress Erica’s arm, try to calm her down. Erica immediately shrugged her off and began pacing the room again.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Erica?” Allie asked, mildly exasperated. “You’ve gotta tell me why you’re so worked up.”

“Hmmm, I don’t know,” Erica said in a sarcastic tone. “Maybe because I just walked in on Jess going down on Franky in Franky’s fucking office!”

Allie nodded in understanding. Erica noticed the lack of surprise on her face. Erica’s heart sank. Tears began to well in her eyes. “Franky and Jess are together, aren’t they?!” she screamed at Allie. “Franky has been fucking with me this whole time!”

“Erica,” Allie’s voice was soothing. “Erica, stop.” Allie walked over to Erica and placed her hands on her shoulders. This time Erica didn’t shrug her off. It was all she could do not to collapse in tears into her friend’s arms. “I think you’re getting carried away about this.”

“How could I not get carried away!”

“Shhh, shhh, come over here,” Allie led Erica to her bed and got her to sit down at the foot of it. “I’ll go grab us a drink and we’ll talk about this.”

Allie quickly jogged out of the room and briskly returned carrying two tumblers full of amber-coloured whisky. She handed one to Erica and sat beside her at the foot of the bed. Erica drank. The whisky burned her throat and warmed her chest. Her heart was beating fast, and the feeling of the alcohol pumping through her veins relaxed her slightly. She looked over at Allie who was looking back at her with care in her eyes. 

“Now,” Allie said. “I need you to listen to me. I promise I am being 100% honest with you as a friend and as someone who only wants the best for you, okay?”

Erica looked down at the floor and nodded, bracing herself for what was to come. Allie put a hand on her shoulder.

“Franky and Jess are not together.” There was a small grin on Allie’s face, as if she was slightly amused by even the thought of the two women being an item.

“What makes you so sure?” Erica asked.

“Most of us know how Jess operates,” Allie said. “She’s temperamental as fuck, one minute she’s happy as Larry, next minute she’s going apeshit about something.”

Erica nodded. She had seen Jess’s temper for herself, when Jess had lambasted her for having sex with Kim.

“She’s smart enough not to go off on Franky,” Allie continued, “but she’s always sulking or whining to her about something. A client has asked to see someone different or she’s not getting enough VIP clients or she’s not happy with her room allocation, the list goes on.”

Allie paused to take another sip of whisky but Erica wasn’t placated.

“So Jess whinges to Franky a lot,” Erica said. “What’s that got to do with what I saw?”

Allie smiled appeasingly. “Jess does that shit for attention,” she said. “And there’s nothing like fucking the boss to make her feel noticed again.”

“But why would Franky buy into that?” Erica was getting fired up again.

“Because _Licet_ is her livelihood!” Allie said as if it was obvious. “She wants every client’s experience to be first class. Sometimes that involves sleeping with her employees - whether it be to get them trained up or, in Jess’s case, to get her in the right frame of mind.”

“You don’t understand, Allie,” Erica said, exasperated. “I saw Franky’s face. I _heard_ her. She was enjoying herself.”

“So what?! Jess is a hot piece and a great fuck!”

Erica just shook her head. 

“Listen,” Allie said. “I know you and Franky are lovebirds…”

“It’s more than that,” Erica interjected, fiercely.

“I know, I know, I know,” Allie added quickly. She reached for Erica’s hand and held it gently in her lap. She looked at her friend veraciously. “I know,” she repeated softly and seriously. “I’ve seen the way Franky looks at you. I’ve never seen her look that way before. She’s in love.”

A hint of a smile crossed Erica’s face.

“You’re in love with her, too. That’s obvious.” Allie drained the rest of her whisky. “But you’re letting your emotions override your brain on this one. Think of the clients you’ve worked with these last couple of nights. Did you enjoy having sex with them?”

“Well…yeah…” Erica admitted.

“Were you able to reach climax with them?”

Erica blushed, and nodded.

“And did having an enjoyable sexual experiences with other women make you question your feelings for Franky?”

Erica didn’t reply. She didn’t have to. Allie knew that realisation had dawned on Erica that she had assessed the situation illogically and a bit hypocritically. Allie gave Erica a triumphant look - she had succeeded in getting her point across. She grabbed Erica’s whisky tumbler from her hands and stood up from the bed.

“I’ll get us a refill,” she said and headed back out to the bar.

Erica laughed to herself. She felt like an idiot. Allie was right. It had been crazy of her to lose it because Franky had sex with someone else. She had been doing the exact same thing and was having fun doing it. Franky had taught her to recognise and acknowledge her sexual desires. To accept her natural urge to have sex with multiple partners. Erica had thrived because of it. Yet she hadn’t given Franky the same respect in return. She had trusted that Franky’s love for her wouldn’t waver no matter who she slept with, but hadn’t allowed herself to extend that trust to Franky being with other women. Franky could have great sex with Jess or anyone else at _Licet_ and it wouldn’t mean she loved Erica any less. The same as she was still in love with Franky despite having fantastic sex with Stella earlier that night.

Allie returned and the two women chatted over another tumbler of whisky. Erica relaxed and Allie was noticeably relieved. Erica was grateful for her friend. Allie had been a great support for her since her very first day at _Licet_. She had helped show her the ropes, made her feel welcome, and shown that she was a true friend. And if it wasn’t for Allie, Erica would still have been ranting and raving rather than sitting calmly and having a quiet drink. She believed what Allie had said to her and could tell she had her best interest at heart. It was a good feeling to have a trusted friend at the mansion.

After the second drink Allie had to leave and get ready for a late client. When she had gone Erica discovered that she was very sleepy. It had been a long night, firstly her session with Stella then her meltdown over Franky and Jess. She stripped off her clothes and climbed naked into her bed, relishing the soft feel of the sheets against her skin and the fluffy comfort of the pillow. She closed her eyes and looked forward to starting afresh the following day.

*****

Erica’s solitude did not last long. Within half an hour of her climbing into bed she was woken by the opening of her door and the sound of someone disrobing and crawling into bed beside her. The distinctive perfume revealed the visitor immediately - Franky.

Erica smiled to herself as she felt Franky snuggle up behind her. Her skin was soft and warm. Erica wriggled her hips to press against Franky a little closer and she could feel a hard, silicone object between them. Franky had come prepared. Franky wrapped her arm around Erica’s waist and kissed her on the shoulder.

“You okay, babe?” Franky asked, lightly running her fingers across Erica’s stomach. “I didn’t expect you to run off before.”

While Erica still didn’t feel completely at ease with what she saw of Franky and Jess, after her conversation with Allie she felt foolish for reacting so rashly. She didn’t want Franky to know how harsh her initial reaction had been so she played it down. “Yep, I’m fine,” Erica said. “Sorry I just got a bit of a shock. I didn’t know Jess was in there with you. So I thought I better leave you two alone.”

Franky could sense the hesitation in Erica’s voice. That she wasn’t being completely honest. “You’re not pissed off, are you?”

‘No, I’m not. Of course not.” Erica replied quickly, thankful that the room was dark and that she wasn’t facing Franky. She was sure Franky would have seen the hesitation in her eyes.

“Good,” Franky said, nuzzling her face in the back of Erica neck and kissing there. “Jess just gets a bit worked up sometimes. I was just getting her straight. That’s how this business works sometimes.”

“That’s ok, Allie told me.”

Franky’s hand trailed downwards and she began to caress Erica, making the blonde’s breath hitch. “How did things go with Stella?” Franky asked.

“Really well,” Erica answered a bit breathlessly. “I think she’ll be back.”

Franky chuckled. “I bet she will.” 

Franky removed her hand and gave herself some room. She pulled the duvet off Erica.

“So you spoke to Allie about me?” 

As she spoke she began to arrange Erica’s limbs and turn her onto her stomach as if she were a mannequin.

“Yeah, I got a little bit carried away at first when I saw you and Jess together. Allie came to speak me. She explained to me what goes on with you two. Got me to see things more rationally.” Erica tried to twist herself around to look Franky in the eyes. “Do you mind?”

Franky’s hand moved to the back of Erica’s head, then she seized the blonde hair tightly and pushed Erica’s face hard into the mattress. Erica couldn’t help crying out.

“Yeah I do mind. It’s nothing to do with Allie. What does she know about it?” Erica had tears in her eyes. She tried to twist around but Franky was holding her down on the bed with an elbow and a knee and running her slender fingers over Erica’s body at the same time.

“Your body is so inexhaustibly beautiful,” Franky said tenderly, her lips brushing against Erica’s ear. “I am completely in love with every bit of it and I am in love with you.”

“Yes,” Erica groaned.

“But,” now Franky’s tone hardened but it was still little more than a whisper, “I don’t want you talking about me to anyone else. It makes me very angry. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Erica said. “I’m sorry.”

“Erica,” Franky said reproachfully, running her fingers from Erica’s hair down her spine, “anything you need to know you come to me and ask. What we have is so perfect. I don’t want anyone else interfering.”

Franky took her weight off Erica and moved herself lower, ordering Erica to stay in position. She spread Erica’s soft cheeks and blew on her asshole gently. Erica murmured inaudibly as Franky started to run her with equal gentleness.

_Smack._ Franky spanked Erica’s ass. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to get her attention.

“Do I make myself clear, Erica?”

“I…I..”

_Smack._ Slightly harder. The spanking serving only to arouse Erica further.

“Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now relax and let me take care of you.”

Erica visibly relaxed into the bed, her natural submissiveness overcoming any anger or fear. Franky returned to rimming her ass while stroking her thighs until she could tell Erica was ready for more. Franky lubed both her hands and used the left to play tenderly with Erica’s sex and slowly inserted her right index finger into Erica’s most intimate place. After several minutes she managed to get three fingers inside to loosen her and thoroughly lubricated her inside, Erica’s moaning providing the necessary encouragement.

Franky then moved Erica onto her hands and knees and told her to arch her back while she lubed up her still unused strap-on. Kneeling behind Erica and still slowly finger fucking her sex, Franky cooed into Erica’s ear and pressed firmly with the strap-on at the entrance to her ass. Erica tensed, so Franky continued caressing and soothing her until her body relaxed again.

Erica moaned sharply as the head of the strap-on penetrated her. Franky waited for her body to adjust and tried to ignore the jerking presses of the strapon's base on her own clit as Erica clenched and unclenched on the head. Soon Erica was ready for more and Franky plunged two inches deliberately in and out, adding more length to her thrusts increasingly as Erica pushed back into her. Soon Franky was inserting four inches and Erica’s moans were coming louder and quicker.

"Are you ready, baby? You're two thirds of the way there."

"Yyyyes." Erica’s answer is a laboured, but clear, sigh.

Franky redoubled her efforts on Erica’s sex and leant over to tenderly play with her breasts and to kiss and nibble the soft skin of her neck and shoulders. When she felt she had Erica sufficiently worked up, Franky pinched the blonde’s clit with her right hand and pulled her hip toward her while driving the last two inches deep into her ass. 

"Aahhhhhhhhhhh!" Erica lost it, coming powerfully. Her body shuddered through aftershocks and she tried to watch Franky for what was coming next, but she couldn’t keep her eyes open or her neck craned. The intense combination of pain and pleasure that the ass fucking had given her overwhelmed her. Franky pulled out and removed her harness entirely. She made a quick dash to what Erica presumed was her pile of clothes on the floor and returned with something else. She spread Erica’s legs then opened the item - a salve of witch hazel and aloe - and dolloped some onto her finger tips and smeared it over the impacted area. Erica was still spasming erratically and Franky easily slid her index finger inside to coat the inner walls.

After a quick wash of her hands with the cleansing wipes that were on Erica’s nightstand, Franky crawled into bed with her lover. She lay on her back and Erica nestled into the crook of her arm. Franky pulled a sheet up over them and stroked Erica’s face and hair. Erica looked up sleepily, clearly wanting to communicate something that was a little to intangible for her at that moment.

Franky saved her the trouble. They were both exhausted. Whatever it was could wait for another day. She moved her head down and kissed Erica softly on the lips. “Goodnight, baby,” she whispered.

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I was on vacation for a month and then it took me a while to get back into the swing of writing. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope the next chapter won't be too far away.
> 
> -Willa


	13. Chapter 13

Please proceed to Chapter 14.


	14. Chapter 14

Erica woke up the next morning with Franky lying next to her, and the very sight of her gave her butterflies. The night before, for a short while, she had almost convinced herself that the connection that they shared was all in her head. Now she felt like an idiot for ever having any doubts. They belonged together, there was no question of it.

Nevertheless, something was still troubling Erica. She genuinely believed now that she could handle Franky sleeping with other women, particularly if it was for work or if Erica was involved in some way. What Franky said was true, it was healthy for their relationship to involve a range of sexual experiences.

But she didn’t want what happened the night before to happen again. Walking into Franky’s office unsuspectedly to find Franky and Jess together had been humiliating. And the thought that Franky could be having sex with someone else at any moment that the two of them weren’t together didn’t sit well with Erica. She knew the idea of it would plague her thoughts and that her suspicions would end up causing a rift between she and Franky. She needed to talk to Franky about it. Explain how she felt and ask that they set some ground rules.

Franky woke up. Her eyelids didn't flutter open like she was coming to; they simply opened up like a computer switching on. Then she leaned over and started kissing Erica, slow and soft, while her fingertips danced on one of the blonde’s nipples. There she was, seconds after waking up and already she had the desire and the audacity to play with Erica sexually. Erica loved that.

Franky moved her hand down past Erica’s belly button, sliding her fingertips over Erica’s bare mound, letting her fingertips glide gently on one pass while raking her nails on the next. Franky knew it was a sensation that Erica enjoyed, and she stared intently at Erica’s face as she did it. As much as Erica was getting turned on she tried not to let it show. She didn’t want to give in too easily. But when a slight smile glided up the right side of Franky’s mouth, Erica knew her lover could tell what was going on inside her. At least everything below the neck.

"Give into it," Franky whispered, before pressing her fingers between Erica’s legs and against the sensitive folds. They could both feel the wetness there, and Franky moved her fingers around until she found Erica’s slit. Her fingers pressed inside, moving past the slight resistance caused by the tightness of Erica’s sex, and Erica’s head rolled back as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Franky's lips kissed down Erica’s exposed neck as her long fingers started to move in and out, reaching up inside her in a way that no one else ever could.

_We’ll talk later._ Erica thought as she allowed herself to surrender to the feeling. She had always been a morning person. Countless times in the past she had fucked herself in bed or in the shower after she had woken up for the day feeling insatiably horny. Often she had masturbated while Mark was asleep next to her or while he was in the kitchen eating breakfast. Now she had no need to take care of herself in that way. Franky could tell what she needed.

Erica moved her leg up to give Franky more access and Franky started pumping in and out of her hard. She moved her head down and licked all around Erica’s left nipple, teasing and taunting it with her tongue until she finally took the sensitive flesh between her lips and sucked on it. Erica wanted to cry out but she managed to keep the noise in the back of her throat. Franky moved her other hand so her finger could start flicking Erica’s clit, and just as she did that her teeth bit down on Erica’s nipple. Erica’s jaw dropped and a slightly strangled sound emitted from her mouth. Franky’s fingers were ramming her now, and Franky’s mouth moved up and started sucking on the side of her neck hard. The physical pain Erica felt was overridden by her orgasm, and as it happened her hand grabbed a handful of hair on the back of Franky's head and squeezed.

Soon she was past the high point and her body relaxed, enjoying the slow trip down to post-orgasmic bliss. Her body slumped against Franky's, her lover’s naked skin warm and soothing against her own. She was almost comfortable. Then she looked up and she saw Franky starting intently at her, her green eyes glazed with lust. She had her fingers in her mouth, sucking Erica’s taste off them.

As she watched Franky lick her fingers clean, Erica felt her own desire spike again. “I want you,” she said with a thick voice, smiling in a predatory way. She leaned a little further forward and kissed Franky again. It was soft at the start. With first Erica's and then Franky's lips moving together in tiny kisses, it took time to build. Sucking on Franky's lower lip, Erica pulled on it. Franky's response was a little sigh and a slight parting of her lips. Erica took immediate advantage and slipped her tongue into Franky's mouth. She could taste her own juices as she began to slide her tongue around. It explored every nook with delicate caresses. 

Slowly, Erica began to work her way down Franky's body. Her lips gently kissed down Franky's neck, each kiss accompanied by a gentle nibble. The sighs that Franky made encouraged her. As she reached the shoulder, Erica took the time to kiss along it while one hand stroked Franky's arm on the other side. Moving her head back to the base of Franky's neck, Erica spent some time playing at the notch there. Her tongue circled inside it, followed by kisses. Franky's moans made it obvious to Erica that she was eager for more.

Erica moved a hand to one of Franky’s breasts, running her thumb lightly over the nipple. It caused a sharp inward gasp of air by Franky. As she began to circle it softly, she heard a long hiss as Franky arched her back up. 

Erica's eyes looked up at Franky. Franky was biting her lip as she looked back with half lidded eyes that burned with lust. Keeping contact with Franky's eyes, Erica lowered her lips to the erect nipple and closed them around it. As she made contact, she saw Franky's eyes roll up into her head and then close with ecstasy. 

“Yessss,” Franky moaned in a low voice. Erica couldn't keep the smile off her lips. She loved it when she was able to take away Franky's tight controls. Moving over to the other nipple, Erica gave it the same treatment and provoked the same reaction. Erica moved her thigh between Franky’s legs, excited by the wetness she felt there. She pressed her thigh down and smiled at the reaction as she lightly bit and pulled on Franky’s nipple.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Franky exclaimed. She reached down to press Erica's head against her breast as her hips thrust up against Erica's thigh with increased force. Erica giggled and defied Franky’s wishes by pulling her head away from her nipple. Instead she craned her head so that she could kiss Franky on the lips again. Franky returned the kiss for a moment before pulling away. She pushed down on Erica’s shoulders to indicate the direction she should go.

Erica applied light kisses to the soft skin on Franky’s chest and stomach as she made her way down until her face was positioned right above Franky’s sex. As if offering herself to Erica, Franky lifted up her hips. Carefully looking up into Franky’s green eyes, Erica lowered her mouth. The moment that she touched the swollen lips, Erica watched as Franky's eyes fluttered for a moment before rolling up. A tremor ran through Franky's body and she let out a deep moan.

After that, Erica focused on what she was doing. She didn't need to watch Franky to tell if she was enjoying it. The way that she lifted her hips to grind against Erica’s mouth told her everything she needed to know, as did the increasing volume of her moans.

Flicking her lips up and down along Franky's slit gave way to gentle penetrations. From the way Franky pushed down with each light thrust, it was clear that gentle wasn't what she wanted. Erica began pressing her face in harder and extending her tongue further. Finding the places that seemed to have the most impact, she gave them more attention, which only served to drive Franky to new heights.

“Oh fuck!” Franky cried out as she twisted on the bed. One hand pulled on the bed cover, almost wrenching it out from under the bed. Erica found it hard to keep her lips in place and wrapped her arms around Franky's thighs to secure herself in place. The steady stream of "oh fucks" coming out of Franky's mouth confirmed for Erica just how good a job she was doing. 

When Franky bucked up a little higher, Erica took the opportunity push her tongue in deeper, and she curled it to stroke the sensitive inner walls of Franky’s sex. As she experimented, she caused little tremors from Franky. Periodically moving away from it, the reaction was greater every time she returned. Finally, Erica held back and could feel the tension in Franky getting stronger and stronger.

Erica swirled her tongue one more time and then pressed it down hard. Franky gave out a long scream and she bucked her hips as she was engulfed by an orgasm. Erica's grip on her thighs was so tight that her tongue never moved away from Franky's sex. In fact, it pushed inside Franky even further, bringing another wave of pleasure that washed over her body.

“Holy shit!” Franky screamed as her back arched up and her legs gripped Erica’s face against her. Erica eagerly used her tongue to fuck Franky, delighting in the taste of her lover’s nectar. She wanted to drive Franky crazy, make her feel amazingly good.

Eventually Franky’s orgasm began to fade. Her whole body fell limp and her hips dropped back down onto the bed. One hand reached out to stroke Erica's head. Almost reluctantly, Erica moved her mouth off Franky’s sex. Instead, she gave Franky's thighs light and loving kisses. She could feel them quivering, betraying just how vulnerable Franky was at that moment. Lifting up her head, she looked at Franky with a smug smile on her face.

“Come here, babe,” Franky said as her head fell back against the pillow and she tried to get her breath back.

Getting up on her hands and knees, Erica made her way up. Her breasts swayed with each movement, her mouth wet with juices. Flopping down, Erica put an arm over Franky and offered her lips for a kiss. Franky forcefully pressed her own against Erica’s. When Erica felt Franky’s tongue touch her lips, she opened her mouth to welcome it.

The kiss didn’t last too long before Franky extracted herself and reached over to the nightstand to check the time on her phone.

“Shit!” she exclaimed, before swinging into action. She gave Erica another quick peck on the lips before jumping out of bed. “Sorry babe,” she said. “I’ve gotta get moving. The accountant is gonna be here in half an hour.” 

Content from the epic sex she had just had, Erica just lay back and relaxed as she watched Franky collect her things from the floor. Franky was quite a sight, gloriously naked with a pile of crumpled up clothes in her arms. Erica spotted the strap-on they had used the night before amongst the pile, and giggled.

“What?” Franky said, looking a little confused as she placed the pile on the bed. The strap-on sat erect at the top of the pile, like a flagpole at the top of a hill. It made Erica laugh even harder.

“What?!” Franky repeated, beginning to laugh a little herself purely at the sight of Erica giggling almost uncontrollably. Erica rolled over onto her side and covered her face with the pillow, continuing to laugh incessantly. Franky pounced on top of her, tickled her ribs and nibbled the side of her neck until she was so overcome she was almost crying from the laughter.

Erica enjoyed the moment. All the time she had spent with Franky since coming to _Licet_ had been unbelievable but mostly it was incredibly intense. It was nice to release the pressure valve for a little while and just have a laugh and a joke together.

“C’mon,” Franky said, pulling Erica up by the arm after they had both exhausted themselves. “I’ve got time for a quick shower.”

Franky bounded off into the ensuite and within a matter of seconds Erica could hear the sounds of the shower running. Much more slowly than Franky had done, the blonde extricated herself from the bed sheets and swung her legs out of bed.

As she walked toward the ensuite Erica realised she couldn’t have moved quicker even if she wanted to. Her backside felt very tender, so much so that it was causing her to walk very gingerly, almost with a limp. Clearly the pounding Franky had given her with the strap-on the night before had left some after effects that she hadn’t noticed until she was upright.

Erica’s first thought was of work. Even though the exhilarating morning romp she had just shared with Franky proved she was still up to performing in bed, she would hardly be an appealing sight for any client if she was walking around like she was crippled. She consoled herself that the pain may well go away quickly. Her experience with anal play was limited so she didn’t know for sure how she was supposed to recover.

When she finally reached the shower door Erica found Franky immersed in the spray, her eyes closed as the water cascaded over her face. When she turned around so the water could hit the back of her head she saw that Erica had arrived. She smiled lasciviously and grabbed the blonde’s arm, leading her into the shower. After Erica had given her body a quick rinse with the water Franky grabbed the sponge and turned her around so she could wash her back.

“How was your session with Stella last night?” Franky asked.

So much had happened within the confines of Erica’s personal bedroom in the past ten hours it was hard for Erica to believe her appointment with Stella - a gorgeous, dark haired client - had occurred so recently. “It went really well, I would never have guessed she was a newbie…mmm that feels nice,” despite supposedly being in a rush Franky was taking her time on Erica, using both the sponge and a free hand to wash her upper back.

“Did she say she’ll come back?”

“She said she definitely will.” The sponge had made its way down to Erica’s lower back, tracing the furrow of her spine.

“What did you do with her?” 

Erica laughed and turned around to look at Franky. “Aren’t all the rooms recorded? You could look for yourself and find out.”

“I’d rather hear you tell me,” Franky was deadly serious. Erica took the sponge from her and turned her around. She brushed Franky’s wet hair over shoulder to start at her neck and shoulders.

“Well…we kissed on the couch for a while…then I took her to the bed and went down on her.” Erica couldn’t help but giggle a little, still a bit bashful about describing her sexual activities out loud.

“Did you make her come?”

“Yes,” Erica whispered. She was getting aroused again, thinking about what she did with Stella and taking in Franky’s naked body in front of her. She made her way down Franky’s back with the sponge, using her other hand to spread the soap on to Franky’s arms as the water rinsed her.

“Did she go down on you?” Franky’s voice was thick, hinting that she too might be succumbing to an arousal of her own.

“Uh-huh, it was…really hot.” 

Franky spun around to look at Erica, her wet hair slicked back. Instinctively Erica continued with the sponge, washing Franky’s chest above her breasts. “What else did you do?” Franky asked.

“We…we….” Erica’s voice was wavering, transfixed by Franky’s eyes boring into her own. “We fucked with the double-sided dildo.” Franky let out an aroused groan. She touched Erica’s cheek and let her hand drift down to Erica’s breast, her fingers tracing its curve and coming back up to touch the erect nipple. Erica sucked in air through her teeth as she watched Franky’s hand and she felt a quiver of excitement.

“You’re such a dirty girl,” Franky said, as she lent over and kissed Erica softly on the lips.

“I…I…” Erica thought of her apparent injury and whether she should confess to it but Franky cut her off with another soft peck.

“Shhh,” Franky whispered. Her hand spread out to cup Erica’s breast, the nipple hard against her palm. She then moved her hand down Erica’s taut stomach.

“I’m…not sure if I…” Erica cut herself off with a whimper as Franky’s fingers grazed her clit. Instinctively the blonde took a step back and cornered herself against the cold tiles of the shower. Franky’s hands followed, one on Erica’s sex and the other on her cheek, forcing Erica to look her in the eyes. Franky kissed her softly again

“Does that feel good?” It was more of a statement than a question, really. Erica’s only response was to spread her legs fractionally, allowing Franky greater access. Franky’s fingers moved through her folds then began to work in circles around her clit. Erica bit her lip to stifle her soft cries, the creases in her brow a mixture of pleasure and worry, as Franky’s fingers kept a steady rhythm on her.

As her orgasm grew within her Erica barely noticed that Franky had moved her other hand around the back. When Franky began to stimulate her asshole Erica suddenly flinched in pain.

Franky incorrectly interpreted the flinch as one of surprise. “Just relax,” she whispered, sucking her finger to add some lubrication before returning it to where it was.

Suddenly there was a jolt of pain right through Erica’s body, like a flash of light that she could see as well as feel. It ran through her and through her and wouldn’t stop and she heard a scream that seemed to come from somewhere else - but it was her.


	15. Chapter 15

Erica’s GP, Valerie Strauss, was only about four or five years older than her. Usually whenever Erica went to see her it was just about a prescription or a vaccination. She always felt they were the sort of people who would be friends if they had met under other circumstances. Which had made things a bit awkward on this occasion. Erica had rung and pleaded with Valerie to give her an emergency appointment that morning. Yes, it was essential. No, it couldn’t wait until tomorrow. The internal examination was agonising and Erica lay on the table biting her knuckles to stop herself crying out. Valerie had been chatting with her and then she fell silent. After a while she took off her gloves and Erica felt her warm fingers on the top of her back. She told Erica to get dressed and Erica heard the sound of her washing her hands. When Valerie came back out from behind the screen she was sitting at her desk writing notes. She looked up. “Can you sit down?” she asked.

“Just about.”

“I’m surprised” Caroline’s expression was serious, almost sombre. “You won’t be surprised to learn you have an acute anal fissure.”

Erica tried to look at Caroline with a composed expression as if this were just the flu. “So what happens?”

“It will probably heal by itself but you should eat plenty of fruit and fibre over the next week or so to avoid damaging it any more. I’m going to prescribe a mild laxative as well.”

“Is that it?”

“What do you mean?”   
“It hurts so much.”

Valerie thought for moment and then wrote something more on her prescription. “This is for an anaesthetic gel which should help. Come and see me next week. If it hasn’t healed then we’ll need to consider anal dilation.”

“What’s that?”   
“Don’t worry. It’s a simple procedure but it has to be done under general anaesthetic.”

“God.”

“Don’t worry.”

“Right.”

Valerie put her pen down and handed Erica the prescriptions. “Erica, I’m not going to give you a moral lecture. But, for God’s sake, treat your body with respect.”

Erica nodded, she couldn’t think of what to say.

“Is there anything you want to talk about with me? Did this happen with Mark?” Erica had been with Mark the entire time she had been seeing Valerie as a GP. There was no reason for her to think they wouldn’t still be together.

“No it wasn’t with Mark. I’ve recently started a new relationship. We got carried away.”

“It must be an exciting time for you, then,” said Valerie, but she didn’t smile when she said it.

Erica stood up to go, wincing. “That’s one way to describe it,” she said.

“Erica.”

“Yes.”

“Violent sex…”

“It’s not like that…”

“As I was saying, violent sex can be a spiral that’s difficult to get out of.”

“No. You’re wrong.” Erica felt hot all over, furious and humiliated. She felt like she had been transported to her old life where she was forced to repress her sexual desires and kinks. “Sex can be about pain as well. And power and submission and stuff like that.”

“Of course. But not about anal fissures.”

“No.”

“Take care of yourself, ok?”   
“Yes.”

*****

That night Franky let her 2IC take care of _Licet_. It was evident to Erica that Franky felt horrible about what had happened. Additionally she was furious with herself that she had got things wrong. That she had misjudged Erica’s pain levels and inadvertently injured her as a result. Being able to read Erica and understand what she wanted was something that Franky prided herself on. It was part of the beauty of their connection. She realised she might have to exercise a little more caution in the future.

Franky asked Erica to spend the night with her in her bedroom so she could take care of her. She rubbed Erica all over with massage oil, being very gentle around the bruising. She stroked the swollen purple abrasions tenderly. She bathed Erica and wrapped her in two towels, helping her into a comfortable position in the bed so they could watch _Netflix_ together and share dinner-in-bed. 

Even though Franky’s attention was verging on overkill, Erica didn’t complain. She was yet to find an aspect of Franky’s personality that she didn’t fall for and this soft, gentle and caring side was no exception. It made her feel special. She had the strong feeling Franky didn’t show this side of herself to many people. Erica did draw the line, however, at having Franky spoon-feed her the pumpkin risotto she had prepared. One can only be looked after so much.

Sex was out of the question for Erica while she was recovering and aside from the inevitable frustration that could lead to while in close proximity to Franky, it also meant that Erica was going to have to take at least a week off work at _Licet_. As she was still a relatively new employee trying to establish a client base and contribute to the business she felt uneasy about taking time off so soon.

Franky assured her she had nothing to worry about. She implored Erica to let her know when she felt ready - both personally and professionally. She told Erica not to feel pressured or rushed, that the decisions were entirely up to her. Moreover she encouraged Erica to relax and try to enjoy her time off. Take advantage of the facilities at _Licet_ or perhaps get out and catch up with family and friends if she wished. 

When Erica thought back on her time at _Licet_ she realised that most of the things she had done had been sex-related. Not surprising given it was a brothel she supposed but she had only actually seen three clients. It was the fun she had had with Franky and the other girls that really signified her time at the mansion.

Erica knew that there was plenty of things to do at _Licet_ that didn’t have to involve sex. The most obvious was lazing beside the pool and that was exactly what she did for the majority of her first couple of days off. But by the end of the second day, once she had finished reading every magazine in the mansion, she started to feel a bit restless. Plus there was rain forecast for the next day. Living at _Licet_ and getting to know Franky had been a fantasy come true for Erica but her injury had brought her back to reality. In honour of that she thought she better also pay a visit to the “real world”, so she organised a lunch date with her sister who lived in town.

*****

Although Franky offered her a car, Erica chose to take a train into the city. She didn’t read or even search the web on her phone. She sat still and stared out the window as the countryside of the Mornington Peninsula was gradually overtaken by the houses and buildings of Melbourne. It was a drizzly day and many of the people walking on the sidewalks were carrying umbrellas.

The train went through a long tunnel and Erica saw herself in the window. The light amount of makeup she applied looked immaculate but her blonde curls had reacted viciously to the moisture in the air. She pulled an elastic band out of her bag and tied it back into a loose bun. She realised she hadn’t thought to bring an umbrella for herself. She’d get one when she arrived at the station.

Tamara Davidson answered the door with a baby clutched to her breast. It was feeding. Its eyes were screwed shut in its wrinkled, reddened face. It’s mouth was working voraciously. Tamara and Erica greeted each other with broad smiles and Tamara pulled Erica in a for a hug with her free arm. As Erica stepped in through the front door her young nephew lost its grip for a second and she saw it make a blind instinctual movement, mouth gaping, tiny fists uncurling and scrabbling at air. Then it found the nipple once more and settled back to its rhythmic suckling.

“Welcome stranger,” Tamara said as she led Erica into the house. “Come into the lounge room, I’ll just finish feeding him.”

They walked through to a cosy lounge room filled with two leather sofas. Erica sat on one of the sofas and waited. She could hear Tamara cooing softly, the baby whimpering. There was a sweet smell of talcum powder. There were photographs of the baby on the mantelpiece, sometimes with Tamara, sometimes with her husband, Erica’s brother-in-law.

Erica hadn’t seen her older sister for nearly three months. She had visited not long after Tamara and her husband had brought the baby home. It was Tamara’s first child and Erica’s third nephew - their older brother had two sons. 

Erica and Tamara had a good relationship. They weren’t ridiculously close, not the types to call each other every day or gush about how much they missed each other when they were apart. But they got along well and had fun together. They were only twelve months apart in age so growing up they shared a lot of friends and would go to the same activities together such as piano lessons and field hockey practice. Into their teens they would gossip about boys and whinge to each other about conservative and strict their parents were.

In a way Tamara was part of the inspiration for Erica to leave Mark and search for something more. She recognised that Tamara was truly happy in her life. Tamara had not pursued law or a place at their father’s firm like Erica had, but she had followed the traditional path of private school then university and had forged a successful career as an accountant. While at university she had met her future husband, Andrew. Erica saw genuine excitement in Tamara at her wedding. She seemed to relish married life, happily took time off work when she got pregnant and keenly anticipated the arrival of her baby. These were all things that Erica recognised that she did not feel and would never feel in her relationship with Mark.

Erica had spoken briefly with Tamara on the phone after the break up with Mark and leaving their father’s firm. Tamara was supportive of her decision and sympathetic of the treatment Erica was receiving from her father as a result. But with a new baby there was a limit to how much time Tamara could devote to Erica in her time of need. Besides, Erica had been determined not to wallow in self pity.

Erica had no intentions of telling her parents about Franky and _Licet_ until it was absolutely necessary, if at all. But she was willing to tell Tamara. In fact, she found she was excited to share the news about her newfound happiness.

*****

“You’re working _where?_ ”

Until then Erica had always thought that the expression about jaws dropping was a metaphor or a poetic exaggeration but there was no doubt about it: Tamara’s jaw dropped.

Erica looked at her. “You’re spilling your tea,” she said.

“What?” Tamara asked, still stupefied. Unbeknownst to her she was holding her tea cup on an angle and some of it had dripped out. Erica found a saucer on the table and handed it to Tamara to place her cup on. She braced herself to amplify the confession she had just spoken - that she was working at a F/F brothel.

“You heard right, Tamara, I’m working at _Licet_ ,” she said. “And that’s not all. I’m also in a relationship with the manager of the place. Her name is Franky.”

Tamara stared wide eyed at her sister. She ran her fingers through her hair. “How the _fuck_ did all this happen?”

“There wasn’t much to it, really. After leaving the firm I wanted to try something new and exciting. I applied for a job at _Licet _and now here we are.”__

__Tamara started giggling, then laughed uncontrollably. She took another sip from her tea and started coughing and laughing at the same time. “You certainly didn’t do things by half measures. I need a real drink. You want one?”_ _

__Erica nodded and Tamara prepared them each a gin and tonic. She explained she had plenty of pumped milk saved up so having a couple of drinks would be no problem._ _

__“Now, seriously, explain to me to me everything that has happened,” Tamara said._ _

__Erica gave a summary of what she had been up to since leaving their father’s firm and leaving Mark. She explained that she had seen an advertisement for a position at _Licet_ and decided at the spur of the moment to give it a shot. She told Tamara that she was living at the mansion, how there had been a trial period and that she had since seen a few clients. She didn’t get too graphic by telling Tamara about fooling around with numerous other _Licet_ employees but she mentioned that she had hooked up with the boss, Franky, early in the piece and that has escalated into a relationship. She told Tamara that she hadn’t been consciously aware of her attraction to women before moving to _Licet_ but that now she had acknowledged it she was happier and more satisfied than she had ever been._ _

__Erica was glad to find that Tamara didn’t seem especially disconcerted. She just wanted to get everything straight in her head._ _

__“So if you keep working at this place, you’re going to be sleeping with like, a _lot_ of women, won’t you?”   
“I guess so, yeah,” Erica replied nonchalantly._ _

__“Have you enjoyed sleeping with your clients so far?”_ _

__“I actually have.”_ _

__“Doesn’t it take the fun out of it that they’re paying you to have sex with them?”_ _

__“Not yet.”_ _

__“I’m just worried that down the track you’ll regret this.”_ _

__“Look, Tamara, we’re grown ups.” Erica took a sip of her gin and tonic. “I’ve never thought of myself as an especially promiscuous person. Well, nobody does, do they? But I’ve had sex with men to make them go away, or because they went on and on about it. I’ve had sex with people while drunk who I wouldn’t have had sex with sober. I’ve done it not really wanting to, and I’ve regretted it the next morning, or ten minutes later. Haven’t you?”_ _

__“On occasion.”_ _

__“All I’m saying is that if I do regret this one day it won’t be the end of the world. I know that I don’t regret it right now and that’s a pretty good start.”_ _

__Tamara let it go, doing her best to reserve judgement. “So what about the relationship with this Franky woman. How did that start?”_ _

__Erica giggled. “Well, let’s just say it wasn’t exactly a traditional courtship.”_ _

__“Do you have a photo of her? Let me see?”_ _

__“I don’t think I do. But I’m pretty sure there’s one on the _LIcet_ website. Google it.”_ _

__Tamara grabbed her iPhone and did the search. When the website popped her eyes widened in appreciation. She was impressed with what she saw._ _

__“Ok, I’m like the straightest woman I know but I’ve gotta admit,” Tamara said. “This woman is unbelievably sexy.” Both women laughed._ _

__“Well, she is, isn’t she?” Tamara continued._ _

__“She’s more than just her looks,” Erica said primly._ _

__“For Christ’s sake, Erica, don’t start playing Pollyanna with me now. I bet she’s s a step up from coming home at six thirty for dinner and a cuddle and missionary position once a week.”_ _

__“Jesus, Tamara, is that what you think my relationship with Mark was like?!”_ _

__“Umm…” Tamara giggled again. “Yeah,” she said slowly and with an apologetic grin._ _

__Erica giggled, too. She wasn't offended. “Mark wasn’t _that_ bad,” She said. “He was considerate, we were friends, shared the same interests, we had a good time together. Sex was good.”_ _

__Tamara looked at her sister closely. “Go on…” she said._ _

__“But it’s all so different with Franky. It’s all so intense and exhilarating. And the sex - well, sure it’s fantastic, but it’s also different. She takes charge, knows all the right buttons to press. It’s like I don’t know the rules but i don’t want to know them, either.”_ _

__“Do you miss Mark?” Tamara asked._ _

__It was a question Erica had never asked herself since her adventure at _Licet_ had begun. She had virtually never had time to ask herself._ _

__“Not for a single second,” she heard herself say._ _

__*****_ _

__When Erica returned to _Licet_ most of the women were getting ready for the night ahead. She checked in briefly with Franky who was busy coordinating rooms what clients would be seeing what girl and in which rooms. She told Erica she would be up for a late dinner once she had everything organised and in place. She hinted that the room with the oversized bath was going to be vacant if Erica wanted to utilise it in the meantime. _ _

__Still feeling a little bit sore and sorry for herself, Erica took heed of Franky’s suggestion. She spent the next hour soaking in the tup up to her neck in perfumed water and inhaling the smell of scented candles. By the time she was finally ready to step out her muscles were so relaxed it was actually hard to stand. She wrapped herself in a plush white terry robe and went back to her bedroom._ _

__A text came through to her phone. it was from Franky. “Ready for dinner when you are,” it said._ _

__“Be there in ten. Your room?” Erica replied._ _

__“Yep.”_ _

__Erica quickly chose an outfit to wear. Dressing for dinner in Franky’s room wasn’t quite the same as going out for dinner. She was able to dress for a private audience rather than a public one. She chose a silver and black satin slip. The silver portion on the front cut from just outside her breasts downward in a V making her already trim figure look even thinner. Her black bra with a lace trim over her breasts was accented by the lace of the slip. The outfit made her feel feminine and sexy. She wore her hair up and back to add to her look._ _

__The look in Franky’s eyes when she saw Erica told the blonde she was suitably impressed with the outfit. Franky herself also seemed to have the idea to dress for bed rather than dinner. She wore short cotton boxer shorts with a black tank top. Her sleeve tattoos were totally exposed, as were her muscular legs and the tattoo on her calf. Despite being dressed casually Erica felt she may never have seen Franky look better. She made the boxer shorts look incredibly sexy. Also Erica was heartened that Franky was clearly ready to settle in for the night and not concern herself with running the brothel._ _

__The main lights in Franky’s room were all dimmed, accentuating the small candlelit table she had set up in the corner of the room. Silver plate covers sit over the meals and a bottle of champagne sat in an ice bucket. For the first hour after Erica had arrived the mood was light and relaxed. The two women enjoyed a quiet meal making small talk and in general just enjoying being together. For dessert they shared a chocolate brownie covered in whipped cream and warm chocolate sauce. Once the plate had been wiped clean Franky turned the conversation into something more serious._ _

__“You know,” Franky said, pulling Erica’s hand to her mouth and lightly touching the bloke’s fingers with her lips, “I’ve been thinking.”_ _

__“Yeah?” Erica replied a little tremulously, unsure of where Franky would take this._ _

__“The other night when you walked in on Jess and me…”_ _

__Erica sighed and her eyes went down to the table cloth. She wasn’t thrilled about having the image of Jess’s head buried between Franky’s legs in her mind’s eye again._ _

__“I fucked up.”_ _

__Erica’s eyes shot back up to meet Franky’s. The green eyes that looked back at her were deadly serious ones. This wasn’t what Erica was expecting. She opened her mouth to respond but Franky cut her off._ _

__“I really did, Erica. I was behaving the way I always have in the past. I don’t want things to be that way in my future. _Our_ future.”_ _

__This sounded like promising news to Erica but she didn’t want to get ahead of herself. She wanted to make clear what Franky was saying. “What do you mean?” she asked._ _

__Franky took a sip of her champagne. “I should’ve given you an opportunity to tell me how you feel. Like, do you even want us to be free to fuck other people?”_ _

__Erica pondered the question for a few seconds before nodding in the affirmative._ _

__“You sure?” Franky asked._ _

__“Yeah I am,” Erica said. “Even though you would always be my first choice,” she added with a smirk, “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been in my life right now. I know that being able to experience sex with a range of women has contributed to that.”_ _

__Franky breathed out a small sigh of relief. “Ok, cool. But you were obviously upset the other night.”_ _

__“Yeah I was.”_ _

__“I was thinking about that and I think it just came down to a lack of communication.”_ _

__Erica smiled. Now it was she who felt relieved. “I agree,” she said._ _

__“So how about from now on neither of us fuck anyone else unless we discuss it with one another first. And if either of us aren’t feeling it, we don’t go ahead with it.”_ _

__Erica nodded. “That sounds perfect.”_ _

__Franky smiled and stood up from her chair. She walked over to Erica and pulled her up. She embraced Erica tightly, pulling her body close. She kissed Erica softly and tenderly, but Erica soon pushed her tongue between Franky’s lips._ _

__“Hang on,” Franky said looking into Erica’s eyes. “You’re on sabbatical remember.”_ _

__Erica smiled. She broke free of Franky’s embrace, collected the ice bucket and champagne and took it over towards Franky’s bed, placing it on the bedside table. She took a swig out of the bottle before placing it back in the ice. Franky watched her curiously._ _

__“Just because I’m out of action doesn’t mean you have to miss out,” Erica said. “Come here.”_ _

__Franky strode purposefully to Erica as if drawn by a magnet. Once she was standing in front of the Erica her hands glided along the blonde’s arms and lightly down her chest, along the smooth fabric of the slip. Grabbing the hem she pulled it up over Erica’s head and tossed it to the floor, leaving Erica in her underwear. Placing her hands on Erica’s hips, Franky leaned forward and softly touched their lips together._ _

__“You know I’m not used to not being able to take control,” she whispered as their lips grazed against each other, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to restrain myself.”_ _

__“You’ll survive,” Erica said smiling, glancing her tongue against Franky’s lips. “Just enjoy it.”_ _

__Erica’s hands moved down Franky’s side and tugged at her tank top. Franky cooperated by lifting her arms so Erica could take it off. Franky wasn’t wearing a bra, so her perfect breasts were immediately exposed. Erica’s anticipation was building. She pulled Franky’s mouth to hers. The kiss was almost smothering as Franky pulled Erica toward her tightly. Their tongues danced and explored each other’s mouths deeply. Franky’s hands slid over Erica’s body and around her back to unclasp the black bra she was wearing. Freeing her arms, but not breaking the passionate kiss, Erica’s hands caressed the soft flesh of Franky’s back on the way to pulling her boxer shorts down over her backside. With the constraints of Erica’s bra now undone the only thing keeping it from falling to the floor was the pressure of her and Franky’s bodies pushing together. By simply taking half a step back the bra and Franky’s boxer shorts fell to the floor, leaving Franky completely naked and Erica wearing only her black panties._ _

__“Lay down,” Erica said, her voice husky with desire._ _

__Franky moved on to the bed, lying down in towards the middle of it. Erica was quick to curl up next to her, propping herself up on her left elbow._ _

__“I love you,” Franky said, looking up at Erica._ _

__Leaning downward Erica kissed Franky’s lips and whispered, “I love you too.”_ _

__Erica placed her right hand on Franky’s abdomen. Franky’s skin was soft, warm and inviting to her touch. Gracefully Erica’s hand glided up Franky’s body until she was cupping her left breast. Franky inhaled deeply as Erica fondled the breast. Kissing across Franky’s face to her ear Erica’s thumb glanced over her now rock hard nipple. Erica’s right leg moved between Franky’s legs allowing her to feel the radiating heat of Franky’s centre against her thigh._ _

__Burying her lips into Franky’s neck, Erica sucked softly and nibbled her skin while pinching her nipple with her finger and thumb. Erica’s left hand moved under herself and did the same to Franky’s right breast while she slowly kissed her way down her lover’s neck. After savouring the feel of Franky’s skin on her mouth for a few moments, Erica moved up onto her knees and leant over to the retrieve an ice cube from the ice bucket on the nightstand._ _

__“What are you up to?” Franky asked looking at the ice cube in Erica’s hand._ _

__Instead of answering Erica just smiled as the very corner of the ice cube hovered over Franky’s left nipple. The cold radiating from the cube caused Franky to try to pull her body away. As a drop of water fell of the cube and onto Franky’s nipple her body jumped and she inhaled sharply. Erica smiled and studied Franky’s face as she pressed the ice cube down onto the nipple and began to circle it. Franky’s eyes closed and she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth._ _

__“Fuck,” she exclaimed loudly, “That’s fucking cold!”_ _

__“I can fix that,” Erica replied, pulling the ice cube away and lowering her mouth to Franky’s cold nipple. Franky moaned in response, pulling Erica’s warm mouth harder onto her cold sin._ _

__Erica slowly moved her body on top of Franky’s, positioning herself between her legs and feeling the heat of Franky’s sex against her stomach. As Franky pulled Erica’s head onto her left breast, Erica moved the ice cube to Franky’s other nipple and began to circle it. Franky inhaled deeply and squeezed her legs around Erica._ _

__Once Franky’s reactions indicated her left breast was now almost unbearably cold, Erica moved her mouth and clamped down over it. She could feel the coldness of Franky’s breast and the trails of water as the ice cube melted against her skin. Franky’s fingers grasped the back of Erica’s head and she began to rub her sex against Erica’s body._ _

__Erica looked up at Franky with a wicked smile and a wink before popping the ice cube into her mouth and returning her head to Franky’s chest. She used her tongue and the ice cube to move back and forth between both Franky’s breasts until both nipples were rock hard again. She held the ice cube between her teeth as she alternated between gliding it over Franky’s skin and kissing as she moved slowly down her body. Franky’s legs released Erica’s body and spread in anticipation of her mouth. Erica took her time on the way down Franky’s body, filling Franky’s belly button with ice cold water while she circled it several times._ _

__“You’re such a fucking tease!” Franky said as she tried to push Erica’s head further down._ _

__Instead of replying Erica simply flashed an ice cube filled smile. Her left hand pressed against the back of Franky’s right thigh, lifting her leg and holding it out to the side. Franky’s eyes hungrily looked down at Erica as the blonde cupped her right breast and pressed her own hard nipple against Franky’s sex. Soon Erica’s nipple was coated with warm wetness as she rubbed her nipple up and down. She then removed the ice cube from her mouth. Holding it over Franky’s sex with her hand the icy water dripped from her fingers onto Franky’s clit and her own nipple._ _

__“Holy fuck!” Franky moaned loudly as Erica rubbed her nipple quickly around Franky’s clit._ _

__Unable to hold out any longer Erica quickly grabbed another ice cube and popped it into her mouth then lowered her head to Franky’s throbbing sex. Erica’s cold tongue licked and explored Franky, pushing in and out of her sex over and over again. Franky’s moans escalated when Erica replaced her tongue with the ice cube, rubbing it all over Franky’s clit._ _

__Erica could tell when Franky’s fingers took a firm grip of her hair that her lover was close. She took action, allowing the ice cube to fall from her mouth and quickly flicking Franky’s clit with her tongue. Franky’s hand held Erica’s head in place while her hips moved in time to Erica’s tongue. Franky moaned as Erica licked faster in a tight circular pattern._ _

__“Fuck!” Franky cried out, “Right there!”_ _

__Franky’s legs tensed and her fingers gripped Erica’s head tightly when she cried out. Erica sucked on Franky’s clit as the sweet wetness poured from her body. Erica continued licking and sucking, extending Franky’s orgasm for as long as she possibly could. When she finally released her grip on Franky’s sex she began to crawl slowly up Franky’s body. When she was within reach she leant over and and collected the champagne bottle from the ice bucket. She took a quick drink and placed her champagne filled mouth over Franky’s left breast, allowing the fizzy liquid to tickle and coat Franky’s nipple as she flicked it with her tongue. Champagne leaked from the sides of Erica’s mouth down Franky’s chest and side. Once her mouth was empty she quickly moved down again and used the bottle to pour champagne directly onto Franky’s sex. Franky’s body jolted and she almost squealed at the feeling of the bubbly drink on her now ultra-sensitive centre. Erica’s lips returned, sucking softly and gorging herself on the champagne combined with Franky’s juices._ _

__When she was done, Erica crawled slowly up Franky’s body once again. Franky was chuckling now, mostly in appreciation of the sexual prowess Erica had just demonstrated._ _

__“You’re such a naughty girl,” Franky said smiling as she opened her mouth to allow Erica to pour some champagne into her mouth. Once she had swallowed she pulled Erica down and they kissed deeply, Franky’s hands pulling Erica’s body tightly into her as the sweet mixture of champagne and Franky’s wetness accentuated their kiss._ _

__“I love you,” Erica said as their kiss broke and she stated into Franky’s eyes._ _

__“I love you too,’ Franky replied, smiling back at her._ _

__Erica lowered her head onto Franky’s shoulder and sighed contentedly. The two lay there, sharing the champagne and just being with each other until sleep came to them later in the night._ _


	16. Chapter 16

One month later Erica was fully healed. She was physically and mentally ready to get back into work at _Licet_. She was more than a little surprised when Franky informed her about her next clients. She would be servicing a married couple, a male/female married couple, named Matt and Charlie Knight.

Erica did not realise that any men were permitted as clients at _Licet_. Franky explained that in special circumstances men were allowed. For starters they had to be part of a couple with a female. They must stay in the presence of their partner at all times, they were never to be alone with a _Licet_ employee. While they could perform any sexual act they wished with their partner, no vaginal or anal penetration was permitted with an employee. 

More than anything, Franky explained, she would allow a male/female couple to utilise _Licet’s _services if she was satisfied in their interview that the female involved fully desired to have sex with another woman. She would not allow any couples where she felt the woman was only there to fulfil their male partner’s fantasy. When it came to Matt and Charlie Knight, she was 100% satisfied that Charlie was not being coerced in any way.__

__Matt and Charlie had visited _Licet_ numerous times. They were from a country town called Whyhope and would come to _Licet_ whenever the were in Melbourne. They owned a brewery in their home town and Charlie also worked as a primary school teacher._ _

__Franky told Erica that Matt and Charlie were a fun and energetic couple who loved sex. All the women at _Licet_ who had worked with them had felt very comfortable with them. They were always very open with what they wanted and Franky was pleased to report that Charlie’s fantasies and desires were always paramount._ _

__For Erica’s part she was happy to give the M/F/F threesome a go. While she had discovered her definite preference for sex with women she repulsed by men by any means. And the knowledge that she wouldn’t be getting penetrated by the guy made her feel at ease. As always, she trusted Franky’s judgement._ _

__*****_ _

__Erica first met Matt and Charlie when they strode casually and confidently into the assigned room where Erica had been waiting for them. They instantly struck Erica as a very attractive couple. Charlie had a stunning slim figure, was olive-skinned and had long dark brunette locks. Matt was a very country-looking guy - tall, dark and handsome with a strong build._ _

__The couple immediately accepted Erica’s offer of a glass of red wine and they sat on a large sofa to exchange pleasantries before getting down to business. Franky had been right, they were easy to be around and made Erica feel very comfortable. They exchanged light conversation until each had finished their wine. It was then that the married woman got the ball rolling._ _

__“Ready to get into it?" Charlie asked Erica._ _

__Erica nodded her agreement._ _

__“How would you like to start?" Erica asked the couple as the three of them stood up from the sofa._ _

__“You and I will fool around to start with,” Charlie responded. “While Matt watches.” Erica nodded again. She liked the idea of starting things off alone with Charlie. “We’re just going to take a few moments together in the bathroom. You get the bed ready and strip down to your underwear. We’d like any toys that are here laid out where we can see them. We’ll join you in a few moments.”_ _

__Erica moved toward the bed while Charlie and Matt went into the ensuite. Erica pulled down the covers and top sheet from the luxurious king sized bed. She removed her dress and sandals, leaving her in only her thong and bra. As instructed she collected the bag of sex toys from the night stand and laid them out on a towel next to the bed._ _

__Moments later Charlie and Matt entered the room again. Charlie’s immaculate body was on good display dressed in her panties and bra. Matt was wearing only his boxer shorts. For his part he had an impressive physique, with muscular arms and ripped abs._ _

__Charlie was smiling as she looked Erica up and down and then purposefully crawled onto the bed. Not wasting any time, Erica got onto the bed and knelt near her. They immediately began kissing and soon had their hands on each other. Matt was trying to discretely stand aback from the bed as he enjoyed the show._ _

__As Erica was kissing Charlie, she caught the scent of her enticing perfume. It had the effect of relaxing her and allowing her to fully enjoy the moment._ _

__"May I?" Erica asked as she wrapped her hands behind Charlie and began to remove her bra. She leaned in closer to Charlie and was kissing her neck and shoulder as she removed the bra. Erica glanced up at Matt who had moved behind positions to improve his view._ _

__Erica deftly used her hands upon the sides of Charlie's torso to guide the brunette back onto the bed. In the one smooth motion she lowered her mouth to Charlie's nipple._ _

__"Mmmm, that feels good." Charlie moaned as she closed her eyes, allowing the pleasure to flow through her body. She could feel Erica's lips and tongue on her now firm nipples, licking sucking, pulling and even biting._ _

__Erica briefly pulled away, so Charlie opened her eyes to see what was happening. She watched as Erica removed her own bra, revealing her own perfect breasts. Erica could see the desire in Charlie's face. "You will have your turn in good time." she said as she leaned forward to kiss Charlie's mouth, their lips parting, and tongues gently tasting each other. Erica let her nipples brush against Charlie's nipples, sending shivers through Charlie's already excited body._ _

__"Mmmmmm" Charlie moaned as she pulled Erica into a more passionate kiss. Erica continued to brush her nipples over Charlie's breasts which elevated the arousal for both of them._ _

__Charlie felt Erica's fingers lightly trace her slit through her satin thong. Her hips thrust forward to meet Erica's touch. Erica cupped Charlie's sex while she sat back on her ankles. "I think it is time to remove this." Erica said as she slowly pulled Charlie's thong down her legs. She slipped them off Charlie's feet and then dropped the thong off the bed._ _

__As she repositioned herself between Charlie's legs, Erica looked at Matt and said, “Pull up a chair and get comfortable." As she lowered her mouth to Charlie's puffy wet sex, she could see Matt removing his boxer shorts in her peripheral vision._ _

__When Charlie felt Erica's tongue touch her sex, a wave of pleasure flooded through her body. She moaned loudly and held Erica's head to her crotch. She could see Matt pull a chair over to the side of the bed. She also could see that his cock was very erect and he was stroking himself as he watched Erica eat her out._ _

__Charlie was greatly enjoying the oral attention being administered by Erica. Erica was sucking on Charlie's folds, and then licking her lips, her clit, and tongue fucking her. Waves of pleasure were washing through Charlie, but she didn’t want to reach orgasm, at least not yet. Charlie thought it also so hot that Matt was just a few feet away, watching, and jacking his cock._ _

__Going against her baser urges, Charlie pushed Erica's head away from her hot, wet, throbbing sex._ _

__“Get on your back,” Charlie ordered Erica. “I want to eat you out while Matt fucks me from behind.”_ _

__Milliseconds after Charlie finished her sentence Erica was moving on the bed. She positioned herself on her backside, with her head and shoulders leaning up against the headboard. She spread her legs and raised her knees, which opened up her sex to Charlie. Charlie moved onto her knees between Erica's legs and quickly went down on the beautiful pussy in front of her. Erica moaned as Charlie slowly began licking at her outer lips._ _

__"You taste so good,” Charlie complimented Erica just before putting her mouth back over Erica's sex._ _

__Erica was enjoying Charlie’s attentions. She was also enjoying the view. She watched as Matt got up from the chair and moved behind Charlie. His cock was hard and pointing up in the air. He got into position behind her, a hand on her ass, and then the head of his cock against her wet, waiting lips. She rocked back a bit and his cock head entered her._ _

__"Fuck, you are really wet!" exclaimed Matt as he slid his cock deep into his wife. He took hold of her hips and began stroking in and out of her. Erica played with her nipples as Charlie ate her out. She raised her right hand to her mouth and inserted a finger between into her mouth, sliding it in and out._ _

__Matt moaned as his cock became even harder and throbbed within Charlie's sex. Charlie could feel Matt's arousal growing inside her, and she also became even more aroused. She moaned into Erica and redoubled her efforts to please the blonde. The aroma, the taste, and the texture of Erica's sex, combined with her abundant flowing fluids covering Charlie's mouth and chin, were heightening her sexual experience and making the fucking she was receiving from Matt even better. She was near sexual bliss and wanted it to continue as long as it could. But after the oral she had received from Erica and now the pounding she was receiving from her husband she couldn’t hold on any longer._ _

__Sensing the moment Matt began slamming his cock into Charlie and succeeded in triggering her orgasm. Charlie pulled her face out of Erica’s sex as she gasped for air. "Fuck...Fuck...Fuck!" she said as her body trembled as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body._ _

__Matt continued to pump into Charlie until her orgasm subsided. Erica expected he would finish, too, but he didn’t. Instead he pulled out of his wife and began slowly stroking his fully erect and now very slippery cock. “Make her come, baby,” he muttered to Charlie, motioning to Erica._ _

__Erica marvelled at Charlie’s energy as she perked up immediately and moved into a sitting position between Erica’s legs. "Move down some." she instructed Erica so that she had more room to position herself. Charlie spread Erica's legs and then she opened her own legs between them. Charlie put one leg over Erica's leg and slid her other leg underneath. Then taking Erica's hand they pulled each other closer together so that their pussies were touching._ _

__"Honey, pass us a vibrator." Charlie instructed her husband._ _

__Matt moved to where Erica had laid out the sex toys. What he picked out was actually a neck massager, however Erica suspected no one at _Licet_ had ever used it for this purpose. Matt handed the massager to his wife._ _

__Charlie turned on the massager and placed the bulbous vibrating head between her and Erica so that it stimulated both their clits. Both ladies quickly began groaning and grinding together._ _

__"Damn that feels good." Charlie said._ _

__"Ohhh, yes!" replied Erica._ _

__With their right hands they grasped the other's wrist, using this arm lock to hold themselves close while they humped each other and the massager. Both had their left hands on the massager, attempting to control the position and pressure on their clits._ _

__Matt watched the scene from his standing position next to the bed, his engorged cock bouncing out in front for all to see. It still glistened with Charlie’s sex fluids covering the length of his hard shaft._ _

__"Holy shit this feels so good." exclaimed Erica as she humped Charlie and the massager._ _

__"Oh . . . my . . . god!" said Charlie through gasps for air. "Oh, shit, I'm going to come again!"_ _

__The aroma of female arousal filled the room. The buzz of the massager was mixed with their moans, groans, and the sounds of flesh slapping together as the two women humped against each other. A sheen of sweat began to glisten on both their bodies._ _

__“I’m so close,” Erica was gasping for air as their intercourse became even more physical._ _

__“Oh God" Charlie screamed as her orgasm hit. In response, Erica’s own orgasm ripped through her, her legs shaking uncontrollably, as she rode Charlie and the massager. ”Oh my god, Oh my god” she screamed._ _

__Matt stood by the side of the bed, stroking his aching, hard cock, his eyes wide watching the amazing display in front of him. ”Holy crap!" he yelled as he took a few steps forward and his cock began to spew cum onto Charlie’s breasts. He continued to beat his cock and it continued to jet streams of cum onto his wife until it was running down her stomach._ _

__"Incredible!", "Amazing!", "Fucking crazy!" was muttered by the three as they looked at each other in amazement. They were all sexually spent, and Charlie was soaked in Matt’s cum. Matt sat down on the edge of the bed next to Charlie, leaned over and kissed his wife._ _

__"What a fucking mess!" Charlie exclaimed._ _

__“A great mess." Matt replied and they all laughed._ _

__They sat for a moment collecting themselves._ _

__"I need a good, hot shower." Charlie said as she rose off the bed and walked towards the ensuite._ _

__“Me too,” Matt replied, following her. “We won’t be a minute,” he told Erica with a smile, before the couple entered the ensuite and Matt closed the door behind them._ _

__Erica retrieved a satin robe from the closet to cover herself up then neatened up the room. She checked her hair an makeup in the mirror. There was still quite a bit of time remaining in the Knights’ appointment. She suspected they must want to spend the rest of their time relaxing in the hot tub or at the bar. But for the time being she waited patiently for them to finish their shower. Almost twenty minutes passed before Charlie emerged from the ensuite. She was completely naked, all clean and dried off from her shower. Erica felt a stirring in her centre at the sight of the beautiful woman exposed in front of her._ _

__“Sorry I took so long,” Charlie said walking casually toward the bed. “That shower is amazing!”_ _

__“Yeah it is, I love it.” Erica agreed._ _

__“Matt is still in there, but he shouldn’t be long.” Charlie lay on the bed, her back propped up on the headboard._ _

__“Would you like me to get dressed?’ Erica asked. “Take you down to the bar?”_ _

__“That’s exactly what Matt just suggested,” Charlie said. She paused to lean down to the sex toy collection and picked up three items. “But turns out I am still really fucking horny.”_ _

__Realising Charlie’s was far from ready to leave the bedroom, Erica quickly switched back into hooker mode. “Oh yeah?” she said, seductively._ _

__“So why don’t you take that robe off and get over here,” Charlie said._ _

__Erica slipped her robe back off and crawled onto the bed next to Charlie. Also on the bed were two vibrators and the third toy Charlie had picked out - and 18-inch double dildo._ _

__“I want to you use this with you,” Charlie said, picking it up._ _

__“You’re wish is my command,” Erica said, eager to please her client._ _

__The two women moved into into a tribbing position. Erica took hold of the double dildo and slid one end into her own sex. "I'm going to fuck you so good." she said as she pointed the other end of the dildo at Charlie's hole. Moving slowly she began to insert the dildo into Charlie. Soon their pussies were about four inches apart with several inches of dildo inside each of them._ _

__Erica still was grasping the dildo and began sliding it back and forth, in and out, fucking both of them at the same time. Each took their vibrators, turned them on, and pressed them into their own clit._ _

__"Mmmm that feels good." Erica said as the pleasure rippled through her body._ _

__"Better than good. This is fucking great." replied Charlie._ _

__Matt walked back into the bedroom at that moment, sipping a bottle of water. When he saw the activity on the bed he stopped and his jaw dropped. "Daaammmmnnnn!" he said. "Holy shit, that is hot!"_ _

__Charlie looked at Matt and asked "Would you want to fuck both of us at the same time? We could use a little help with this." She released the dildo and indicated for him to grasp it. Matt knelt on the bed, took hold of the dildo and started moving it back and forth._ _

__"Yes, honey. Harder please." instructed Charlie._ _

__The sounds of their moans was joined by the buzz from the two vibrators, and the squishy sounds of the dildo thrusting into the two women_ _

__"Oh . . . Oh . . . Oh" groaned Erica between gasps for air as she thrust her pelvis against Charlie, the dildo, and her vibrator._ _

__"Feels so fucking good." replied Charlie as she was thrusting back._ _

__The multi-point simultaneous stimulation to both their sexes continued for minutes as they both were totally engrossed in the eroticism. The waves of intense pleasure racked their bodies almost to the point of being unbearable._ _

__"I'm going to come!" exclaimed Erica. She pulled her vibrator back as she began clenching hard against the dildo. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck!"_ _

__Matt continued fucking the two women with the dildo even harder and faster. Soon his wife began to orgasm, too, her body visibly trembling as she spasmed around the dildo. Erica was still in an extended orgasm, her legs trembling. Both women were moaning as their orgasms continued to control their bodies. After a few moments they had as much as they could take and Charlie pulled Matt's hand away from the dildo. "Okay, now stop."_ _

__Matt sat back on his ankles as the women slowly came down from their intense orgasms. After a few moments Erica pulled back some and removed the dildo, first from her own sex, and then she pulled the other end out of Charlie's. She held the soaked dildo in front of her face, turned it around so that the end which had been inside Charlie was closest to her mouth, and she proceeded to lick and suck that end clean. "You do taste so good." Erica said to Charlie._ _

__She then handed the toy to Charlie who proceeded to clean the end that was covered in Erica's nectar. "You too." replied Charlie._ _

__"Honey," Charlie addressed Matt, "Will you get us some water please?"_ _

__"Anything for you, babe." Matt replied as he got off the bed and left for bar fridge._ _

__Charlie and Erica both noticed that Matt's cock was getting hard again. Matt returned with bottles of water for each of them and they sipped their water. Charlie sat close to Matt and kissed him as her hand stroked his cock hard again._ _

__"Are you up for another round?" Charlie asked Matt in her most sultry, seductive voice._ _

__"Fuck, yeah." he replied. Watching the girls fuck each other with the double dildo, with his assistance, had gotten him horny again and he had hoped to be included in more sex. He didn't know what Charlie had in mind, but he knew he was all in, for whatever she wanted to do._ _

__Charlie guided Matt to lay down in the middle of the bed. She licked and sucked her husband’s cock until he was rock hard._ _

__Charlie then swung her leg over Matt's body and mounted him in a reverse cowgirl position, slowly lowering herself to engulf his hard aching cock. She began raising and lowering her pelvis, his cock sliding in and out of her. She placed her hands behind her and along the sides of her husband as she leaned back._ _

__“Just like that, baby,” Matt said, moving his hands around Charlie’s body and placing them on her breasts, playing with her nipples._ _

__“Lick me, Erica,.” Charlie said as she rode her husband._ _

__Erica moved between Matt’s legs and watched closely as the couple fucked, She found she was not turned off by Matt’s cock as she was completely mesmerised by how good Charlie's pussy looked sliding up and down on it. She thought of the cock purely as a dildo that she was working with to help Charlie get off. Erica leaned in and ran her tongue over Matt's cock as it was exposed. As Charlie's pussy slid back down, engulfing the cock, Erica's tongue slid up over Charlie's clit._ _

__"Oh fuck!" Matt exclaimed as his cock throbbed inside his wife._ _

__Charlie was incredibly stimulated by her husband’s swollen cock filling her up while Erica's tongue licked her clit. Charlie moaned loudly as she continued humping Matt while being eaten by Erica._ _

__"This is so amazing!" exclaimed Charlie as she closed her eyes and kept fucking Matt’s cock. The sensation of being filled by a hard cock combined with a wet warm tongue on her sensitive nub was so powerful._ _

__For Erica this was a new scene, one she hadn't experienced before. For her this was a very oral experience, licking Matt's cock covered in Charlie's fluids as well as Charlie’s clit and folds. When Charlie instructed Erica to start using a vibrator on herself while she continued to lick, Erica willingly complied._ _

__For Matt the feeling of Erica’s tongue on his shaft combined with the tight wetness of his wife’s sex was too good to bear. He soon felt a massive orgasm approaching._ _

__"Oh god, I can’t hold on much longer, babe,” Matt was frantically fucking his wife now._ _

__“Oh, fuck!" Matt screamed as his orgasm hit. He thrust his cock as hard and deep into Charlie as he could and began pumping load after load of hot sticky cum inside her. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!"_ _

__Matt's explosion inside her sent Charlie over the edge as well. Her body began to spasm, beginning with the walls of her pussy clenching around Matt's cock. She was releasing her own juices in addition to overflowing with Matt’s cum. This massive load of fluid was gushing out of her and into Erica's mouth and all over Erica’s face and neck._ _

__Erica had never experience such a volume of sex fluids flowing into her mouth and onto her face. She relished the texture, warmth, taste, and aroma of the facial bath she was given. She relished how dirty the whole thing was. These sensations coupled with what the vibrator was doing to her own clit, caused her to have her own massive orgasm. She moved her head up and used her spare hand to grasp one of Charlies’ breasts as she came hard against the vibrator._ _

__Charlie stopped humping her husband and they locked into a position with his cock buried deep and throbbing inside her while she clenched around him. The muscles in her legs were twitching uncontrollably. Matt just laid back and allowed his orgasm to pass._ _

__When their combined orgasms had subsided, Charlie lifted herself off of her husband. As his cock slipped out of her, Charlie quickly moved to take Matt’s cock into her mouth and sucked off all the fluids that remained. Then she licked the surrounding flesh clean. Matt moaned as her cleanup felt fabulous._ _

__When she was done with Matt, Charlie laid Erica down, moved between her legs and licked her sex clean, relishing in Erica’s taste and the aftershocks she elicited._ _

__When they were all done they all laid together, resting in silence except for their heavy breathing. By the time they had the energy to get up the appointment was over._ _


	17. Chapter 17

Franky was already up when Erica woke in her bed. Erica’s last memory was of Franky snuggling her to sleep after the previous night’s work and the thought made her smile sleepily. 

Erica knew that Franky was most likely the basement gym working out. Franky was very disciplined with her exercise. Erica couldn’t think of day since she had known Franky that she hadn’t had a workout. Erica decided to go downstairs and see how she was doing.

The whole basement of _Licet_ was a gym. There were machines and weights on the near side and gym mats, medicine balls, etc. on the other. Franky was running over ladders on the far side when Erica reached the foot of the stairs.

Franky was wearing a black sports bra and maroon shiny short shorts. Sweat was dripping off her brow and down her back. The moisture accentuated her firm muscles and silky smooth skin. She looked incredibly good and Erica’s mind could only think of one thing. She quickly turned on her heel and dashed back up the stairs to retrieve a strap-on from Franky’s bedroom. On her way back down to the gym she passed a couple of women but no-one batted an eyelid. That was the beauty of living in a brothel, the sight of a woman with a strap-on in hand was perfectly normal.

Erica returned to the doorway of the gym. Franky was intensely focused on her workout so it took a few moments for her to notice Erica’s presence. When she did she removed her headphones and stalked across the basement toward her. Erica felt the tingles that came when she knew Franky was going to have her. 

“Good morning," Franky laughed. It was welcoming and fiendish at once. "What have you got there?"

"I, uh, brought your strap-on.”

"Why's that?"

"Because I thought you might use it?" Erica handed Franky the toy a bit sheepishly. She hadn't thought about how utterly needy it made her look to bring it down, but Franky chuckled when she took it from her. She quickly lost the shorts and bra, and strapped it on. She then roughly removed Erica’s nightie, leaving her naked and ready. Franky relishing her eagerness not only eased Erica’s embarrassment but made her feel sexy, too.

"I don't know how safe you are in here with me,” Franky spun Erica away from her and wrapped her arm around Erica’s breasts, while the other with its splayed fingers inched downward from Erica’s stomach toward her sex. Franky’s hard nipples pressed into Erica’s shoulders as she held Erica to her hot sweaty body. "You interrupted my gym time and I still have you fucking the Knights last night in the front of my mind. I think I may be duty-bound to bully you."

Erica quivered at Franky’s words. Her legs spread as Franky’s hand moved down..

"Let's see. there are no handcuffs in here." Franky whispered, quickly licking Erica’s ear. “No whips or paddles either,” Franky’s tongue kept playing with Erica’s ear and her hand went from cupping Erica’s sex to hooking a finger inside and strumming Erica’s clit with her thumb. “So what do you think I should do?"

"I don't know." Erica gasped as Franky lifted her onto her tiptoes with an arm around her chest and two fingers inside her.

"Are you sure you can't think of anything?" Franky’s fingers claimed what little focus Erica could muster and she doesn’t answer beyond a lustful moan.

"Okay then. We _are_ in a gym. How about we try some wrestling?" Franky lets go of Erica for a moment before dipping her shoulder into Erica’s waist and picking her up with an arm around the back of her knees.

Franky carried Erica over to the other end of the basement and fake power slammed her onto the gym mats. She pinned Erica with ease, then rolled her into a full nelson on top of her. Her knee slid between Erica’s legs. Erica pushed against it and moaned again.

"You know it's no fun if you don't even try to fight back?” Franky says.

"Why would I fight?" The pressure of Franky’s leg pushing on her sex, being secured in Franky’s arms, and Franky’s gentle nibbling at her ear were all very good arguments for Erica to not wrestle back.

"Good point." Franky flipped Erica on top of her. She grabbed Erica’s wrists and held them to her chest while kissing any lingering sleepiness out of her. "Mmm. I'll make sure you come at least once before I leave for my meetings if you can pin me. I'll even let you start on top and give you five minutes." She released Erica’s wrists.

Erica gives it an honest try. She does. Really.

Franky is so much stronger than her though. Erica is flat on her back in seconds, arms pinned to the mat above her head, her laughing girlfriend straddling her prone body.

"Well, A for effort, I guess." Franky looked down at Erica, cheerfully feral. "What did I promise again, if you won?"

"To make me come at least once before you leave." Erica pouts and worries just a little, but she’s pretty sure Franky won't leave her hanging.

"How about twice, then?" Franky’s eye brows arch.

“Erica just laughs and nods her head in agreement.

Franky kisses her and she tastes so good.

"Go lay on your back on the Smith machine bench," Franky orders before walking over to a chest in the corner of the gym and opening the combination lock. Erica darts over to the Smith machine.

Franky walked over with two sets of velcro cuffs in her hands. “Guess I was lying about the handcuffs,” she chuckles. Her fingertips run along Erica’s side and tweak Erica’s left nipple as she passes by her to the plates. 

Erica flinches when Franky loads up the Smith machine. If Franky wants her to bench press hundreds of pounds, she's going to be very disappointed.

"Don't worry,” Franky says, sensing Erica’s confusion. “The weight is to keep the bar from moving." She raises the bench Erica is on to a little below waist height. She cuffs Erica’s wrists to the bar and tightens the other end of each cuff so they won't slide.

"Now keep hold of the bar with both hands, okay?”

"Okay," Erica whispers. Now she’s curious.

Franky bends down and grabs each of Erica’s ankles. She crosses them behind her neck and Erica’s body forms an L shape. Meanwhile, Franky pushes the strap-on into her, bringing that nice, full feeling. Erica sighs blissfully with the pleasure of Franky in her.

Franky leans forward and Erica forms a more and more acute angle until Franky is holding the bar with her. Franky is leaning onto her with her thighs against the bench. Erica is bent nearly double and the dildo connecting them is rubbing her the right way in a completely different way than usual, but with the pressure of Franky’s weight behind it that Franky knows Erica craves.

Franky starts slow, working up some nice friction as Erica’s body responds to her movement with countermovements that stoke a glowing warmth in her awakened centre.

Erica knows this mood on Franky though. The speed, the force, and the heat are coming.

Sure enough, the pace increases dramatically. Erica’s ankles uncross with the faster stroking, but Franky’s arms keep them together on the inside of each of her shoulders. With her legs so close together, Erica’s pussy squeezes the dildo even harder. She is completely at Franky’s mercy with her wrists bound in place and her lower body bent up under the power of her upper body.

Franky was already sweaty, but she gets even slicker as she pumps into Erica. The front of her thighs loudly slap the backs of Erica’s, Erica’s lower back makes a corresponding thumping sound as it bounces against the leather padded bench beneath her.

"You like that, baby?” Franky says in the thick, navy voice Erica loves. “You like being fucked in the gym?”

“Ye…ye…ye…” Franky pauses a moment so Erica can answer between grunts as each stroke punches the air from her lungs. "Yes. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhhhh."

Erica’s hand slips from the bar for a second and her body twists a little under the vigour of Franky bucking into her, but the cuff catches her wrist and she regains the bar and her balance immediately. The strap-on assault Franky is providing has its intended effect though, and she is ready to explode.

"Fuck. You're so. Fucking. Sexy. I, Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuuhuuuuuuuuuuck!" Franky was readier than Erica apparently and her thrusts slacken. 

Erica could care less because in moments she joins her in mutual orgasm, squealing out in satisfied happiness and collapsing on the bench.

Franky unstraps Erica’s wrists and stands her up for a soft, loving kiss. Her firm lips press against Erica’s. Her hand at the back of Erica’s head tangles in the blonde’s hair and the other around Erica’s waist squeezes her buttcheek. Both hold Erica in place as her tongue slides into Erica’s mouth and massages it.

Franky stops the kiss before Erica is ready. One hand leaves Erica’s hair and the other gives a final pat to Erica’s bottom.

"Alright, so you be good while I'm in town…”

"But you said twice?" Erica whines and goes up to her tiptoes to try to go back to kissing.

Franky’s hands go back to Erica’s bottom and pull her into the strap-on for a spontaneous grind. 

"I know, baby,” Franky chuckles. “I just like making you all sulky." She plants a quick kiss on the tip of Erica’s nose. "I'm going to clean up a bit down here. Go upstairs to my closet toybox and find a dark green strap-on dildo with three prongs - like a rabbit vibrator with an anal lion tail on it -- and the warming anal lube. I'll meet you in bed in a few minutes."

Erica went back up to Franky’s room and dove into her toy box. It was huge and there were still dozens of things that they hadn’t used together and some things Erica didn’t even comprehend. She found the dark green dildo and leapt onto the bed to wait for Franky.

"You're fucking adorable, you know that?" Franky was leaning on the doorframe watching her. Erica stopped moving and stared. 

Franky walked across the room. Her toned legs took long strides. Her strong arms swayed in tandem. Her skin rippled over her ab muscles. Her breasts bounced. Her lips curved and her bright eye winked because she caught Erica looking. Erica does blush, but Franky knows she turns Erica on.

Franky stops at the edge of the bed. Erica moves onto her knees and held out the dildo in supplication. 

"Switch them out, baby,” Franky says. She is still wearing the strap on that they used in the gym. Erica’s mind briefly wanders onto who else got the pleasure of seeing Franky in all her glory on her way up to the bedroom. But she soon gets down to business, partially unfastening Franky’s harness, slipping the regular dildo out, locking the triple one in, and attaching the remote to the leather waist strap of the harness. "Spread lube on the anal stimulator,” Franky says.

It's not hard to figure out which part is the anal stimulator. Erica has seen plenty of rabbits before so she recognises the little "ears" that will pedal over her clit and drive her crazy. The dong part is pretty obvious too, although this one is short with a big, bulbous head made of jelly with ribbing on it. The anal stimulator looks really does look like a lion's tail. It's bendy plastic about as big around as a pinky finger with a smallish pointed oval bead on the end that's also ribbed jelly.

Remembering what happened last time they tried anal play, Erica is careful to be generous with the lube.

Franky puts a body pillow sideways on the centre of the bed and manoeuvres Erica so she’s laying her head on a regular pillow and the body pillow is under her butt. 

Franky lays right on top of her and between her open legs and they make out.

As Erica is getting into sucking on Franky’s tongue, Franky wets a finger in Erica’s slit and tenderly pushes into her asshole. Erica giggles into the kiss and can feel Franky smile around her tongue, before she pulls her finger out. Erica misses it. They are both pleasantly relieved that there are no lasting effects from last time and it feels good.

The dong pushes into Erica’s sex and Franky’s smile stays, but Erica’s giggles are now moans. The lion's tail pokes at her backdoor, shoves with maddening gradualness, rubs her rosebud with its ribbedness, and pops inside. The bunny ears hug Erica’s clit. The dong enters fully to hit Erica’s g-spot and the anal stimulator slides in behind it.

Erica’s squirms beneath Franky, overexcited. There are so many textures and hardnesses. She’s already pretty keyed up from Franky taking her in the gym and it's just too much. Her overwhelmed pussy and asshole clamp and unclamp.

Franky keeps calm and sucks on Erica’s tongue. Erica’s lower half is distracting her, but Franky’s soothing is working. That gentle suction pacifies Erica while her hands stroke the side of Erica’s face, the hollow of Erica’s neck, the traps of Erica’s shoulders, and the lobes of Erica’s ears. Erica loosens up - figuratively and physically - under Franky’s loving touch.

Franky’s lips leave Erica’s to sweep down her neck to her shoulder, then across her chest to put little kisses over her collarbone and up to nibble the bottom of her chin. Franky nuzzles and Erica’s body relaxes and accepts the twin intrusion and the bunny ears on her clit.

Franky pulls Erica back into a kiss and Erica feels and hears the vibration start in the same second. The pulsation patterns of the two inserts are complementary and both reverberate off the wall between them. The bunny ears feel incredible. After a few seconds, she’s ready to leap right out of her skin.

Franky is stroking her hair, and kissing her cheek, and palming her hip. Erica is still worked up, but enveloped in Franky while the wonderful buzzing spreads from her centre to her extremities. 

Franky began gentle short-thrusts into Erica who was immersed in the sensations as her clit, g-spot, and ass were all stroked and vibrated at once. Erica knows the tenderness of Franky’s pace and the attentiveness of her caresses are solely for her. This whole turn in Franky’s bed is for her. Because Franky loves her.

As Franky’s hips gyrate to move the toy in and out of her, Erica breaks off her kiss to take in more breath and have more room to groan out Franky’s name. Franky kisses her throat and Erica groans against the warmth of Franky’s lips.

Erica can't take much more before she climaxes. Franky must know, because she keeps her speed steady, but drives into Erica much harder.

"That's it. Come for me now. Good girl." Franky has done a full workout, banged Erica on the Smith machine, and the sex now, but she's not even panting. Erica thinks how amazing she is. "That's it. Just let go.” Franky whispers.

Erica pants. She also moans and whimpers in lust, and no recognisable words come out when she answers. But she obeys Franky’s words. She must lose a few minutes of awareness, but Franky’s holding her when she come to. Until Franky’s phone alarm steals her. Fucking alarm.

“Sorry babe, I gotta get going or I’ll be late as fuck,” Franky leaps off the bed and springs into the ensuite shower. Within a few minutes she is dressed and on her way.

*****

Franky returned to _Licet_ at around 5pm. Closing time for most businesses, but nearing the start of business hours for _Licet_. Erica didn’t know exactly what Franky had been up to all day other than that she had a string of meetings. While Franky was the head honcho there were plenty of other people involved in the operation of _Licet_ that rarely stepped foot within its walls. Investors, accountants, lawyers, to name just a few.

With all these different people to answer to, along with the day-to-day running of the brothel to deal with, it was surprising Franky was able to maintain such a cool demeanour. Erica had never seen her stressed about work. In fact she had rarely seen anyone who enjoyed their job as much as Franky seemed to. That was all about to change.

Franky had messaged Erica in advance to tell her what time she’d be back. Erica was finishing her makeup application in the bathroom when she arrived. 

“Hi there,” Erica said with a smile, looking up into the mirror to see Franky’s face reflected behind her.

“Hey,” Franky replied. She looked tense. Perceptively tense. Her green eyes were tempestuous. She placed a strap-on on the sink in front of Erica. “Get naked and put it on,” she said, before walking back out into the bedroom.

Erica wasn’t sure what was happening. In essence, Franky had mirrored Erica’s actions from that morning. Greeting her with a strap-on in hand. But their respective moods seemed vastly different.

Franky had been in great spirits when she had left that morning. She certainly didn’t seem that way now. But rather than overthink things Erica chose simply to follow Franky’s instructions. She stripped naked and stepped into the strap-on. Prior to knowing Franky, Erica liked control so much that the hazards of the unknown worried her. Now she embraced the thrill of it.

When Erica entered the bedroom she found Franky lying still on the soft bed. She was also completely naked.

A calm swept over Erica as she assessed the scene. It was simple. Franky wanted to be fucked. Proper fucked. On her back, no talking, just enjoying the expert thrusting of a big ass strap-on cock. Wildly unconcerned with any other focus, fucked. Erica was happy to oblige.

Erica climbed on top of Franky, kissing her with a natural ease. The pleasures of her lips and tongue filled and relaxed Franky’s body and brain. There was the perfect mix of the obliging passion of love, the indefinite passion of sex and the designing passion of seduction. Erica’s smooth, feminine body pressed into Erica’s immodestly, brazenly undulating so her curves shifted over Franky and drove up their respective body heat.

Kissing continued as Erica’s fingers found their way between Franky’s moistened thighs. Franky was wide open to Erica’s advance, making her job easier and inviting her in. Erica rubbed Franky’s g-spot with a perfect touch and drew more moisture into the palm of her hand. 

Franky sank into lust with Erica while their tongues intertwined and Erica’s dexterous fingers tickled deep inside of her. They moved in and out leisurely, rubbing Franky’s sweet spot. It sent a calm wildfire to Franky’s brain, burning away everything in its path. Sopping wet and moaning in undisguised need, Franky’s body was ready for the next phase of pleasure in her bed.

Franky’s eyes fluttered open briefly when Erica’s fingers left her pussy, but closed again with a contented sigh when they saw Erica go to her elbows above her. The strap-on pushed to the opening of Franky’s sex, held for a moment, then slid deftly inside her. Not so big as to be challenging, but enough to fill the void, the need, the desire, the want, the urge.

Erica held there, her breath steady and her body soothing. Soon Franky’s ass pressed down into the mattress and back up onto the toy ever so slightly. Then again. Then a bit more. Then enough to break the skin-on-skin contact between their mounds and thighs. 

Erica's kiss sharpened briefly and broke. Her legs and hips pulled the strap-on nearly out, so just the large gel head stayed at the opening of Franky’s sex for a delectably non-teasing second. 

Then the plunge.

Erica thrust into Franky using controlled and hard strokes that ripped wild moans from Franky in her inhibition. Franky’s legs hugged Erica to her with force on Erica’s downstroke and let loose on Erica’s upstroke. Franky’s pelvis flew to meet Erica’s at the mad speed she set. Erica matched Franky’s frenzy with a proficiency that Franky greatly admired and savoured.

It was so fucking good. A much needed orgasm welled up from the centre of Franky’s shoulder blades and burst out of her sex in a spurt of pure pleasure. The pleasure rolled on, through her calves and to her toes. Franky felt it in the backs of her knuckles even as they banged against the headboard as she growled out a scream, demanding more.

Erica’s movement decelerated perceptibly, because she knew that with the edge off Franky’s lust her need would slow broil. The even pace and astute angle produced by her slower gyrations kept Franky fired with her smooth strokes into her lava soaked sex. 

Erica’s full weight was on Franky and Franky’s legs were no longer capable of wrapping around Erica nor was she interested in the effort required to do so. Erica’s hand went to Franky theretofore ignored and positively rigid clit. Still calm and giving, Erica’s thumb and forefinger moulded Franky’s clit while the strap-on continued to fathom Franky’s depths. Franky groaned and grunted, real communication unnecessary under her flood of indulgent gratification.

Soon, telltale warmth built in Franky’s stomach and butterflied out to the tips of her extremities. She saw fluorescent colours on the insides of her closed eyelids. Erica heard Franky’s loud gasps in her ears. The dam burst again, but in a wash instead of a spurt. A gush of cum poured forth from Franky’s ecstatic centre and she blacked out in the sheer joy of her sexual release. Erica had never seen anything like it.

After a few minutes of stillness, Franky rose from the luxurious bed, stretched and stood. Caveman thinking or not, it was like the sex she and Erica just had rebalanced the chemistry of her brain and left her charged and ready to coordinate the night ahead at _LIcet_.

"You needed that, huh?" Erica said. It was the first verbal exchange they'd had since she joined Franky on the bed.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks babe.” Franky strolled towards the ensuite. “We better shower and get moving. Clients will be getting here soon.”

Erica took a few moments to get her bearings. What had just gone down with her and Franky was something new and a bit surprising. She had thoroughly enjoyed herself - there was nothing quite like giving Franky Doyle pleasure - but her mind flitted back to how stressed out Franky had seemed when she had first entered the bedroom. Something was clearly bothering her and Erica was sure that whatever it was it had gone down at the meetings she had been to during the day. Erica knew now wasn’t the time to quiz Franky about it. She had a busy night ahead and Erica would be delaying her getting to work. But she resolved to find out what the problem was soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Erica and Franky finally reached the room at the end of the corridor on the top floor of the hotel. Franky set her suitcase down and fumbled for the key. The door slowly swung open and they both heaved their suitcases in behind them. The door swung shut and finally they were alone.

It was nearly a day since they'd left Melbourne for Hawaii and travelling had taken it out of them. They were both dressed for the warmer weather in shorts and tank tops. Franky explored the room while Erica sat on the bed, looking around. The humidity had hit her quickly, her shirt was clinging to her back with sweat. Franky flicked the light on in the bathroom. It was huge, much like the rest of the room. She offered out a hand to Erica.

'Wanna take a shower before...?'

It was unsaid but they both knew tonight was going to be a session of lovemaking on a level they hadn't reached before. 

_The trip was a celebration. Erica’s parents had agreed to release her trust fund, which wasn’t very difficult once Erica had worked up the courage to inform them they had no right to do so legally. It had been a tense meeting but not entirely horrible. Erica’s parents told her that they would trust her to use the money wisely and not hound her about it. This was a relief to Erica as she was still unwilling to divulge the details of her new career._

_Erica used the majority of her money to invest in Licet. It turned out that Franky had been receiving increasing pressure from her investors to open the brothel to male clients in an attempt to boost profits. Franky would always steadfastly refuse, the integrity of Licet as a haven for women who loved women was vitally important to her._

_Franky had no hesitation in allowing Erica to invest. She trusted her and knew with her involvement Licet would only continue to thrive. It excited her that they would now be partners in business as well as all other areas. They agreed that Erica would continue to work with clients but on a more limited basis. Erica seeing clients was healthy for her sexually as well as for the business. But they would be more selective from now on as they both craved more time with each other._

_In an unprecedented move Franky closed Licet for a week so she and Erica could celebrate in Hawaii. It was also a reward to her loyal employees to relax as they pleased for a week. Spending a week in Hawaii with Erica was exactly the type of relaxation Franky was after._

Erica nodded and got to her feet, walking over and taking Franky’s hand. Franky ran the shower, which was housed in a beautiful marble bathroom with mirrors around all the wall, so you could see yourself at all times. 

Franky slowly disrobed, pulling her tank top over head, showing inches of flesh as she pulled it up over head. She discarded it on the ground, looking magnificent in her black bra and started to pull down her shorts. Erica did the same and soon they were just left in their underwear.

Slow and seductively, Franky moved round behind Erica. Erica felt a presence behind her, then hot breath on her neck. Hands began to massage her breasts through the cups of her bra, and Franky kissed and sucked on her neck. Erica’s head rocked back, her temples connecting with Franky’s. Franky's hands did their work and Erica realised she wasn't wearing a bra any longer, and soon there were two bras on the floor. 

The water from the shower continued to run steaming up the mirror. Eyes shut, wanting to boost all her other senses, Erica didn't notice Franky drop to her knees and kiss her asscheeks in turn through the black satin of her knickers. Eventually teeth caught the fabric, and she was slowly stripped bare. When Franky finally stepped back round, the took Erica by the hand and pulled them under the jet of water. 

The hot water cascaded over them as, for a time, they simply washed each other innocently. Their bodies were so well known to each other now that all they wanted to do was help each other get themselves perfect for the night. The water refreshed them and perked them up after the long day travelling. 

Franky had a bar of the complimentary sweet smelling soap in one hand, and was on her knees crouching down, washing the back of Erica's thighs. Erica's hand were running gently through her blonde hair, applying shampoo to wash her hair. They had no need to touch each other just yet... there was plenty of that to come. 

After they both felt fresh and clean, Erica leaned in and met Franky's mouth in hers and they kissed for some time, bodies pressed together, Franky's breasts against Erica's, and their tongues swirling slowly and leisurely.

Erica felt pure and clean but wanted nothing more than drag Franky out on the bed and get dirty with her. Franky sensed it too and quickly turned the shower off. They stepped out but ignored the heated towels waiting at the side, instead moving back into the main room.

The presidential suite was exquisite and worth the fortune they had shelled out to stay there for a week. There were elaborate chaise lounges and recliners all around, all based around a huge white four posted bed in the middle. White curtains were billowing in the wind which rippled softly and rays of moonlight trickled in. 

Beyond the curtains was a candlelit balcony that overlooked over a stunning coastal bay. The moonlight couldn't do full justice to the staggering beauty of the Pacific Ocean, but the waves rocking back and forth created a comforting lulling sound below. The two women didn't care about their nudity, they were completely alone as if the bay was their own personal garden for the weekend. 

They stepped out onto the balcony, letting the warm air heat their naked bodies. They were still a little chilly though as it had gone midnight, but Franky solved that by coming up behind Erica, and wrapping her arms around her waist in a tight, loving embrace. Her face found its natural place nuzzled into Erica's neck, who in turn leaned back on her. They both stood propped up like that looking at the stars for some time.

Franky’s fingers, which had been laced with Erica, came apart and she traced them up Erica's stomach, stopping at her exposed nipples. Erica must have been heavily aroused, so hard were her nipples. Franky’s fingers came up to tweak them, which elicited a purr from Erica. She rolled one nipple between her thumb and forefinger, then pinched ever so slightly. Erica gave a fake little yelp but Franky knew she loved the sensation. Erica loved to be hurt. Still pinching them, she cradled in and whispered in her ear.

'I love you... tonight, I'm going to show you how much.'

Her fingers pinched down hard on one nipple, then Franky started to walk back from the balcony towards the bed while still clamping down hard. Erica yelped but was forced to drag along behind by her swollen, engorged nip. Franky yanked on it harder and Erica jumped forward to reduce the distance. This continued till they both reached the bed's clean white sheets.

Franky relinquished the nipple which now looked sore and swollen. The rush Erica got whenever Franky inflicted pain on her was coming back to her now. It was a long time since Franky had hurt her, and the wait seemed to double the pleasure. Franky was taking her by force now, gripping her in her arms, then spinning her on the spot and throwing her back on the bed. 

Erica squealed in surprise and giggled, falling back her legs flailing. As she laughed and fell back, Franky snatched out a hand like a dart and grabbed one of Erica's ankles firmly. That soon made her stop flailing and she stopped completely still. Franky held it firm and crawled onto the bed. She got down onto her hands and knees then lay on her stomach and looked up Erica with an evil grin. Her face was inches away from Erica’s sex. Franky licked her lips, bared her teeth and moved in closer. Applying the tiniest pressure possible, she took Erica's clit in between her teeth and bit down ever so gently.

Even though it was Franky's teeth digging into Erica's uber-sensitive clit and it was Franky who with one bite could send pain beyond belief racing through Erica, in fact it was Erica who was utterly in control. Franky would stop as soon as Erica opened her mouth to say it was too much. Erica's safety was paramount to her. But Erica's lips remained firmly closed. She didn't move a muscle. She wanted it.

Franky's teeth dug in a little further. Then Erica’s lips flew open for a second. It hurt so bad she screamed a tiny scream and Franky jumped back instantly but Erica fixed with a determined stare.

'Please keep going... that felt so good.'

Franky nodded and sucked Erica’s clit back into her mouth, soothing and sucking it then placed it between her teeth again and nibbled with faint pressure. She continued to nibble as Erica gripped the bedsheets hard, digging her nails into them. That gave Franky an idea and she extended her right arm and reached up for Erica’s breast, squeezing it softly, then harder, then pinching the nipple. She twisted it, let go and slapped it hard then dragged her nails hard, raking them down Erica’s chest along her stomach to her thigh.

Erica lay back on the pillow, holding her breath as her clit throbbed with gentle pain. She felt Franky's hand on her thigh, pushing it wider, spreading her open and she gladly obeyed. Franky's fingers stroking her flesh felt cool compared to the heat coming from her and the wetness within. One little trailing finger from her entrance up to her clit was all it took for Erica's back to involuntarily rise off the bed, pressing her sex closer to Franky’s mouth. Franky had finished nibbling on her clit and was instead focusing on pressing a finger up against her opening.

Erica parted her legs wider, her pussy gleaming with arousal in the Hawaiian moonlight, desperate to be filled. Franky was going to fill her alright. Slowly, she pushed her index finger into Erica, whose cunt walls greedily engulfed it.

That move made Erica purr with her eyes shut, but she didn't expect a thumb to also land on her clit, pressing down and rubbing soothingly. Every time, Franky rubbed there, the finger inside her slipped in and out easier, as Erica’s body became more and more lubricated by her own arousal. 

Then Franky brought the final surprise. Some juices had trickled down slightly to coat Erica’s beautiful rosebud and Franky was able to angle her middle finger so it thrust into it in a three pronged attack. When Erica felt a finger inside both her holes, only a thin veil of tissue separating them, she began to swear under her breath.

Franky's fingers showed no gentle easing in, she began to ram and work her straight away. It was lucky the presidential suite was the only room on the floor, as Erica showed was soon unable to hold back her screams.

Franky worked in and out, fast and breathless, while Erica was on her back writhing with pleasure. All Franky wanted to do to Erica was fill her and pleasure her in every single area of her body all at once. That gave her a sudden idea, and without warning she slid her whole hand out from between Erica’s legs and danced over naked to the suitcases. Erica propped herself up, watching Franky disappear from sight.

'Oh fuck, Franky, where you going? I'm so close...'

Her tone of voice was desperate, much to Franky's amusement. She rummaged through her luggage and pulled out a large, purple dildo with matching harness attached. She skipped on back over to Erica who was still lying back but sitting up, and pushed her firmly back by the bed.

As Erica lay back, Franky got back onto all fours above her and Erica spread her legs again. Franky’s fingers slid right back to their original positions - one filled her ass, one filled her pussy and then Franky used her spare hand to bring the plastic cock up and shove it hard down Erica’s throat. Erica gagged at first but soon got used to it and was soon deepthroating it.

“That's right, get it nice and wet. It's gonna need to be,” Franky growled.

The thought of Franky entering her with the strap-on made Erica quiver and she sucked it in more ferociously, wrapping her lips around it and taking it as deep as she could. Franky’s hand around the cock forced it down and was pushing it harder and further. Erica didn't complain. 

All three of Erica’s holes were being manipulated and she was entering a state of bliss. That's when she felt Franky's soft lips suck her nipple in and kiss it briefly, before moving onto the other breast. Franky was everywhere. Erica's body was completely under her control, it was hers to do with as she pleased. 

She fucked her mouth, she sucked her tits and Erica bucked her hips hard down on Franky’s fingers. As Erica lay back, her hands were shaking and trembling but somehow they managed to find their way down, snaking between Franky's legs to find her clit. The reach seemed impossible but the way their bodies were so entangled as one, she somehow managed to rub Franky’s clit, then reach even further and thrust her fingers into Franky’s wet sex.

Franky was caught by surprise, so much so that her fingers stopped still in Erica for a second, and all she could do was moan into Erica’s breast. Erica furiously thrust her own hips forward to meet Franky's fingers, desperate to feel the rhythm back inside her.

Soon Franky jolted back into life and she resumed finger fucking Erica at a frenetic pace, subconsciously bucking her own hips now to meet Erica's fingers. Erica screamed Franky’s name as the two of them toppled over the edge of orgasm. 

Franky came quivering around Erica's fingers. Her dark brown hair was a mess and her body was dripping with sweat. Erica came with the dildo stuffed down her throat while her ass and pussy were destroyed but it was one last stab at her clit that pushed her over the edge. 

They collapsed onto each other and just lay there, catching their breath for a moment. Franky scooched up so she was face to face with Erica. She giggled when she saw that the strap on was still in Erica's mouth. She reached over and slid it out, grinning. Seeing that smile, Erica replied in a playfully fake obedient voice.

'I didn't know if I was allowed to take it out. If I had been a good enough girl for you.'

'Oh, you’ve been a good girl. You're...'

But any words couldn't do justice, all Franky could do was move in and take Erica’s lips and entwine their tongues together. Erica broke the tender kiss after a minute and signalled to the strap on that was now lying in between them.

“I want that inside me,” she whispered. 

Franky smiled and slicked back her brown hair, tidying it up and sorting out the strands that had come loose and were dangling in front of her face.

“Your insatiable, baby,” Erica squirmed delightfully at being called that. “Lucky I can take care of that.”

Franky picked up the strap-on, slipped off the bed and began to tie it around herself. Erica wriggled on the bed, lying back and placing a pillow under her head, preparing herself for the kind of submissive experience she craved so much. She spread her legs and looked over at Franky who had just finished adjusting her harness.

Seeing Erica perched on the bed like that, waiting to be entered, made Franky giggle. Erica should have realised that with Franky in charge something unexpected would happen. Franky spoke to her tersely.

“Don't you look cute all spread out over those dirty sheets,” she said. “But we're not fucking there.” Hearing Franky talk like that sent Erica’s cunt throbbing into overdrive. “Follow me.”

Franky began to walk off towards the bathroom. Erica sidled off the bed and followed.

 

The bathroom was huge. The whole back wall was made up of mosaics depicting the Pacific Ocean, dazzling blue, with a bathtub jutting out the wall. Franky walked over to it and turned on the taps while Erica waited. On the left wall were towels on heated racks, a chaise longue bench and a make up table of sorts. Every wall apart from the mosaic was mirrored glass and Erica could see different copies of her submissive form dotted around the walls.

Steam was rising from the bath tub when Franky switched the taps off. She offered a hand to Erica to help her in. The purple strap-on brushed against Erica as she moved past. She climbed in and lay back in the soothing water and watched as Franky climbed in after her.

She held up a hand to show she needed no help and eventually settled down into the water. Franky had been floating backwards but then swum forward to meet Erica, and they met for kiss. Somehow the bath must have been dug below the foundations of the floor because the further you moved away from the side, the deeper it went as if it were a fully fledged pool. Under the water, Erica wrapped her legs around Franky's waist and pulled her close.

Franky inched her head forward and moved in for a soft, tender kiss. Then she remembered that this was no time for tenderness. She pulled away from the kiss, dragging Erica's lower lip with her teeth. She took Erica by the hand and kicked backwards so they were swimming back towards the edge of the tub where it was so shallow you could sit. She had her back to the door they had come in from, pressed against the wall of the tub. 

She stood up, making the tiniest splashes and walked around Erica's form. When Franky's body moved away, and that face she had been staring lovingly at, Erica saw her own face reflected back at her in the wall mirror. She looked simultaneously dishevelled but beautiful. Her blond hair had come loose from its elegant style in the frenzy of the bed fucking, and blond strands were hanging down in untidy wisps. Bobbing up and down in the water though, she looked radiant and fulfilled.

Franky grabbed Erica from behind and pulled her up so she was standing on her knees, Franky's arms joined around Erica’s waist and her head nuzzled into Erica’s shoulder, sucking on the skin softly. That made Erica moan and she couldn't help shutting her eyes briefly. When she opened them again, she saw Franky cradling her and staring intensely back into the mirror at their dual reflection. Their eyes met in the mirror and they shared a moment which was intensified when Franky's hand deftly wandered up to take a breast firmly and squeeze it.

They had never watched themselves before but they had been missing out, Erica realised now. Franky’s teeth nibbled Erica’s ear lobe now as she pinched Erica's nipple softly. Franky whispered lovingly, ’Keep your eyes open for me. I want you to watch me fucking you.'

As the words were spoken, Erica's breath rose fast and her limbs seemed to tingle uncontrollably. Such a rush of arousal, the submissive feeling she loved so much, was coursing through her veins. She felt Franky move the strap on up and rest it between her asscheeks. 

Their eyes never left each other. Erica couldn't move as Franky's hands held her firmly in place as she ran them all along her form, but nor did she want to. She just knelt there, the feeling of the water running up her entrance, feeling pleasant but nowhere near as pleasant as Franky’s two hands, which were massaging her boobs now sensually and with strength.

Just as Erica found herself slipping into sweet submission, Franky’s dominant streak began to take hold. All she wanted to do was grab a fistful of Erica’s hair and stick the plastic cock into her as far as possible. Franky stood up and the strap on flopped down like a powerful tool just waiting to be switched on. but she had to wait, she had to restrain herself. She knew that Erica liked to be teased and denied, brought right to the edge until she begged for more. Franky trickled a hand down Erica’s navel, sweetly whispering, “I'm going to make you beg, Erica. I'm going to make you scream my name. I'm in charge tonight ... I hope you'll like it when... .'

Franky’s seduction was meant to be slow and her hand was only just teasing past Erica’s navel when Erica's own hand snapped out and grabbed Franky’s wrist with a jolt. Gripping Franky’s wrist tightly, Erica shoved Franky's hand between her legs and pressed Franky down firmly onto the warm heat coming from inside her, forcing her there and not letting her escape. She didn't target her clit or her hole, she just wanted Franky's hand there, around there, enveloping all of there. Her pussy was the most precious part of her body right then and she needed Franky just to touch it, even though she had touched it millions of times before. 

'Shh ... let go…' Franky ordered.

Erica’s hand that had been gripping Franky so tightly fell away. She let go and let all the energy in her body just seep out. She fell back into Franky's arms and shut her eyes to relax when SLAP!

ERICA’S cunt was stinging after Franky’s hand delivered a sharp blow. Erica’s eyes darted open and she met Franky’s in the mirror again, instantly realising her mistake as she did.

'I told them to keep them open. I want you to watch.”

Erica quickly switched back into her role, maintaining eye contact with Franky as she moved back into a doggy position. Franky’s two strong hands darted out lightning fast and held Erica’s firm ass in place, gripping Erica’s hips tightly. 

'You want this cock in you, now?' 

Erica found her lover's eyes in the mirror again and nodded.

'I want you to say it.'

'Please, take that beautiful cock and ram it in me, so hard,… OW!'

A stinging blow had been delivered to Erica’s asscheek this time. She went on, one red handprint on her butt and a delicious sense of losing control.

'Please, Franky, give me the fucking I deserve.'

Franky pulled away, not touching Erica at all now, to tighten her harness and make sure it was secure. When she was satisfied, she looked down Erica on all fours like and got on her knees behind her, positioning the cock just by Erica’s rosebud . She took it in her left hand and slowly traced it down from Erica’s asshole to her cunt and then through her folds to her clit, pausing in certain spots to apply the most fleeting pressure, then running it up and down again, slow, teasing, repeating, slow, teasing, repeating.

'Mmm, Franky, please just fuck me already ... I need it,” Erica whimpered.

Franky couldn't deny such a desperate plea and put an end to the games. With her left hand, she stilled Erica’s body by the hips and grabbed the cock with her right, sliding it smoothly into Erica's slit. Erica let out a sigh of relief as she finally got the penetration she had been dying for all night. The cock felt so good inside her and her pussy lips clamped round it tight, never wanting it, or Franky, to leave her cunt alone again.

Franky's right hand joined the other holding Erica’s hips and just gripped tight there for a moment. Erica was totally under her control now, her slim waist between her hands, power radiating from them and from the phallus deep inside her. For a moment, Franky just left the cock in there, letting Erica adjust. Then the fucking began.

Erica was backing her cute little ass up onto the big cock and back again, easing herself onto it then beginning to fuck herself before Franky could even spring into action. That would not do and so she had to be spanked again. SMACK!

Franky gripped Erica’s hips even harder to stop her from moving and began to work up a slow rhythm, moving in and out of her skilfully. Erica moaned and gasped as Franky gradually fucked her faster and faster. When Franky angled herself backwards ever so slightly so the cock pointed upwards more and began to brush Erica’s g-spot, Erica started to lose control.

She was still watching herself in the mirror, as much as she could focus. Her body involuntarily started rocking back and forth again to increase the pressure and Franky didn’t stop her this time. The expression on Erica’s face was one she had never seen in any mirror before. This was the expression of pure orgasmic delight. Franky was staring at her face too, but turned to gaze down at the perfect ass she was cupping, the sight of those lips stretched by a big thick dildo turning her on even more. Erica had been wet for hours, and now there was a trail of her cum running from her legs down past her knees. 

There was too much energy flowing through Erica, streaming out from her pussy and electrifying her whole body. She was gripping onto the edge of the tub tight, her fingers clenched round the edge but it wouldn't be long before she was screaming so loud she'd wake the whole of Hawaii up but Franky didn't stop, she never let up, she just kept pounding Erica hard.

'Tell me how much you love me.”

Franky barked the words in a mock-harsh tone but there was no disguising the pride and joy she felt knowing she and Erica were in love. All it did though was make her want to fuck Erica harder. Erica was hers and right now all she wanted to do was to hold her down and have her, have her wicked way with her. 

'I love you so much, Franky ... all I want to do is show you how much…ahhhh fuck yes….”

Erica’s screams were coming because Franky had moved a hand off her hips and gone down to start rubbing her clit. Erica couldn't take it anymore, she had to join in and awkwardly, in the middle of a brutal pounding, engineered her body so that her right elbow was propping herself up. Free at last, her left snaked down and met Franky's. She pressed it down tight on her clit and began moving Franky's hand, rubbing it back and forth and loving their shared touch. 

Erica knew she couldn't last much longer now her g-spot and clit were both being worked intensely. Franky moaned as well now. She was getting consumed in the act, and the cock tied to her waist felt like a part of her and every raw thrust into Erica's wet sex made her want to pull out and slam in again, harder and faster. She just watched the small of Erica's back as it rocked back and forth, her perfect skin. Her eyes travelled up her body and saw Erica's face, eyes clenched shut now with the weight of the orgasm that was about to crash over her. But the dom in Franky couldn’t stand for that.

Erica felt the cock hit as far as it would go with the deepest thrust yet, then she felt it slide back, back through her until to her utter dismay it popped all the way out. Her eyes opened wide and she turned and looked back at Franky pleadingly, who stood up, unbuckling the harness and letting the cock fall down into the water.

'I said I wanted you watching at all times,” Franky told Erica firmly.

Erica couldn't believe this was happening. She was so close, she needed that cock, or anything for that matter, in her, jammed up her cunt and ripping it open right now, she was on the verge of the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. She spun round, sitting down facing Franky in the tub now. Gathering her breath and trying to make sense of some words, she began to beg.

'Please, I can ...'

But Franky wasn't hearing any of it. Using her impressive strength, she walked calmly through the water and bent down, cupping Erica's ass with both hands then lifting her up. She lifted Erica's whole body and Erica wrapped her legs around her hips. Franky held Erica under her ass while Erica clung onto her.

Not caring about the water splashing off the two of them over the floor, they left a trail from the bathroom to the balcony. There was a sunlounger which looked out over the cliff and Franky deposited Erica there, not wanting to wait any longer. When her lover was laid out with spread legs, she did what came naturally ... and fell on her knees to pleasure her. Erica opened wide for Franky before Franky even had to say anything and her slender fingers reached out to tangle themselves in Franky’s brown locks, pulling her incoming head closer to her wet pussy. 

Erica pushed Franky’s head down and clamped her thighs round Franky’s ears, but Franky didn't care. All she cared about was the taste of that pussy. She knew it wouldn't be long before Erica squirted all over her face and her tongue darted out to bring her to that place, licking her clit in little circles that just made Erica scream and buck. Erica’s ass was lifting off the lounger and into the air as her back arched involuntarily. Franky had to rise higher on her knees to keep her tongue in contact as Erica wriggled around. The orgasm came, she knew, when Erica’s thighs seemed to strangle her, her hair was being pulled on with all Erica’'s might and she could hear Erica's guttural cry.

'Oohhhhhhhhhhh FRRRAAANNNNKKKKYYYY!”

Franky felt her face sprayed as Erica came and came hard. She might have imagined it, but birds seemed to flapping out of the trees in protest at Erica's screams of orgasm which only made her smile. Erica's ass finally hit the deck again and her back straightened. She didn't say anything, absolutely spent, and Franky could only hear her panting, trying to catch her breath. Mind you, she couldn't hear much, Erica's legs still blocking out all sound nearly. The fingers unravelled from her hair and let go, slumping by Franky's side. 

Franky got to her feet and looked down at her love. Her chest was heaving slowly, lungs sucking air, with eyes closed. It was as if she had just run a marathon and collapsed on the ground at the finish line – exhausted, spent but full of joy. Those eyes opened and Franky gazed into them. Erica's lips parted, the corners of her mouth widening into the smile she knew so well. Franky offered out her hand and Erica took it, allowing herself to be heaved up so they were both standing naked on the balcony, gazing at each other. The moonlight washed over them, as their silhouettes became one at the lips. 

Eventually, Franky broke the kiss but kept onto Erica's hand leading her back into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologise for the long delay for the final chapter, I always find it hard to write while a season is going to air. I have greatly appreciated the comments I have received along the way and I hope to write more stories in the future.


End file.
